Twist of Fate
by Azukka
Summary: Earth, Water, Fire, Air. These four elements create the balance of the world. But everything changed when the air nomads were mysteriously killed. With no signs of struggle the other nations became wary of each other. This stalemate lasted for about a hundred years for reasons unknown. Multiple character deaths from minor to major
1. Interlude(Updated)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The legend of Aang. If I did then what's the point in writing this when I can turn this into a series.

Inside a hidden fortress located in the Fire nation, Admiral Zhao was busy reading reports. These reports came from the outposts that were recently attacked by mysterious people. He was insulted by these reports because he himself was the one who organized the soldiers in those outposts. He even personally visited all of those outposts just to make sure that the soldiers in there were in complete shape and ready for any ambushes that went their way.

One of the reports said that there were non-benders using Dao swords as his main weapons, another used staff and the last one was oddly using a boomerang which was very rare. There were also two unknown benders with them. Not that anyone have proven if they were benders or not but according to the report one of them was waving their arms in a very creepy way. The one that made the hairs on Zhao's neck stand up was the fact that the report also stated that for some unknown reason many of the soldiers died of suffocation. One of the survivors of that predicament stated that he felt the air from his lungs being sucked out.

Another report stated that only the non-benders attacked their outpost and even then they stood no chance against them. The way they maneuvered from the soldiers attacks indicated that they were veterans. The one holding the boomerang threw his weapon in an odd angle then ran straight to an unprepared soldier and distracted him while his boomerang cleanly cuts the soldier's head off. He also apparently used a sword as dark as the night making him more dangerous. The one carrying the staff was as deadly as his boomerang wielding companion because all of those who fought him died without any injury at all. He only used his staff to evade incoming fire attacks and he also used it to deflect arrows and swords coming his way. The last one was probably the most dangerous of those three because before the soldier he attacked can react he already killed him and moved on to another soldier and did the same thing. All in all, the entire skirmish lasted only about 5 minutes and the death count of the soldiers made the admiral lose his dinner.

Before he can read the next report he heard a loud explosion just outside the fortress. A soldier rushed inside the admiral's quarters, "Sir! The fortress has been breached!" shouted the soldier.

"What!" screamed Zhao "Why didn't anyone detect them?!" he continued and then he rushed out of the room to front of the fortress.

There he noticed 5 figures infront of them. They emanated a sense of death around them scaring the shit out of the soldiers.

The one in the farthest right was currently crouched down and from the looks of things he was probably the one who destroyed the wall.

The one next to him was slouched and was using his boomerang to scratch his back.

The one in the middle was crossing his arms over his chest and stood tall.

The person next to him was busy getting rubble out of his clothes while the last one was standing there and looking around the fortress, probably studying the structure to be used for his advantage for the fight that was coming.

The one on the farthest left looked at the admiral and spoke up "Well, well, well if it isn't Commander Zhao, or is it Admiral now?" for some odd reason Zhao recognized the voice but can't pinpoint who it was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" growled Zhao, he was shocked that the stranger knew his name and rank.

The one who spoke earlier shrugged "Hmm… Who knows?"

Zhao began to get nervous; he suspected that these were the ones the reports were talking about. There was only one way to find out. "Why are you attacking us?!" he demanded.

"To kill time." He answered halfheartedly.

The person who was previously crouching spoke up, surprisingly in a very feminine way "Can we get this over with? I'm hungry and I want to rest! We had been doing this _all day_ and it's starting to get _boring_!" she whined.

The person next to her sighed and said in a high pitch voice "Could you please keep _quiet_ even for just a second Chi! I'm concentrating here!"

Chi snorted "Yeah right! Since when can you concentrate you twit?!"

He was going to retort but the one in the middle silenced the pair by glaring at them. He spoke in a very ominous tone "Don't worry Zhao, we didn't mean to _intrude_ your evening." His smirk could be seen inside his mask "We just came here to tell you that we want a message delivered to your Fire Lord." He continued.

Zhao was doubtful but at the same time curious to listen to this message "Ok I'm listening but you better be telling the truth or there will be dire consequences." He threatened but deep inside he felt that he should be the one to be afraid.

The person just laughed humorlessly "Ok fine. Please tell him that we are planning on visiting him by the next full moon"

Zhao retorted "And what if I refuse?"

The person laughed again. This time with a little humor "Hahaha then we will show up uninvited and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

This guy was getting on Zhao's nerves. "What kind of game are you playing here?!" he shouted.

"Nothing. I just wanted him to know."

"Grrrr fine! I'll deliver the message alright! But remember that there will be _people_ there that will be happy to see you" Zhao sneered.

The person smiled "Very good. I hope you don't disappoint me." They turned around and the girl named Chi raised her hands and suddenly all of them fell underground

A soldier walked closer to Zhao "Sir, what are your orders?"

Zhao glared daggers at the man next to him "Haven't you heard him?! Send a messenger hawk to the palace immediately! Tell them to prepare the most elite soldiers and warriors we have to intercept those 5!"

The soldier literally ran for his life just to write the message and sent it quickly via messenger hawk without missing a beat.

-Elsewhere-

Chi sighed "I don't know what's on your mind Fu but we could've killed 20 or 30 of them. I mean, it's not like they need all those soldiers to deliver the message."

Fu, the same person who made Zhao send the message, looked at her with soulless eyes and said in the same ominous voice "Relax. We don't need to rush things it's not like they have anywhere else to hide from us. At least they can pose a little bit more challenge when time comes. "

Chi pondered it for a moment "True, but did we have to look so flashy in front of those cowards?"

Fu sighed "That was the only way for us to know if Zhao was there or not." He then looked at the person who was scratching his back before "Hey Ku"

Ku looked towards their leader "Yes?"

"Do you think they will send the message?"

Ku shrugged "Beats me. Whether they send it or not we will still go to the palace and have a little _chat_ with the fire lord. "

Fu closed his eyes "Hmmm You're right. Ka, how did you know there was a fortress there? I mean, it was a little hard to find that place."

Ka looked like he was not interested to answer but did anyway "Remember the soldier we captured in the last outpost?" Fu nodded "He told me all the outposts and fortresses that he knew around the fire nation after I interrogated him."

Fu nodded "That's good."

All the while they were talking the other mysterious person in their group listened carefully. He was also the only person who never talked since they attacked the fortress.

**Author's note**:

Well what do you think? If you want to criticize me then go right ahead because I'm all ears or eyes since I'm going to read your messages.

**Additional Author's Notes:** Well this chapter just got shorter but a little better if I do say so myself.

I'll be updating other chapters ok to make sure there is less room for errors.


	2. Knowing Thy Ally

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Aang. If I did then Aang will have black tattoos when he goes avatar rather than blue and Sokka will be a sadist.**

-Somewhere deep in the forest of the Fire Nation-

The five masked figures were sitting idly in front of the fire pit.

Chi, the one who complained before and was the only one who looked like who was going to explode any moment, spoke up.

"Ugh! Isn't there anything we can do in this damn forsaken forest?! We've been in here for _hours_ and still nothing's happening!" she grumbled.

Fu glanced at her for a second and studied what made her blow up, _AGAIN._ Chi was wearing a black cloak with green stripes along the edges while also wearing a green mask covered by a black hood. Even her eyes were green but you could actually tell difference by looking closely because for some strange reason her eyes are very pale. She is also the shortest of the group making her look like the least intimidating person there. She also apparently doesn't wear any shoes.

Chi has a short temper. Period. Whether she's in a happy mood or not, you don't want to get on her nerves. The last person who made her mad was tortured by her for 4 consecutive nights without any rest. After the fourth night the guy was practically unrecognizable. A stone was found where his left eye should be. He had no teeth left in his bloodied mouth and most of his fingers were crushed will the rest was removed brutally. Most of the times she just acts like a helpless blind little girl to con travellers of their food, money and goods.

'Maybe it's her time of the month.' Fu thought. He wasn't gonna ask it verbally though because he knows of the consequences.

There was silence for a few minutes until they heard a grumbling sound which apparently originated from Ku's stomach.

"Well looks like you're in luck Chi!" he announced "I need to find dinner and since you have nothing else better to do why not come with me?" Ku asked.

Chi sighed warily "Fine. I was getting bored staring at the fire all night" she said sarcastically.

Fu stared blankly at Ku while they left to find dinner.

Just like Chi, Ku wears a black cloak but without colors on the edges and wrists. His mask was as black as void. The only thing different from his outfit is his eyes. They were blue.

Ku in one hand is an idiot. Most of the time only two things occupy his head, food and sarcasm. If he isn't busy thinking of stupid jokes then he usually bugs everyone by his whining of being hungry or bored just like Chi. Everyone is thankful whenever he is away or busy in sharpening his sword because it usually means he will stay quiet for a while.

Unfortunately on the other hand, he is a sadist. No ifs and or buts. You can expect to hear screams of pain whenever he's in this state. The means of entertainment he wants are either torturing a maiden or interrogating a prisoner of war. Most of the time he takes more pleasure in torturing maidens because he can rape them _before _he starts the _fun stuff_ with them. He will only return to his goofy self after he is satiated from his entertainment.

But those two sides of him isn't the one that makes him the scariest of the bunch. Looks may be deceiving but he's the tactician of the group. He's the one who thinks of the strategies and maneuvers needed to ensure their victory. There was one time where he invaded an outpost all by himself. There were over a hundred soldiers in that post but with his plans he killed all of them without even one of them noticing they were already dead. He strategically placed poison gasses in every corridor, room, corner and walls in the outpost and barred the doors and windows so no one can escape. All he had to do was to be captured when the soldiers from that outpost raided a small village. He disguised himself as a wandering beggar and _accidentally _pissed off a soldier on their way to back to their base and capturing him in the process. He then tricked some of the prisoners by making them think he was actually there to save them. The poor saps never got the chance to see the light ever again.

Fu then noticed that movement from his left. He saw Ka practicing his Dao swords again. Fu shook his head. 'That guy really loves to practice, doesn't he?' he thought.

Just like his previous comrades he also wears a black cloak but with orange strips along the edges and wrists. His mask was weird though. There was only one eyehole which is located on the right side of his face. The right part of his mask is orange while the one with no eyehole is black.

Of all of them Ka was probably the most troubled person you will ever meet. Not only is he having self-conflicts with himself but he also doubts his abilities. If you ask Ka's previous opponents then they'll probably tell you that they never fought anyone who strikes precisely and devastatingly. But that would be impossible since most if not all of his opponents he defeated are dead. He is usually very quiet and keeps his problems to himself but he sometimes tell his comrades his problems _after_ he solved them. All in all he's the tall intimidating person of the group since he's the tallest followed by Ku.

"Hey, what's with the staring?" Ka asked Fu which interrupted his musings.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you need to practice those things when you're already a master of the Art of Sword" he answered monotonously.

Ka sighed "I already told you before; I need to be at my best all the time just to be prepared." Fu shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?!" the last person of their group shouted at them.

"Can you elaborate?" Fu asked.

"Why are we still doing this?! Can't you see what's becoming of us?!" The figured person shouted in a female voice.

Fu sat next to her and hugged her shoulders. "It's ok. There's nothing to worry about Su-" but the girl cut him off.

"Don't call me that! I swear to the spirits if you call me that again I will personally make sure that your death will be slow and painful!" she threatened and began to sob. "This is wrong and you know it." She whispered so low that even the quietness of the night can't make the others hear her. Good thing Fu has good hearing then.

"You know it was too late to go back after you killed Pakku." He said with comfort which doesn't surprise the group since they know who he was talking with.

"I know" she said. "But it's still very hard to accept the things we had done for the past year. I already killed hundreds of people but I'm still can't stomach it."

"That just mean you're human." He smiled sincerely at her and she smiled back a little.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Sui."

Sui and Fu were the only ones who weren't wearing their masks.

Sui was pretty thought Fu. Well that was an understatement. For him, she is downright gorgeous. She has blue eyes like her brother but hers were shining and alive unlike his which was dull and dead. Her smile was very sincere. She was also wearing the same cloak as the others but like them the edges of her cloak were blue. Her mask has the same color of her eyes hiding them during a battle.

She was the white horse of the group. She was the only one that was willing to spare the lives of the ones she battles. She's also the only one who opens up to her comrades whenever she has any complaints or problems about said group especially towards his brother when he starts massacring anyone he sees. She's also the only one who can calm his brother during his killing spree since he's reluctant to hurt her.

Fu, unlike his comrades doesn't wear a cloak. He wears a black suit with white cuffs and collar. His mask is as white as snow and his grey eyes make him more intimidating. His staff is also colored in black making him invisible in the night when travelling.

Just like Sui, he's also reluctant to what's he's doing but he has a mission and he has to finish it because that's what he vowed for. The only difference he has with the girl is that he doesn't hesitate to kill his opponents as long as he views them as the enemies.

Chi and Ku returned some time later with food that would last them for a week but with Ku there it will only last them for 2 days.

-Fire Nation Palace-

A servant was currently running as fast as his feet can get him to the Fire lord's courtroom. While on his way there he came across with Azula, the current Fire Lord's daughter.

"Halt! How dare you bypass me without even bowing down and addressing me as superior to you?" Azula demanded. The servant was so frantic that he completely neglected Azula and angered her more. "Why you…" she growled and gave chase to the servant.

Before Azula could catch him though he already entered the room and relayed the message to the Fire Lord.

If looks could kill the servant would have been dead for years. Ozai was so angry that he banished the servant just for giving him this dreaded news.

Azula was confused. "Father, what's wrong?" she asked.

Ozai looked at her with calculating eyes. "It appears that we will have unwelcome guests coming to the palace by the next full moon."

Azula's eyes widened for a second but regained her composure. "Who is stupid enough to announce his presence when he is not welcome?" she asked rhetorically

Ozai answered her grievingly "The one who's strong enough to kill hundreds of soldiers with only 4 men."

This time though Azula was so shocked that she forgot that she was in front of the Fire Lord "Ahaha! That's impossible even for me! The guards who wrote that message must have been a new recruit."

"It was Admiral Zhao." That shut Azula up.

After a few moments of silence she asked "What do we do now?"

Ozai answered "I'll tell you what we'll do, General!" he addressed Chen "Prepare your most trusted and strongest men! We shall prepare for our _visitors_." He smiled cruelly.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello there everyone! Thanks for viewing my fanfic! ^_^ I never thought that I can get that much views for the first few hours I posted this and thank you.

I would also like to thank Seyary-Minamoto for giving me some pointers here and there.

As you would have noticed I used different names for the Gaang. Can you guess the meaning of their names? Hehe

As you can also see I'm a little bit biased with Sokka since he's my favorite character. You can also probably see a chapter where there will be some torturing and raping from Sokka himself so a bit of warning.

That would be all for now.

Bye!

Don't forget to review :D


	3. Fear Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own a car, a dog, a cat and apparently I own a rat which I don't know where I got… Weird… Oh and I don't The Legend of Aang duh!**

-Fire Nation Palace-

Azula was currently walking to her room while deep in thought 'I wonder what's wrong with father?' she questioned herself 'It's not like him to show his emotion in front of me. Let alone the generals. Maybe the enemy is not we should look down upon?' she laughed inwardly 'Yeah right! As if! I bet that idiot Zhao sent false reports just to gain attention from my father.' She nodded to herself and went along to her feeling accomplished to what she concluded to the entire event.

How wrong she was…

The current Fire Lord was still in the throne musing about the events that happened tonight. 'Why would the enemy announce their arrival in this palace if they plan to attack us? Are they really that strong or just overly confident? ' he asked without having an answer.

He even ignored the servant who brought his dinner to him since he told the servant he was eating in the courtroom. The servant fearing for his life didn't disturb the Fire Lord and went along to finish his other mundane tasks.

He continued his musings 'Ok, the only thing we know about the enemies is that one of them is an earth bender while the others either use weapons or hides.'

Zhao actually thought that the earth bender was Sui since she was the only one seen bending while Chi was hiding.

'According to the reports the weapons being used by the enemy are Dao swords, a staff, a pitch black sword and a boomerang.' Ozai raised his eyebrow. 'Since when are boomerangs ideal weapons?' he then shook his head. He may be the most powerful bender in the world but he also knows a thing or two about weapons. No matter what a weapon being used is, it will be deadly in the hands of a master. 'This guy must be both suicidal and dangerous if he uses that.' He knows that a boomerang isn't ideally used as a slicing weapon. It's used as being a throwing weapon making the user vulnerable since he will be left unarmed. 'This guy must be both using the boomerang and the sword since he survived all this time.'

Another thing that Ozai was confused about is the fact that the enemies were wearing masks with different colors and markings. 'Why would they wear something that will make them stand out?' He knew for the fact that one of the key ways of winning a battle is by confusing the enemy. And the fact that if there were any survivors then the enemy would have information against them 'Does that mean that they are confident that they will not leave any survivors? ' another theory that couldn't be justified since the reports came from said attacked outposts.

That last thought seemed to trigger another question.

'Why were there any survivors anyway? Does that mean they purposely left some of the soldiers alive for the purpose of them being discovered? That doesn't even make any sense.' That was the last thought that ran through the Fire Lord's mind before he stood up and went to his room to sleep.

-In Azula's Room-

Azula coughed

-Sigh, fine, In Azula's _Chamber. _There! Happy?!-

Azula sighed "It will have to do."

'Hmmm I still can't get my finger around that report.' Azula thought 'There's just something about the enemy that bugs me.' she mused about for another few seconds and yawned. "Whatever, it's not my problem since the soldiers can take care of them."

-At General Chen's quarters-

Chen was currently writing a letter to his family.

_Dear Mizuki,_

_ By the time you have read this letter I would probably be halfway from the Fire Nation and on the battlefield. I want you and the kids to leave our house after you read this letter because I can't ensure that I can return alive. I receive orders from the Fire Lord that is likely to be my last. He told me to intercept the enemy that has been terrorizing our comrades from other outposts and according to the reports we received there are only a handful of survivors from a whole platoon._

_ I hope you can forgive me but I must do this. It's my greatest honor to die while fighting than spending my twilight years rotting away. I love you_

_ Chen_

Chen shed a single tear and tied the scroll to a messenger bird and started packing his things. His most trusted men were already stationed in the outskirts of the palace and awaited orders.

On his way to his troop he remembered the look the Fire Lord gave that servant he banished. 'That was the first time I saw the Fire Lord his composure. The emotions he was showing was also very reassuring' he thought he saw fear through the Fire Lord's eyes. 'But that's impossible! Nothing scares the Fire Lord except… for the… _AVATAR_!' Now he was beginning to panic. He knew that the avatar went missing a hundred years ago but he was tired so he couldn't really think of any other way the Fire Lord was scared. 'Maybe I'm just imagining things… Hehehe yeah that's it.' He reassured himself. And with that thought in mind he and his men went to prepare and confront the enemy.

-In Zhao's fortress-

After Zhao wrote the letter and sent it to the palace he went to his room and began to prepare for the fight that was obviously coming. While preparing he can't seem to forget those eyes. 'Those golden eyes of his were always looking at me. It was like he was reading my mind by the way I moved.' He began to shiver 'It was the most unsettling feeling I ever felt.'

He never told any of his men but he felt the around him surround his body and he felt he was becoming heavier.

'That must have been my imagination' he told himself.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Zhao asked.

"Sir we received a message from the Fire Lord." The soldier told him

"Well, what does it say?"

"Actually sir. That's the problem" the man stuttered

Zhao's brow lowered "Explain."

The man gulped "There's a seal attached to it."

"What kind of seal?"

"The red seal with the yellow markings."

Zhao's eyes widened. "Give me the scroll immediately!" he said urgently

It was a good thing the soldier had the scroll or there was going to be one casualty before the fight even began.

Zhao dismissed the soldier and began reading the scroll.

_Admiral Zhao,_

_ The Fire Lord has ordered you to gather your men and to go to the border of the Fire Nation after you received this message. It has come to his attention that the enemy cannot be underestimated and he needs all the able soldiers he can get to be on the frontline and that is where you and your men come along._

_ We also read on the reports you sent us that even though the enemy is few it just means that they have more freedom in their movement than ours. So that's why you should send your most loyal and strongest men to protect the Fire Lord in the palace along with the Royal Guards._

_ You must prepare to depart after you read this message because if they are coming by the next full moon then they'll be able to reach the palace in two days. May Agni be with us in this battle._

_ General Chen_

Zhao was holding the scroll with trembling hands. He knew what the letter meant when it said that his main will be in the frontlines. It meant that they were bait! They would have stood a chance if only his elite will be with them but they were ordered to be stationed in the palace protecting the Fire Lord.

"What the hell is the General thinking?!" he gritted his teeth.

Zhao may be ruthless but he was not that ruthless. He cared for his men's health. That's why they respect him. That's why they will follow his orders and go to the frontlines and kill themselves.

'I can't refuse those orders!' he cursed under his breath 'I just hope that they have done what they want in life because this will surely be their last battle. May Agni be with them in this fight.'

Zhao walked through the fortress and saw his men prepare for the upcoming battle. Some of them were packing while others were having last minute trainings.

What they didn't notice was a lone figure underground listening to their conversations through the vibrations of earth around her.

She smiled a toothy grin "Well well well looks like things are going to be busy this next couple of days." She then tunneled herself through the ground to go back the way she came. "I'm beginning to think that sparing those pitiful soldiers' lives wasn't a waste after all." At the speed she was going she would probably reach her allies in a few minutes.

A blood curdling laugh could be heard all throughout the forest.

**Author's Notes: Hey there everyone! I never thought anyone will be reading my stories!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed by the way! That really pumps my blood to continue to write for you guys! Hehehe**

**Well that's about it ^_^**

**Good Day!**


	4. Eliminate Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer: Sigh… I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Aang which was created for kids so that means there are no backstabbing, no raping, no torturing in the face and especially no killing. If I owed Avatar then that would be expected to be for adults only.**

**Authors Notes:** Hello People-who-actually-read-my-fanfic-and-not-just-be cause-they-found-it-first-in-line-when-they-search -for-fics-in-the-avatar-with-update-used-as-the-on e-to-sort-the-list! I'm here with a new chapter which is still miles away from the epic fight between the fire nation and the Yohso (Gaang)! This chapter's setting actually takes place in a different time and space. Well you'll figure it out along the way. So without further things to get out from my system, here's the story.

-Inside a cave deep within the outskirts of the Fire Nation-

"This is madness! Look what's happening outside! Fire nation people are actually _celebrating_ with the other nations! " shouted a washed-up General Chen.

"Shhh! Can you be quiet?!" General Xuu hissed at his comrade "You know the moment they discover us we'll be put to trial!"

"He's right you know." Admiral Lei said in an unusually calm voice.

"Fine! But I still can't believe the Fire Lord was defeated by that brat!" Chen gritted his teeth

Lei sighed "Well it's not like we never saw it coming."

Xuu raised his eyebrow "What do you mean 'saw it coming' ?"

Lei explained "Well for one thing the Fire Lord was overconfident with the fact that he can defeat the avatar when he didn't even know of the kid's skills."

Xuu and chen actually understood what he meant.

Lei continued "That doesn't matter now anyway since we have this." He looked at the circle with intricate designs drawn with blood.

Chen chuckled "I never knew you delved in black magic."

Lei smirked "Desperate times call for desperate measures my dear general." He became serious again and asked Xuu "Did you bring what I asked you to?"

Xuu answered hesitantly "Y-yes, but what do they have to with what we're doing anyway?" he pointed to a group of kids ages ranging from about 9-13. There were currently 9 of them.

Lei looked at the kids indifferently "Remember what I told you earlier before you got these kids?"

Xuu nodded "Yes, you told me that this ritual transfers one thing from another dimension to this place with the same characteristics and substance that you offered. But the down side is that after the exchange the one being offered will be disintegrated." His eyes widened by the sudden realization of what he just said. "Y-y-y-ou a-a-ren't d-d-doing wh-wh-hat I t-think you're do-doing are you?"

Lei sighed again "Like I said before, desperate times calls for desperate measures."

Xuu shouted without caring of being discovered "You're mad! How can you do this?! I know you're desperate but killing innocent children just so that you can have your petty revenge!"

Chen finally realized what his comrades were talking about. Unfortunately he sided with Lei "Lei's right. Why should we care if these kids are innocent or not? They should be honored being used as offerings!"

Xuu looked at them terrified "You too?! You're both mad! I can't take this! I'll free these children and find a more decent way to take my revenge!" He began to untie the bindings of the children when he felt a sharp pain cross his back.

Xuu chuckled darkly "Hehehe you think we'll just let you leave and tell the authorities?" he looked at Chen "Hey Chen."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should test this thing if it's safe to be used on the children?" he asked mockingly

Chen smiled darkly "I believe so. Oh and by the way do we actually need the _offerings _to be completely intact or can they be in pieces?"

Lei actually thought about it "Hmm… Honestly speaking I don't know" he then looked at the struggling general by his feet "Should we try it then? I mean we do have a volunteer with us here and it's not like we have anything else to lose right?"

Xuu looked even more terrified "P-P-Please no! I'm b-b-begging you! I'm sorry, I j-just overreacted that's all! I'm on your side! Please s-s-spare me!"

Lei looked shocked at him "What? You actually thought that we would do that to you?" he sneered at him "Oh no, we have bigger plans for you. Think of all the fun we can have inside this cave."

Chen laughed again "Ahaha looks like things are going to be lively in this spirits forsaken cave after all!" he then looked hungrily at the kids "So which one of these kids are we going to cut up?" he said while sliding the knife he was currently holding across a little girl's tear-smeared face.

"Not now!" Lei snapped "I haven't completed the design yet. I still need a day to finish it then we'll test it." He grabbed the shirt of a girl which actually looked like from the water tribes "Starting with this one since she reminds me of that bitch who helped that coward of a prince." He spat on the girl's face

"So what should I do now since you're busy with the ritual and all" Chen asked while binding the currently writhing Xuu.

After a minute of thinking Lei answered him "Well since our _dear friend_ there is preoccupied for a moment" he was referring the tangled Xuu "Why don't you have a little fun with the girls there?"

Said girls were visibly shacking since they all thought of the same conclusion.

Chen surprisingly groaned "And ruin my chance of getting laid with a vixen? No thanks. Buuuut I can do something else with them hehehe."

"Whatever, just don't disturb me. This needs concentration and if I make a single mistake then I have to start all over again."

"Ok ok. Don't need to get mad at me." He halfheartedly said

Chen then proceeded to approach the children "Sooo what do you guys want to do today?" he smiled enthusiastically clearly terrifying them "There are so many wonderful things we can do! Liiiike, Oh I know! How about 'What do I have behind my hand' game? That's really fun right!" nobody answered "No? Hmmm… then how about 'William Tell'? You know, the game where I throw knives at you and try not to hit your head."

Still nobody answered

"Well, this is no fun." An idea popped into his head "How about this then I ask a random person a question and the one who won't answer would be cut with the knife?" silence "I'll take that as a yes."

He pointed to the water tribe girl who Lei spat on "You. What's your name?" he asked

The girl answered quietly "M-my n-n-name is Crys."

"There, isn't that better? We get to know each other and have some fun along the way. Well Crys, my name is Chen and I used to be a general until that water bending bitch defeated princess Azula." He said all this while smiling brightly.

He then pointed to a boy who was glaring fiercely at him "You. What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer and continued to glare at Chen.

Chen stared at the boy for a few moments and suddenly the boy shouted in a blood curdling scream. Because without missing a beat Chen gashed his knife across the boy's arm and blood began to ooze out.

"Well?" Chen asked

The boy gritted his teeth while tears began to shed from his eyes "My name is Sho."

Chen smiled "Good. Now Sho, where did you use to live?"

The boy answer quickly this time "I used to live in a small village in the Earth kingdom."

Chen nodded "I see. Now I know where you got your attitude from." Sho glared daggers at Chen for what he said.

Sho sneered "_You take that back_!"

Chen was clearly unimpressed "Or what? You're gonna start crying? Are you gonna start swearing? Or are you gonna make me say sorry?" he asked mockingly

Sho just glared at the man infront of him but refuse to retort since he still valued his life.

"That's what I thought" Chen smiled darkly

This continued for about two hours when they heard a moan from Xuu.

"Hmm… Oh look who's awake?" Chen asked the kids

Xuu fell asleep trying to sustain the pain from the wound on his back.

"Hey kids! I want to introduce to you Uncle Xuu! Sit back and relax while I and Uncle Xuu will entertain you"

Xuu glared at Chen "And you'll what? You'll torture me infront of the kids and scar them for life!"

Chen raised his eyebrow and looked at the kids "For life? What are you blabbering about? Did you forget that these kids will be used for the ritual tomorrow?" he smiled darkly "As for you though, you'll live as long as we like"

Xuu spat at his direction "I hope that after you die your spirit will be sent to Koh!"

Chen waved him off "Yeah yeah and he'll steal my face and use it to scare little kids. I don't actually care as long as I get my revenge." Chen approached Xuu "Now for me to have fun"

He then thrusts his knife deep in Xuu's leg.

Screams could be heard from inside the cave.

-Jasmine Dragon-

Katara sighed "Sokka, if you keep eating like that then there will be no food left for the customers"

Sokka paused from his devouring of the food "What are you talking about? There's lots of food in this restaurant! It's not like we're not paying."

Katara snapped "That's what I'm trying to tell you, you idiot! Iroh gave us free meal for because we saved the Fire Nation and here you are ruining his business by eating all his food."

Aang tried to calm Katara, keyword 'tried' "Katara, just let it go. I mean, he deserved this since if it wasn't for his plans we wouldn't have been able to defeat them."

Katara groaned "Fine! But the next time he destroys a business because of his appetite then Sokka better wish that he will learn how to eat like a _real _man or he will not eat in another restaurant ever again!" she shouted in one breath at his brother

Said brother gulped and laughed nervously "You don't actually mean that, right sis?"

Katara smirked "Since when do I make a joke?"

Aang interjected before a fight ensues between the siblings "Don't worry Sokka, Katara won't banish you from the restaurants as long as you leave some food for the customers."

Sokka sighed dejectedly "Fine. I promise."

And the three of them continued eating and left after Sokka had eaten his 3rd dish.

-Inside the cave-

~Several hours later~

Xuu was unconscious from all the things Chen had done to him. He had lacerations all over his body. His arms had multiple slashes on it and one of the slashes was so deep that the bone connecting to his arm was visible. His left eye was missing an eyelid so even though he was asleep he was still staring blankly infront of him. Two of his fingers have been sliced off leaving a trail of blood from those disconnected fingers. At first glance you might have thought of him dead but the slow rising and falling of his chest indicated he was still breathing.

Chen might have been used to this kind of torture but the children weren't. Two of the girls fainted the second the torture started while the others vomited what was left from their stomach before they were captured.

While Chen was cleaning his knife from all the flesh and blood that got stuck to it, Lei entered the room.

"Chen, I'm almost done. I just need an hour before I can clearly say that it's ready." Lei told Chen

"Hmm… I'm curious. Who are we actually trying to summon anyway?" Chen asked

Lei smirked "Why, the Fire Lord of course."

Chen looked confused "But are we really sure that the Fire Lord we bring here is the one we want?"

Lei answered him like he was expecting the question "Ahh that's what they are here for." He was indicating the children who were currently huddled together ever since Lei entered the room.

Chen snapped his fingers in realization "Oh I get it! If we ever get the wrong Fire Lord there are still kids here we can use until we can get the right one! Brilliant!"

What they failed to realize is that the Spirits that govern everything was currently having their attention on said ritual.

**Author's Notes:** Uhmm… I'm confused… Right! It doesn't matter because this is for a matter of fact is my first fic so I have an excuse! Haha!

I hope you'll like this fic because this will have a huge impact on the war that's commencing on the other dimension.

Please Review! And Criticism! Or both if you're feeling generous!


	5. Executing Thy Plan

**Disclaimer: **Hello everyone! I know most if not all of you are confused by the 'ritual' in the last chapter but don't worry! All will be explained here! Thanks to all those who voiced out their confusion to me because even I am confused with what I did. It's my entire fault actually. It's just that everytime I write a new chapter I just think of it on the fly. So that's basically it. Oh! And before I forget this chapter will alternate between the two dimensions so I hope this helps in lessening the headaches that are to come.

-In a cave on the outskirts of the Fire Nation-

"Soooo what does this thing do again?" Chen asked

Lei groaned "Isn't there anything else you can do?" he asked

Chen thought for a second "Nope. The kids are so terrified that they won't talk to me anymore even though I hurt them and Xuu is still unconscious so torturing him will be pointless."

Lei paused from his work on the ritual and sighed "Fine, why don't you read Zhao's journal so that you'll be preoccupied while I finish writing the symbols on the ritual." Said ritual was already halfway done and the only thing missing is the markings inside the circle.

Chen dug through Lei's things and fished out said journal. He turned to a page where a bookmark was used on. Coincidentally, that was the page where the entry about the ritual was written. He shrugged his shoulders and read the entry.

_Journal Entry CE32,_

_ In my stay in Wan Shi Tong's library I found a book titled "Magic and Witchcraft". My curiosity got the better of me so I took it and began reading. I was fascinated by the things written in the book. It talks about fire bending only it materializes from thin air and it can be used by anyone even non fire benders. There are also the other elements but the book states that different elements use different incantations or 'spells'. These were fascinating and all but the one thing that caught my attention was a section in the books called 'Summoning'. This section tells you of different summons from a simple pencil to a 'demi-god' which is like a vengeful spirit since the description is the same from my understanding. There was also an entry about summoning humans from a different time and space which requires a life as well. Unlike the other 'summoning rituals', which they are called, this entry has a drawing. The drawing was a huge circle with five other circles inside. There were lines going along the edges of the inner circles and writings inside of it. According to the book each of the inner circles represents a different element. Those elements were Chi, Ka, Fu, Sui and Ku which the book strangely didn't describe what the meaning of those writings are. I tried asking Wan Shi Tong but he told me to find out for myself. Since I was running out of time I just put the book inside my bag and went to find my true purpose of entering this library, finding out the secrets of the Water Tribe._

That was the end of the journal entry so Chen looked for the book Zhao was talking about. He rummaged Lei's things and came across a book with the title "_Magic and Witchcraft_". He turned to the page where a bookmark was used and began reading again.

"_Gishiki Shōkan__"_

_ This is also known as Ritual Summoning. This kind of summoning is different because this requires a sacrifice. Just like any summoning, you can call upon things or beings from different dimensions as long as you meet the requirements. For example, if you wish to summon a sword from a different dimension you must first offer a different sword from your dimension. This type of summoning is dangerous because it is very unstable. It's still in its experimental stage and nobody has yet to perfect it._

_ To make this ritual you must first draw the ritual using blood. It does not matter where the blood came from as long as it came from a living human being. Then you must put the offering in the middle of the circle and chant the phrase 'Insert awesome chants you know' and proceed to add a drop of blood from your hand._

_ As mentioned before this ritual is unstable so side-effects may occur. One of these is-_

Chen raised his eyebrow. This is where the page ended since the page was torn in half. It was as if it was torn on purpose. He was going to ask Lei what the elements were but stopped because Lei was still busy with the ritual.

To make himself busy he continued reading other pages from the book he was currently holding.

**Author's Notes: ok everyone. The next scene takes place a day after Zhao sent the letter to the Fire Lord. Enjoy :)**

-In the outskirts of the Fire Nation-

General Chen and Admiral Zhao were currently inside a tent discussing their strategy.

"OK. So this is what we should do. First we must make sure that all possible routes to the Fire Palace will be barricaded so that there will be no ambush waiting for us after this war." Zhao narrated

Chen nodded "Right. And to make sure we have the advantage we will position some men a distance away from the barricades to report if ever the one their looking after will be attacked."

**AN:** **Sorry but I'm not good with tactics and those related to that so bear with me.**

Zhao looked at the map of the Fire Nation "What I'm worried about is what if they use the ocean to their advantage. There is no telling if they have allies in other nations and they are just stalling so that their main force will focus on the Fire Palace."

Chen reassured the Admiral "There's nothing to worry. I already thought of that and stationed the Navy Fleet around the Fire Nation just for the sole reason of reporting if they see suspicious ships heading towards us."

"Well since we covered our defenses let us now discuss how we confront these people if ever we do encounter them."

While the general and the admiral were busy discussing this the guards were busy patrolling around the parameter just to make sure the deliberations inside the tent weren't leaked.

The security was very tight but there were still some ways for someone to get inside their defenses without being noticed. One of the flaws of their defenses is the armor the guards were wearing. If it wasn't for the masked helmets then they would have noticed that one of the guards stationed near the tent doesn't even have a face.

Chi was a master earth bender and not just because of her earth bending. There were two other bending methods she was a master of. Metal bending and Clay bending. While metal bending is a great defense against fire bending, clay bending is used for a whole entire different reason. Unlike normal earth, clay can be molded to specific shapes and sizes. It is known in science that when the molecules of an object keeps moving it will heat up and since clay softens when heated that's why it's used for making decorations. Some earth benders try to use clay but when they try bending it the clay will just break because it's very brittle. Chi made that flaw into an asset. She just made miniscule parts of the clay shift so that it is always heated making the clay move without breaking it.

That's where its uses come in handy. Chi made sure that the clay will have the same density as the human skin so that whenever someone accidentally touches the 'guard' it will not raise suspicion. Because of the constant shift of the molecules the 'guard' moves just like any other human being since Chi was already a master of reading peoples movements. And given her gift of 'sight' she only needs to make the voices bounce on the clay to get the necessary information needed. She took a few months just to master clay bending and in the end it was worth it.

The fact that this type of bending is not only used in espionage but also in battle is astonishing since whenever the enemy hits the clay while it's heated it will only bend around the enemy where they touched it rendering them from moving. Since the clay will not break she can also use it to surround the enemy and use them as bait to attack or subdue his or her ally.

Strangely, Chi rarely uses clay bending and only uses it in espionage since it will make the enemy easier to defeat. And Chi loves a good challenge.

What her comrades don't know about her is that she is also a great strategist. Well the only downfall to that is she is the only who can gain advantage because most of her strategies just focus on her bending and nothing else. What they also don't know is that Chi already mastered how her allies move. From the way they parry an attack to the way they sleep. That's why she's going to use that knowledge during their battle against the Fire nation.

After listening for a little while she got bored since the men were now talking about weapons and armors which don't really matter to her since she can use their technology against them. So she made the 'guard' scout to a nearby hill and sank it to the ground. After sorting her mind she dug her way through the underground to her allies to relay the plans of the enemies.

-Camp of the Yohso-

After Chi told them the enemy's plans they started planning on their own.

"Hmm… Since their expecting an attack from the sea, why not give them what they want?" Ku suggested

Chi raised her eyebrow to the direction she heard the voice "Why? What's the point? I know we can still defeat them if we fought them separately but why would we waste time on the sea attack?"

Fu answered for Ku "I think Ku has a point." Ku nodded "If we attack them from the sea then they will expect a large force heading from that direction and position their forces to protect it. That will give us a chance to finish off the ones left behind." He continued

"And let me guess, for that to work you need me to be the one to attack from the sea right?" Sui sighed "At least I'll only act as a distraction and not kill anyone."

"Wait" Ka interjected "What if they're expecting us to do that? What if they're just going to ambush us." He asked

Chi answered "They won't. I overheard the guards saying that there was only one bender of our little group and they all thought it's her. " she pointed at Sui

"Me? Why me?" she asked frantically

"That's because while Chi is hiding underground the only one they ever saw making bending moves was you so they assumed you were the one earth bending."

"Oh. I guess that answers my question then." Sui sighed dejectedly

Fu comforted her "Don't worry. At least that gives us an advantage." He elaborated since she was giving him a confused look. "They think that we only have one bender in our group and surprising them with other forms of bending will not only lower their morale but also hitting them when they least expect it."

**AN: Well back to the original avatarverse again XD**

Lei finally finished with the ritual and was just waiting for the right moment to use it since it takes time for the blood to dry and not cause any accidents. He looked towards his partner

"Well? Who are we gonna use first?" he asked

Chen thought for a moment "How about… Sho!" he looked towards the boy he slashed the arm earlier "Thanks for volunteering!" he smiled enthusiastically

Sho stuttered "W-w-w-what?! No! Please! I did what you want me to do!" he begged frantically

"Don't worry I won't cut you up." Chen approached the boy "We're gonna see what will happen if we offer a dead sacrifice" before Sho can respond Chen slit his throat

The fell and chocked on his own blood for a second before he became completely still.

The kids were now very terrified since they all thought they would be killed next.

Chen carried the boy's body towards to the middle of the circle waiting for Lei to begin the ritual.

"Ok. So first I need a drop of blood from my hand" he made a wound in his hand and single drop of blood fell from it. "Then I begin the chant" he cleared his throat and began chanting in a very spooky voice.

After chanting the summoning circle started to glow red. They thought it had worked but were surprised to see the boy's body being engulfed in flames and was completely incinerated.

"So much for using dead bodies" Lei shrugged and looked through the kids before turning to Chen "Get the water tribe girl"

"Ok" Chen shrugged nonchalantly. 'Why is obsessed with the girl anyway? It's not like they look alike?' Chen thought

"P-p-p-please… Don't do this. You can still do the right thing" Crys whispered hoping for someone to save them.

"Sorry but I don't like doing the right thing" he answered truthfully

He then carried the girl to the middle and Lei started the procedure again but this time nothing happened.

Lei raised his eyebrow "Nothing happened? Maybe we need to wait before we can use it again."

They then proceeded to wait before performing the ritual again.

**AN: Back to the war XD this is getting a bit tedious.**

-At the outskirts of the Fire Nation-

A soldier barged inside the tent "Sir! They had begun the attack!" he shouted

"What?!" Zhao shouted frantically. He thought they were gonna attack during the night to their advantage. He never thought they will attack when the sun was still high up in the sky "Call our men! Make sure they don't get pass the border!"

The soldier was shaking "B-b-but sir they are already halfway here" he said

Chen paled "That impossible! The men stationed in the frontlines are the strongest and can last the longest in a fight!"

The soldier continued "According to the reports the enemy attacked while our men was eating limiting their movements since their weapons were still in the armory"

'This is bad.' Zhao thought and gritted his teeth 'they have knowledge of our soldiers while were fighting blind'

Chen started commanding the soldier "Tell the archers to ready their bows because I have a feeling they will arrive in our camp in an hour! Tell our soldiers stop what they're doing and prepare themselves for the coming battle."

The soldier saluted and started running hastily relaying the orders.

Chen looked at Zhao "May Agni help us in our need"

**AN: And there you have it! I hope this chapter explained everything about the ritual! If not then I will edit this chapter and make the necessary changes!**

**Please review **

**Thanks for reading my fic ^_^**


	6. Deceiving Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar. Nuff said.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update but I was having a little bit of writer's block XD. I just wish that this chapter will be enough to get your forgiveness.

Zhao, Chen and the soldiers were waiting for any news about the attacks around the camps. Scouts reported that the fights had ceased so they made that as a sign that the enemy was currently resting.

"General" he was referring to Chen "Tell your men to scout the sides so that we won't be surrounded."

Chen turned to his men "Men! Scout the perimeter! Make sure you covered the whole area! "

The men saluted and began to scramble

The men returned after an hour of searching.

The leading soldier approached the admiral and the general "Sir! We scouted the perimeter and we didn't see anyone!"

Zhao released a sigh of relief "I think we can rest just a little bit. Tell the me-" he didn't get to finish because all the people in the camp began to hear someone laughing.

It was a girl's laughter. At first it was just a laughter of pure delight but as it goes on it began to change into a more blood curdling laugh. It became louder and louder until the soldiers felt that it came from behind them. Some looked behind them but seen nothing.

That was a mistake.

The moment they turned their head sharp rocks pierced through their necks and they fell one by one. Dead.

That's when chaos happened. Men began running around looking for some place to hide. Some stood their ground and started throwing fireballs through the trees.

Still, the laughter didn't stop it just increased in volume. More rock spikes rocketed through the air and pierced through the soldiers' armor. Some died instantly while others struggle just to breathe.

Zhao and Chen were currently huddled behind a tree

"What do we do?!" Chen shouted "Our men are dying and we still don't know where our enemy is!"

"Quiet!" Zhao snapped "Don't you think I know that already!" He began to think 'How come the scouts haven't seen them.' He then came to a realization

"Chen! I think I know how the-" he never got to finish the sentence because he was cut off by flying rocks towards them. He ducked but Chen wasn't fast enough. Zhao looked towards the general and struggled not to throw up. A rock spike pierced through Chen's skull and brain fluids oozed out his head. Another rock was wedged in his chest right to the heart.

Zhao stood up and started looking for the enemies. As he gazed through the battlefield he saw figures running around slicing through his men like paper. There were currently four of them. He then noticed that these guys weren't the ones he encountered a few days ago. These guys were wearing the same armor as his men were currently wearing. The only difference is that the enemies were wearing identical masks.

He noticed something approaching him through the corner of his eye and just when he was about to be decapitated he jumped to the left and dodged it.

His pursuer didn't even stop to catch his breath and began running towards Zhao again. Zhao kept dodging his attacks and eventually he grabbed the man's hand and burned it through fire bending.

To his surprise the man didn't even flinch. Zhao had to let go because the man's other hand was about to grab hold of his neck. 'What's happening?' Zhao thought 'How come he didn't get burned from my attack?!'

He noticed that the cloth where he burned the man was now incinerated and showed his skin which was completely unharmed.

"What?!" he shouted "That's impossible! What kind of sorcery are you doing?!" he asked the man

The only response he got was another array of attacks coming his way.

'I don't get it. This guy is attacking like a raged lunatic but he isn't even slowing down!'

Zhao saw an opening in the man's attack and used it to strike him on the face. The man's mask melted off and what he saw was beyond what he expected.

"Wh-wh-what?! All this time I was fighting a-" once again he never got to finish his sentence cause he was struck behind by a rock spike.

"Looks like you discovered my little trick." A feminine voice said behind him.

When he turned his head he saw the same girl that attacked his fortress a few nights ago. But this time she wasn't wearing her mask.

Her grin made the air around Zhao freezing cold.

"I call this thing a mannequin." She was talking about the man that Zhao burned. "It's very useful especially when infiltrating a base of operations."

Zhao's eyes widened in realization which made Chi laughed.

"S-s-so all this t-t-time y-you were pl-pl-playing with us?!" Zhao shouted hysterically

"Think of it as an experiment." She answered casually. "I wanted to test out if these babies can get the job done and looks like it was worth the shot."

"D-does that m-mean th-that the others -"

"are currently on their way to the palace without them having any knowledge about it? Yes, yes they are." Chi was still smiling

"Y-you'll regret this." Zhao struggled to say. He was losing consciousness.

He knew he was going to die.

"P-please k-k-kill me n-now so that I can die honorably." He begged

"Who do you take me for, Ka? Sorry but I don't do 'honorable' " and she left him there to die.

While Zhao was struggling, Chi was busy finishing off of all the soldiers in her area.

"Hmm… This is getting a little bored. I thought these guys would have pose as a challenge. Oh well, beggars aren't choosers." She leisurely sent rock spikes towards unsuspecting victims while the others were slowly being killed by her puppets. All in all, it was a massacre.

Chi then began to hum in a very serene voice that made the soldiers lose their concentration and died by the hands of the puppets.

What Zhao didn't know was that the 'Chi' he was talking to was also a puppet. The only reason why the puppet looked like it talked was because there was a hole inside the mouth of the 'Chi puppet' that was directly connected to where the clay bender was currently located.

-On the docks-

Sui was currently standing on the ocean literally while being surrounded by fire nation soldiers.

"Please, I'm only gonna warn you once. Leave now and live a little longer or die in my hands right here and right now." She reasoned with the soldiers

They had the audacity to laugh at her "Ahaha fool! There's only one of you and a hundred of us! What're you gonna do? Spray water at us?" they continued to laugh at her

She sighed "If this is what you want then I won't hold back." She began to wave her arms in a very fluid motion. The ocean behind began to rise and froze in a matter of seconds.

Before the soldiers could react she fired ice shards towards the soldiers and killed them.

The soldiers that didn't get hit decided to attack her with fireballs but unsurprisingly her body moved like the water and she evaded the attacks. Before her enemies recovered she sent another wave of ice spikes towards them making their bodies fall limply.

While she killed most of the men near the ocean, most of the soldiers were on the shoreline.

"I insist you stand down now! I don't want any more bloodshed" she reasoned again.

But the soldiers weren't listening. They continued throwing fireballs at her and she continued either to avoid them or used her water bending to defend herself.

'Enough is enough' she gritted her teeth because she was going to regret what she was about to do. She started by raising both her hands and the soldiers stop their assault for they can't move a muscle. She then made a fist and the men infront of him started to freeze until the point where they looked like ice statues. One by one the frozen soldiers fell and shattered while their innards were scattered around them.

The remaining soldiers who weren't hit by the strange attack paled considerably and fled for their lives.

Sui released a sigh of relief but still regretted what she did. She promised herself she wasn't gonna use that technique but she needed a way to lessen the amount of soldiers she would have to kill.

She used her bending to summon a powerful wave and sank the disfigured bodies under the ocean.

After staring at the distance for a while, she sank on her knees and cried.

-Fire Nation Palace-

Ozai was currently having a meeting with the other generals. They were now panicking since they didn't receive any reports from Admiral Zhao or General Chen.

"Your highness, I would like to send a scout to Admiral Zhao's base to see if there are any sightings of the enemy" a random general inquired the Fire Lord

"No" The Fire Lord simply said

"But your highne-" he was cut off

"Don't you see? What do you think is happening now?" Ozai asked the general

"W-w-well since t-t-tonight is the full moon I'm g-guessing they're on their way towards here?" the general stammered

"Exactly, and who do you think will intercept them when they reach the border of the Fire nation." Ozai asked again

The general widened his eyes in realization "That means the Admiral is no fighting the enemy! We must send back up immediately" he panicked

"No, it is too late. If what the reports Zhao sent to me were true then I don't think that the troops you're going to send is going to make it to them _alive._" Ozai said and was followed by deafening silence

Azula was currently getting dressed for war. She knew that Zhao's men weren't enough to stop the enemy so she summoned Mai and Ty Lee to help her intercept them.

"Uhmm Azula, do you think it's ok to defy your father's orders?" Ty Lee asked worriedly

"Don't be such a coward Ty Lee. My father will praise me after we subdue them." Azula retorted confidently

Mai sighed "Well if things come to worst at least it was a good life."

"D-d-don't say that!" Ty Lee had anime tears running through her eyes. "You're only making things worse!"

Mai just rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Enough dillydallying. Let's Go." Azula ordered both of friends and they were off to who knows where.

-Border of the Fire Nation Palace-

The guards who were stationed there were doing their best to not get in any trouble.

Out of the distance they saw someone running towards them. As the figure got closer they noticed a giant scar on his face.

As the person running stopped infront of them they quickly realized who that person is.

"P-p-prince Zuko?" the guards bowed "What happened? We thought you were banished."

"P-p-please, I need to see my father! I n-n-need t-to tell him th-th-that uncle is dead!" tears were running through his eyes.

The guard visibly paled "Th-the great dragon of the West! We must tell the Fire Lord immediately!"

As the guards escorted the Fire prince to the Fire lord's courtroom, they didn't notice the smirk on Zuko's face. 'What a bunch of idiots. They didn't even ask how I got to the Fire Nation here in the first place. Oh well, this just makes things easier.'

While Ka got in, Ku and Fu were currently hiding in the bushes just outside the Fire palace walls.

"Looks like he got in. All we need to do now is wait for his signal." Fu said

"And when that signal comes all hell breaks loose" Ku finished for him smiling darkly.

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! Well what do you think? Is it bad? Is it good? Or a little bit of both? Tell me what you think so that I can make any changes to my way of writing!

Without any further delay! Good day! ^_^


	7. Feeling Thy Victory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Aang but I own everything else that is involved in this story.

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! I was surprised by how many viewed my story after posting my last chapter so I hope it increases again this time! I'm really not that good at writing fight scenes so sorry about the last chapter. On with the chapter!

-Outside the palace walls-

'How should I do this?' Ku was keeping himself busy by thinking of ways how to kill the soldiers guarding the gates. 'Hmm… I could use my space sword to run it through their mouth or maybe I could use boomerang to slice through their head like a melon. Yeah I could do that. Maybe I could just use my fist to beat them into a blood pulp.' He smiled to himself 'Sometimes I amaze myself'

While Ku was musing, Fu was having similar thoughts about the Fire Lord 'When Ka makes the signal I will show myself and choke the Fire Lord with air. While I do that I can make gestures with my hands and make it look like I was doing some kind of magic.'

They didn't even notice three girls creeping towards their general area until they were just a few feet ahead. Of course Fu and Ku weren't seen because they were hiding inside a giant bush. They stopped what they were thinking and were listening to the girls conversation.

"Ok, now that were out of the palace let's go to Admiral Zhao's camp and take care of the enemy." The girl with the beautiful golden eyes said (**AN : **guess who thought that? )

"But Azula" whined the girl with a high pitched voice "We don't even know where they are!"

"So?" Azula retorted "When we keep heading west we are bound to end up in a fire nation settlement. When we get to one, we'll just ask where Admiral Zhao's camp is."

"Wow Azula! You're really smart!" said the perky girl

"Sigh let's just get going already" said the other girl monotonously

"Alright, let's go" and the girls ran off.

Ku turned to his ally "I'll go after them."

Fu raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"Well, let's just say that I think it would be rude to let those girls run around and were just here waiting for Ka's signal" he tried to reason

Fu sighed "Your just bored aren't you?" he continued "Fine, but make it quick"

"Ok ok sheesh." And Ku left.

-Shores of the Fire Nation-

Sui was busy fighting with the Fire nation soldiers since her source of water is now limited.

"Surrender now!" shouted one of the soldiers

Sui was now struggling since it was noon and the sun was at its highest point.

'I don't think I can hold them off for too long!' she gritted her teeth

Just then masked figures wearing fire nation armor attacked the ones surrounding Sui.

"Chi, thank the spirits you're here!" she said while the small earth bender made a wall of clay around them to protect Sui from attacks

"Woah I know you needed backup but I never thought you needed this much." She grinned

"That's because I'm in a slight disadvantage" she retorted

"Well don't worry the cavalry is here!" Chi then started shooting rock spikes everywhere. It doesn't matter if she hits her mannequins because they are made of clay after all. The soldiers, well let's just say Sui has seen worse.

"You didn't have to go overboard." She tried not to hurl but the scene infront of her was too gruesome.

Blood was everywhere. Rock spikes that were pierced on trees have hanging flesh on them. Some soldiers were still alive but barely. Chunks of meat were everywhere along with the occasional head. All in all it was not one was used to see.

The only person who was not affected was Chi since she was blind and all. She was also used to this kind of scene from her days when she was still in the Earth Rumble VI.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to what I did to the Boulder during our last battle in Earth Rumble VI" Chi told her.

"I got a feeling that I don't want to hear that story." Sui told her.

"Meh. You don't know what you're missing" Chi shrugged

"I'll bear it."

"Come on; let's go to those idiots before they mess everything up." Chi said and then she earth bended the both of them towards the Fire nation palace.

"Nah. I'm betting that they have everything under control." Sui reassured her female comrade

-Fire nation walls-

"Where the fuck is Ku?! He's been gone for half an hour!" Fu gritted his teeth. He should've known that Ku can't keep his promise. "Well, it's a good thing Chi isn't here to scold me, again." He sighed

Fu then felt a disturbance "_Avatar! Beware! For a forbidden magic has been done and consequences will come your way_" he heard the past avatars in his head

'What do you mean?' he asked them

"_We cannot tell you. It is something you, the current Avatar, should solve._" and then the voices were gone

"What were they talking about? What forbidden magic?" he asked himself when he heard noises coming from behind him. When he turned around he saw Ku with a bruised and bounded Azula on his shoulders. "What took you so long?" Fu asked

"Hey, it's not like they are pushovers or anything! I had to kill those two girls just to get this one." He defended

"And why do we need her?" Fu was now confused. Ku never held any of his victims as prisoners.

Ku snorted "Ask her." He nodded his head towards the unconscious Azula "She's the princess of the Fire Nation."

"And you knew that, how?" Fu asked again

"She was boasting before we fought. She told me that I have no right to talk to the Fire nation princess that way. Talk about having a huge ego." He then dropped her to the ground

"Is she actually alive?" Fu asked as he examined the princess infront of him

"Hmm. I don't know. Let's check" he proceeded to kick her in the gut and heard a cough from her "Yep, she's alive alright." He nodded to his accomplishment  
Fu just shook his head "I can never understand you and your passion in hurting maidens."

"Yeah well just goes to show you th-" he stopped "What do you mean maiden?" he asked

Fu just sighed by his ally's simple mindedness "She's a princess. A princess can only lose her virginity _after _she marries someone."

"Soooo you mean to tell me that she's still pure?" he smirked "This changes everything! At first I thought that we could use her as bait for the Fire Lord but now I have other plans for her"

"No! We don't have time for your shenanigans! Stick to the plans for now _then _you can have fun with her" Fu ordered him

"Bu-"

"My words are final! Deal with it!" he glared at Ku

"Fine! But after we take the Fire Palace I _will _do as I please with her!" he retorted childishly

"Whatever. We need to focus here. I think our time has almost come." Fu looked at the sky and saw that it was in the afternoon.

-Inside the Fire Nation Palace-

The two guards escorted the prince towards the Fire Lord's throne room when he said "Before we proceed inside I need something in my room."

Before the guards could protest he ran as fast as he can in a random direction.

'I hope it's still there.' He mused while he turned a corner and lost the guards who were trying to catch up to him. 'Now for the fun part' he smiled to himself thinking about the past 'Funny. I never thought wondering around the palace all those years ago would be have been of great use to me right now'

He then proceeded to plant the bombs he had hidden inside his clothes.

After planting the bombs in different locations he proceeded to the throne room and opened the door.

There, sitting in the middle of the room, the Fire Lord looked surprised "Prince Zuko, I didn't remember lifting your banishment. Leave now or I will consider you as a traitor of the Fire Nation." He told his son

Zuko just smiled and ignited his hand "Who said I wasn't already a traitor" and he threw a fireball behind him and a loud explosion erupted forcing the Fire Lord and the other people inside the throne room to duck and cover while Zuko ran towards the palace gates.

"Apprehend him at once!" Ozai shouted and the guards started pursuing the banished prince.

But suddenly the stopped and stood there like statues.

Ozai was not pleased by this "What are you doing?! I told you to go after him!"

"I don't think they really have a choice" said a voice infront of him.

Ozai looked infront of him and saw none other than Fu himself. Ku and Ka were not around.

Ozai glared daggers at the person infront of him "We meet at last."

**Author's Notes:** Hello again everybody! I hope you'll love this chapter as much as I do!

I really put some effort in writing this since it was fun messing around with Azula and her friends.

Sorry for all the Ty Lee and Mai fans out there but I just had to do it. They were in the way of my plans!

Any flames, comments or advices you have for me then I'm all ears!... or eyes since I'm just reading them!

Good day to you all!


	8. Unexpecting Thy Outcome

**Author's Notes**:Yeah… I have no excuse. Actually I do! I'm so sorry alright! Work just caught up to me! I never thought that I could actually get a job after graduating just a month ago, I swear! Enough ranting! Let's get this chapter over with!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Aang. If I did then Aang will just suffocate his enemies to win and Sokka will use his boomerang to slice the heads of people.

-Palace Walls-

"Please?"

"No."

"Just for a minute I promise."

"No."

"I'll be done in 30 seconds."

"How many times do I have to say no to make you stop?!" Ka asked exasperated

"I'll only stop if you'll let me grope your sister." Ku said with finality

Ka choked "Do you know how disgusting that sounds!"

"What are you talking about?" Ku asked bewildered "Look at her! Your sister's hot!"

"Keyword 'sister'. How would you feel if I tell you how hot I think your sister is?" he mocked asked.

"Well, she is." He answered easily "I mean have you seen Sui's curves."

Ka face palmed "Stop! Please, don't continue that sentence!"

"But you said she was hot?"

"I was only joking! Well, not really, but you're missing the point here!" Ka was beginning to get impatient

"No! You're missing the point! All I asked was to grope your sister and you started saying how Sui is."

"For the last and final time _NO!_" steam started coming out from his mouth.

"Hmmp fine." Ku crossed his arms. He looked back at his steaming friend "Hey I was wondering, why are you still here anyway?"

"Fu told me to guard the prisoner."

"She's already tied up. Why would she need two people to prevent her from escaping?" Ku asked accusingly

"I'm guarding her from you".

Ku was shocked "Why?"

"Don't give me that! You perfectly know why! We need her to be in good condition for our backup plan."

"What are you talking about? It's not like I'm going to hurt or anything." Ku tried to reason

"Yeah right, now stop pestering me and wait for Fu's signal."

"Ugh. I can't believe I have to wait, again. I mean, all the action I got today was to kill the princess's friends."

That caught Ka's attention "Friends? You didn't mention about her friends before."

"I didn't? Well, for your information it was really hard to kill those girls. Even though they weren't using fire bending they still had me on the ropes." Ku was suddenly slammed to a tree "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Was one them using knives?" Ka asked dangerously

"Why are you askin-" Ku asked but he was cut off

"Just answer the damn question?!"

"Yes, one of them used throwing knives! Happy?" Ku expected another outburst from Ka but it never came

"Yo-you ki-ki-killed h-her." He sank to his knees.

"So?" Ku was now very confused by his friend's actions

Ka stood up "It's nothing. I was just not expecting her to die that's all"

Ku thought that he was acting suspicious but he just waved him off "Well now that the drama's over let's just wait for Fu ok?"

"Ok."

-Inside the Palace-

"We finally meet Fire Lord Ozai. It's my greatest honor to be infront of you." Fu bowed

"Likewise, it's not everyday that someone as legendary as the avatar visits my palace."

"I see you know who I am." Fu smiled

Ozai just sneered at him "It's obvious really. I mean, the only logical reason why a small group of mercenaries will attack the fire nation is because they are prepared to die or they have someone strong enough to stand against hundreds of soldiers."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm that strong" Fu bowed again and had to jump to the left to avoid a giant ball of fire that hit where he stood just a second ago "and I can also see that you're impatient" he had the audacity to smirk

"And I can see that you're overconfident. You may be the avatar but you're still a kid. I can defeat you even if you use all the elements you know against me!" he continued to throw fire balls at Fu's direction but all of them missed since Fu was very agile.

"You're right! You can easily defeat me if it was a fair fight" he smirk grew darker

"What are you tal-" he never got to finish because he felt his lungs were going to explode. He began to cough and he sank to his knees "Wh-wh-what cough ha-have you do-done? cough" he managed to whisper

Fu walked towards the fallen Fire Lord "Simple. I just made the air inside your lungs still. Look at that guy over there." He was pointing to a coughing admiral.

Fu made a fist with his left hand and the admiral fell like a sack of potatoes.

"And just like that I can transform the air inside you into small icicles and pierce you in the heart." He looked through the Fire Lord's eyes and the only thing he saw was determination. "Hmmm I can see that you're not scared. Looks like I need to use the backup plan then" he then used his previously closed fist to shoot black flames towards the ceiling of the palace and it went through it just like it was nothing.

-Outskirts of the Fire Nation-

Chi and Sui were currently moving towards the Fire palace via Chi's earth bending when they saw a giant explosion from the general area of the Fire palace and after the explosion came the darkest looking flames they have seen.

"Wow. And here I thought Ka's flames were scary." Chi commented.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Sui said sadly

"Sigh I know what we're doing isn't right but we don't have a choice. We never did." Chi said the last part sadly shocking Sui since she never heard the earth bender sound so sad before.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sui tried comforting her friend

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking of something" she reasoned but her voice was shacking.

"Oh, ok. Just tell me if something's wrong ok?"

Chi just nodded

-Fire palace walls-

Ku and Ka both looked up after they heard the explosion.

"Looks like it's the Plan B then" Ka sighed

"Aaawww does that mean I can't have fun with your sister?" Ku sounded sad.

"I hope so. I may be evil but she's still my sister."

Ku groaned "Whatever, let's just go." And he carried the unconscious princess on his shoulder. "At least she smells nice."

"I can't believe you and your antics." Ka shook his head.

And they began walking inside the palace.

After walking for a while they arrived at the throne room.

Ku whistled "Woah! I wished I was here to see this!"

He was talking about the massacre around him. Blood was everywhere, bodies were littered at every side and corner and moans were heard from those who were barely alive.

Ka wasn't paying attention to his companion since he was busy staring at the Fire Lord who was currently buried on the ground and only his head was shown.

"Hello father. I brought you the avatar just like you ordered me to do" Ka smiled darkly at his father

"I have no son." The Fire lord simply said.

"Oh well" Ka mocked sighed. "It's not like I was hoping for you to congratulate me anyway."

"Did Ka do anything to the princess?" Fu asked

"Oh come on! Doesn't anyone trust me anymore?!"

"It's not that we don't trust you. It's just that we think you can't control your _urges._" Ka made air quotes

"What urges? I don't have any urges!" Ku defended himself

"Really? Then what do you call all those things you did to those innocent girls in the earth kingdom?" Ka challenged him

"I don't need to answer to you!" Ku pouted and turned his back on Ka

"Ku! Ka! Pay attention!" Fu ordered and the two turned their attentions to their leader "Ku, wake the princess up."

Ku did what he was told and dropped the princess to the ground. Hard.

The princess didn't budge so Ku did what he did before and kicked the princess on the chest.

The princess coughed and opened her eyes. She felt her whole body was aching.

"Rise and shine princess! We have a surprise for you!" She heard the voice.

'That voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?' she tried to think but her aching body isn't helping

"Hey! Stand up! We're wasting time here!" she felt that her arm was pulled upwards and she was forced to stand.

'There's that voice again.' That's when she remembered everything. She remembered the ambush. She remembered how the guy insulted her. She also remembered how he easily slaughtered Mai and Ty Lee. She then turned her head towards Ku and glared daggers at him.

"I'm glad you remembered me princess" he smirked towards her. "You're lucky that your brother was with me when you were unconscious or something would've happened to you by now."

When she heard him say something about his brother she then turned her head towards the other person besides her and what she saw shocked her.

"Zu-Zu-Zuko?! Wh-what are you do-doing here?! I tho-thought yo-you were ki-killed by the as-assassin I se-sent!" she stammered

"I thought I was gonna die too until the avatar here saw me and saved my life." He nodded his head towards the last standing person in the room.

"Hello princess Azula. It's my pleasure to finally meet you. I'm so sorry for your current condition but you play a very important role for my plans. You see, we need a leader. Not just any leader. A leader that would be both worshipped and feared by the people." Fu told her

"Why are you telling me this?" She actually knew what her role was. It was quite obvious but she needed to hear the avatar's reasons

"Isn't it obvious? I want _YOU_ to be that leader. Ka told me all about you. He told me that you can make people anything for you. You can make grown men fear your every step. He also told me that you can lie your way out of any situation."

"I understand what you're trying to say but what about my father?" she asked

"Oh, him? He's nothing. So what do you think?" Fu asked her

"Are you sure you can trust me? I mean, what if I'm just using this opportunity to escape and try to kill you later." She tried using mind games

Too bad it didn't work against Fu. Azula felt her lungs becoming heavy. She felt like the pathways to her lungs were getting narrower and she began to cough

"I can always do this. How about I'll show you what will happen if you betray me?" he gestured his free hand towards the Fire lord and closed his fist

The Fire lord started coughing up blood and soon he became still.

Just when Fu was going to ask Azula again he saw Ku started to fade "Ku! What's happening to you?!" he shouted

"What are you talking about?" Ku then looked at his arms "Spirits! What's happening to me?!" and without warning he faded out of existence

Fu was shocked 'Is this what the past avatars told me about?' he thought

"Fu! You're beginning to fade out too!" He heard Ka said.

True enough. When he looked towards his hands they were already gone. Just when his visions became to darken he heard Sui's shout "_Aang!_" and then nothing.

**Author's Notes:** Well? What do you think? I know it's not enough but I can't help it! I'm busy because of my work! XD

I promise to update as soon as I can.

Bye! Don't forget to review!


	9. Remember Thy Name: Aang

**Disclaimer: ** What's up everyone? I know it was just a day ago that I added my last chapter but I'm so happy right now! XD

I can't believe I received a hundred views just because of that last chapter! Who knew there are so many people reading my fanfic?! Sigh I'm being dramatic. On with the show!

**Disclaimer: **I don't and never will own The Legend of Aang

-Between time and space (cliché) -

'What happened?' Fu thought

'**We warned you.' **Said the combined voices of the past avatars through Fu's mind

'What do you mean?' Fu was puzzled

'**We warned you. We told you there would be consequences but you didn't listen' **they said

'Tell me what happened, now!' Fu was now frustrated

'**Very well, when you attacked the fire nation there was a forbidden ritual being conducted from another time and space.' **

'I don't get what you mean.'

'**Unknown to other beings, there are also other dimensions. In these dimensions, there are other beings just like you and your allies but they live differently from you and the others.'**

'So what you're trying to say is that in one of these so called _dimensions_ a forbidden ritual was being made and I actually screwed it up? What in the world did I even do?!' Fu snapped

'**The ritual they were doing was actually a summoning ritual. They were trying to summon someone from our dimension to theirs.'**

'Let me guess, I killed the one they were trying to summon. That's just great! Just when the world was in the palm of my hand this happened! Who were they trying to summon anyway?!'

'**They were trying to summon the fire lord.'**

Fu was silenced for a second 'You're kidding me right? Of all the days they could have done the ritual, they chose the one where I killed him! Why am I here anyway?! And why did Ku and I fade away!'

'**Since the person they were trying to summon was killed during the ritual was conducted then the spell just took all the living beings it could find near the body.'**

'So does that mean me and the others will be sent to this world you are talking about?' he summarized

'**Yes'**

'Hmmm what kind of world are we going anyway?' he contemplated. 'If I knew then I could round up the others and see if we can conquer this world or not.'

'**Sorry but I don't know. I must also warn you avatar, you must be careful when you get there because we can't come with you.'**

Fu was shocked 'What?! Does that mean I can't go to the avatar state?'

'**Yes. You must also know that there is another avatar there that we don't know whether he's in our side or not.'**

'This is bad then. No matter, I have already mastered all the elements and I can use them perfectly whether I'm in the avatar state or not. It's just a minor setback.'

'**Looks like it's time for us to part ways. Good luck avatar.'**

There was nothing but the darkness after their conversation and after waiting for an hour or so Fu saw a light infront of him. He saw some movement from the other side of the light. What he saw made him smile in reminiscence. He saw himself when he was just 12 years old. The only difference was that he was smiling. Fu frowned; he never smiled on those dark days.

'Maybe this is the other avatar the spirits were talking about. Let's how his life is in this dimension.' Fu then observed his alter-ego through the light

"_Hey Aang! What are you doing?" _ said the girl who resembled Katara of his world

"Aang… It's been a long time since someone said my name." Fu said to himself

"_Hey Katara! I'm just practicing some air bending! Wanna see my new trick?" _said Aang

"_Maybe later. Come on dinner is ready and we don't want Sokka to eat our share of the food, again." _Katara rolled her eyes_ "Oh and don't forget about the celebration tomorrow!" _ Katara added

Aang laughed _"How can I? I mean it's just been a week since we saved the world from the fire nation."_

"Hmmm looks like our counterparts are the good guys." Fu then smiled darkly "This should be fun. I wonder he already mastered all the elements."

Fu concentrated and tried to find his friends mental signature 'Can anyone hear me?'

For a few seconds there was nothing until he heard a faint voice inside his head

'Fu? Is that you? Thank god man! I'm freaking out! I mean, one minuteI was holding the hot princess and the next bam! I'm inside this dark place! I'm so hungry!' Fu knew that voice very well

'I'm fine too.' Fu rolled his eyes 'Ku, have you heard anything from the others?'

'No. You're actually the first person I've talked to ever since I was transported to this dark place. Where are we anyway?'

'Believe it or not but we're actually in another dimension.'

'No shit! Really?! Does that mean there is another hot princess in this world we're in!?' Ku asked excitedly 'Because I never had the chance to have fun with the one we left behind'

Fu just sighed 'Sure, whatever. By the way, our counterparts in this world are the good guys so we better do something not to give ourselves away so early.'

'You mean to tell me that in this world I _help _people! Ugh that makes me sick!' he mocked gagged

'I know right!' Fu couldn't help but agree with his friend for once

'Hey'

'What?'

'How did you know that they are with the good guys?'

'Oh it's just that there's this light infront of me which shows me their world' Fu explained

'How come I don't have one?! Where can I get one?!' Ku demanded

'How should I know? We're both dragged in this mess so I'm as surprised as you are!'

'Whatever. How long are we gonna stay in this dark place anyway?'

'I don't know. Oh, the spirits told me that I can't enter the avatar state in this other world'

'Really? That's a shame. How will we take over this world now?'

'Who said I need to enter the avatar state' Fu smiled sinisterly 'Have I mentioned that our counterparts are 4 years younger than us?'

Fu heard him laugh 'Ahaha that changes everything! How weak do you think they are?'

'I'm betting weak enough just to use our hands to kill them.'

'I can't wait to get my hands on their Toph!' Ku complained

'Why?'

'Well, I want to get back at her for everything she has done to me! I will make her counterpart suffer! But first I need to make sure she's still a virgin'

Fu sighed 'Of course you would. If didn't know you that well I would have thought you have a crush on Chi'

'I do not! Who would like that bitch! I mean, other than the fact that she has a really voluptuous body or the fact that she's drop dead gorgeous or… uhhh I'm gonna shut up now.'

'Ahaha whatever you say Ku.' Fu just laughed at his friend's denial

'Listen Ku, if ever we won't be summoned at the same place I want us to meet in our previous hiding place'

'Got it. See you there Fu' and then silence followed

Fu then cut off their mental connection

'Hmm when I get there I would need a disguise since my other self is really popular. It's a good thing I grew my hair and I'm older. All I need to do now is to wait for the others and tell them about the plan'

Now that Fu has a plan to conquer this world, will he want to return to his own world or stay in this one and rule it with an iron fist?

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! As you noticed in the title the scenes from the Gaang with their counterparts will be featured and I plan to make it short so that people will not get bored so easily

Once again I want reviews! Please! Even just a flame! XD


	10. Remember Thy Name: Sokka

**Disclaimer: **Sigh… Do I have to do this everytime I post a chapter? Isn't the one in the first chapter enough? This is getting quite tedious if I do say so myself. Let's just get this over with. I don't own avatar the end.

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! I'm on a roll! XD This is the third chapter I posted this week and I think I'm still going to post tomorrow! For your sakes, I'm going to post the ages of the Gaang and the Yohso.

Fu/Aang – 16/12, Sui/Katara – 18/14, Ku/Sokka – 20/16, Ka/Zuko – 21/17, Chi/Toph – 16/14 and Azula – 18/14. Hope that helps :D On with the story!

"Ugh! I hate this place! All I've ever done since I got here is just float around and shout at nothing!" Ku was ranting.

Ku was right though, he's been floating around for about an hour now and we know how hyper he is. Just when he was just about to start another rant a bright light came before him.

"Hey! Maybe this is what Fu was talking about!" he felt excited because he was gonna see how cool he's counterpart was gonna be. Too bad for him it wasn't the case. Just like how fast the light came it became dark just as quickly and what replaced it was none other than princess Azula herself. It's definitely not her day.

"Wh-where am I?" she looked towards Ku 'Oh no! Of all people I got stuck with it had to be him!' she was terrified now. She thought Ku was one of those guys that would do anything just to get on a girl's goodside but not Ku, she'd wish he was that kind of guy. "What are you doing here?! What have you done?!" she demanded

"Sheesh can you be quiet! You're not the only one that's trapped you know! Like it or not but we're on the same boat, got it? So shut up before I make you!" Ku was mad because he never got the chance to moles- I mean to be friends with the princess, and now that she knew what he was like he thought he would never get his chance again.

"I-I'm not a-afraid of you!" she tried to convince him. Keyword: tried. "Just don't come near me!"

"Ok ok! Just shut up! I'm trying to think here!"

Azula obeyed and stayed away from Ku for obvious reasons.

'What the fuck is she doing? It's not like I can float towards her.' Ku thought to himself when another bright light appeared 'Great, _another_ person to make things worse.'

But this time the light didn't disappear and voices came out from it.

The light became dimmer but it didn't disappear like last time.

"Yes! It finally came!" Ku was very happy for it was not another person.

"What came?"

"The light that will show us the other me!"

"I don't think I follow" Azula was now confused 'He's acting like he just got turned into the avatar or something.'

"Just watch. You'll get to witness how awesome I am in another world" Ku told her confidently

"Another world?" she asked but never got her answer because Ku was now concentrating on the scene in front of him

"_Come on Katara, I just want to have fun with it_" Sokka begged her sister

"What?!" Ku shrieked which was so loud that Azula covered her ears. "Why the fuck do I look like that?!" he was pointing to his skinny and hunched over self

"Oh yes, I can clearly see why you would think you're so awesome in this other world" Azula sarcastically told him

"I don't get it! From the looks of things, when I was his age I would have probably killed so many soldiers than he had seen!"

"Talking like the savage that you are." Azula remembered how Ku killed her friends.

"Whatever let's just watch this."

When they turned back to the scene they saw Sokka kneeling in front of Katara _"Please!"_

"_No!" _Katara said "_And for your information he's not an it!_" she added

"_Ok fine! Can I play with him, please?_" he begged again

"_For the last time no! I'm betting you're just going to use him as a target practice or worse, you're actually gonna eat him!_"Katara accused his brother

"Well technically Panda-dogs are edible" Ku told Azula nonchalantly

"You expect me to believe that you have actually eaten one of those things?" Azula was both shocked and terrified from what he told her

"Hey, when you live in the wilderness anything is worth eating. Even the poisonous ones." He said truthfully

"Ugh please stop. I don't think I can take much more."

Ku just shrugged and returned his attention to his scrawny self.

"_Hmm now that I think about, I don't think I have ever tried eating one of those. Maybe I should hunt one myself_" Sokka said easily

Katara was not pleased "_You will do no such thing! The last thing this world needs is another bounty hunter killing helpless animals! _"

Sokka snorted "_Helpless? Have you even seen a full grown Panda-dog? Those things can even kill benders if they're being careless._"

"_I don't care! If you so ever hunt one so help me you would never taste food the same way ever again!_" Katara scolded his brother

"_Fine! I'll just go to Suki then! I bet she's willing to help me hunt the animals in Kyoshi _"and Sokka sundered off.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Ku groaned

"What is it this time?" Azula sighed. She was getting tired with this guy's whining.

"I'm dating that bitch! What I mean is that he's dating that bitch!" he shouted hysterically

"Who are you talking about?"

"Suki! That bitch was nothing but trouble! She actually had the guts to question my orders! Hah! Too bad for her I didn't care that she was a girl! She deserved what I've done to her!"

"I don't think I want to know what you actually did to her."

"Well you wouldn't know since she's long dead" he smiled darkly and Azula backed away slowly from the lunatic

"_Suuuki! My love!_" Azula looked towards Ku and see how he'd react and truth enough Ku looked like he was gonna explode.

'Note to self, give some sense to my counterpart _before _I kill him' Ku thought to himself

"_Hey Sokka, what are you doing here so early?_" Suki asked his boyfriend

"_Hmph Katara wouldn't let me play with the Panda-dog puppy so I was wondering if you can help me catch one._" Sokka smiled so stupidly at her that Ku's eyes were turning red

"First thing I'm gonna do when I get there is to kill that bitch." Ku sneered

"Please don't include me in your plans." Azula told him

"Don't worry. If there's a younger version of me there, then there must also be a younger version of you! The only downside to that would be the fact that she'll be younger and less hot than you. That would also mean that she will be less satisfying."

Silence followed

"I don't know whether to be grateful that you wouldn't molest me or just kill you right here right now for insulting my younger self."

"Would you rather have me pursue you?" Ku had the decency to smile at her

"I rather not" she retorted

"Hmm… Hey look!" Ku pointed to the light "Is that Fu? Ahaha oh spirits! He's actually **bald**! Ahaha Oh man he looks so retarded" he was currently hunched over of laughter

"I'm glad that you find your friends baldness as a source of entertainment"

"Thanks"

"I was being sarcastic" she told him

"And I was being polite" he retorted back

They ended their conversation there and observed Aang and Sokka's interaction.

"_Hey Aang, can I borrow Momo for a while?_"Sokka asked him

"_Why would you want to borrow Momo?_" Aang asked surprised by his friend's randomness

"_Weeeelll. The thing is, Momo can maneuver very well and I need a moving target, so can I?_"

"_That depends, are you going to use something sharp?_" Aang eyed Sokka's boomerang worriedly

"_No!_" Sokka denied Aang's accusations

"_Sorry Sokka but I can't be sure whether Momo can survive as your __**target practice**__._"Aang said with finality

"_Oh come on! Even you don't side with me! Fine! I'll find my own target practice then!_" Sokka said before storming off

"Well, looks like you didn't change one bit" Azula told him

"What?! I'm not like him!"

"Well if the boot fits."

"Say what you want but I will not accept it!"

And their bickering continues.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Did you like this chapter? Or do you hate me now because I called Suki a bitch multiple times? Well sorry! Since the Sokka I'm using is the evil one I can't help but use those phrases he said in this chapter because that's what he does! He's a molester for crying out loud! Sorry for ranting.

Aaanways, please review! Even if you're just going to post flames I don't care XD


	11. Remember Thy Name: Azula

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA and I also don't own some scenes from this chapter because they came from Seyary-Minamoto's "The Reason" so if you're still reading his fanfic I think it's best you avoid this chapter for now because it contains spoilers XD. You've been warned

**Author's Notes:** Wazzup guys! I don't know what'll happen in this chapter just like my other ones so let's get this over with, shall we?

-Still with Ku and Azula-

"No! Don't kiss her! What are you doing?!" Ku was shouting at his counterpart for making out with Suki. "Great just great, I can't believe he's exchanging spit with her!"

"Will you be quiet?!" Azula finally snapped "You've been shouting for about an hour now! Are you that dense or are you just plain stupid? Isn't it obvious he can't hear you! So shut up and just watch! Spirits!"

"Geez, no need to get jealous." He told her

"What? Me? Why would I be jealous of her clashing tongues with you?" Azula looke at Ku unbelievably

"I don't know. Maybe because of my dashing good looks or maybe because you just like me." He sounded confident

"Spirits! You're delusional!" Azula looked towards the light and noticed it was fading "Now look what you did! You're so dense that the light is now bouncing away from you!"

"Oooohhh but I wasn't done in insulting her! Thanks a lot!" he looks toward Azula

"Why are you blaming me for?"

"Well for starters if you didn't interrupt me while I was shouting at them then I would've said what I wanted to say! But since you think I was being _loud_ then I wouldn't have that chance ever again!"

"Please! It's not like they were going to hear you. You're an imbecile."

"Well I-" he was cut off as another bright light emerged in front of them "Hah! Looks like my prayers are being answered! In your face!"

"Whatever"

"_What are you imbeciles doing?! I told you to make sure that my breakfast would be ready by the time I get here and what did you do? You made me wait for a whole minute! I'll make sure you'll be banished by the time my father hears about this!_" demanded a voice

"Hmm… That doesn't sound like me."

Azula snorted "Gee I wonder. Maybe because that voice belongs to a _girl_" she told him

"I knew that! I just thought maybe I ate a bug or something" Ku tried to defend himself

Azula just sighed

"_I'm sorry princess! The cook told me it would be ready by the time you arrive. I didn't know it would be delayed_" the servant begged the princess

"_Well you should've made sure before you went to me! Now be gone! I hope this is the last time I'll ever see your pathetic face._" And the light dimmed and showed the young face of princess Azula

"Wow, and here I thought I was very demanding." He smiled towards the shocked princess

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I used to be a spoiled brat!" she was pointing to herself

"Well I can. I mean, I'm looking at one now"

Azula just glared at him for 5 full seconds before returning to the scene infront of her and Ku did the same.

They watched the scene where the double doors of the dining room opened up and saw Sokka walked towards a chair and sat on it and he didn't seem to realize he was sitting opposite of the younger princess

"_Well, well… It seems a peasant has lost his way to his hut_" said younger Azula and Ku noticed that he's younger self twitch.

Sokka suddenly sat upright and looked towards Azula frightened "_What are you doing here?!_" he asked

"_Last time I checked, this palace was my home while you lived within an igloo down with your fellow Water Tribe peasants" _she said, smirking_ "Which entitles me to ask what you're doing here, not the other way around_"

"Wow looks like in this world you _still _hate me" Ku said to the older princess

Azula just snorted "Who wouldn't? You're annoying, loud and obnoxious. I'm surprised your _friends _haven't abandoned you yet."

"Hah. You'll be surprised to what I can do when I'm serious." He told her

"I'll take your word for it."

While Ku and Azula were fighting the scene infront of them changed to a different setting.

They suddenly heard someone crying and looked towards the scene infront of them an d saw no other than Azula sitting on a red couch inside a room crying her heart out

"Well well well. Looks like someone isn't as strong as she thinks she is" he said confidently

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm also a girl so I have every reason to cry" she defended herself

"Yeah well, you're not like the other girls."

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of showing emotions when I have to?" Azula sounded offended

"Well yeah. I mean, look at you! You disobey your father's orders, you insult me like there's no tomorrow and you didn't fall for my charms!"

"So what you're trying to say is that I'm not like other girls because I didn't fell for your _charms_?"

"Pretty much"

"You're unbelievable"

"And you're being hardheaded."

They stopped arguing because they heard the door creak inside the room where Azula was crying and saw, surprise surprise, Sokka looking guilty at what he'd done

"Are you stalking my other self?" Azula asked Ku

"Hey, I thought he was dating Suki not the younger Azula" Ku shrugged

"_Y-you…_" younger Azula said

Sokka was muttering something but it was so low that Ku and Uzula didn't hear it

"_Y-you…. You!_" younger Azula repeated louder "_H-how c-could you just…?! HOW DARE YOU…?!_"

"_I didn't mean to…!_" Sokka tried defending himself and had to avoid a fire blast coming from the princess

"Oh boy, things are getting worse by the second" Ku said

"_LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW, YOU DAMNED PEASANT!_" Azula continued to throw fire balls at Sokka

They watched as Sokka kept avoiding her fire blasts and Azula couldn't help but notice that Sokka was actually getting nearer and nearer to her counterpart

"Is it just me or is your counterpart getting closer to mine?" Azula asked Ku

"You're right. And it seems the closer Sokka gets the less devastating the fire balls is going his way"

When Sokka was now infront of the younger Azula the older couldn't help but ask "What is he tryi-" but she couldn't finish because she was so shocked by the scene infront of her.

Sokka was hugging Azula even though she kept hitting him with fire blasts on his back

"Ok now I'm confused. Am I supposed to be a masochist in this world because I know for a fact that that is painful." he asked the older Azula

"Why are you asking me? He's your younger self not mine."

They watched as Azula was now clutching Sokka's burned clothes instead of hurting him and she sank to her knees bringing Sokka with him

"I think I know where this is going" Ku said

Azula sighed "For once I have to agree with you."

And they were right because the next scene showed Azula and Sokka kissing

Suddenly the light disappeared and everything became dark again

"Hey what gives! I want to know what happens after the kiss!" Ku sounded like he was enjoying what he saw

"Hmm I have a feeling that a strange mysterious force is the one responsible for this." Azula said in a trance like voice

"What do you mean?"

"I think someone doesn't wants us to know what'll happen because he feels like some people will be angry or disappointed if we saw what happened next"

"What the spirits are you talking about woman?!"

Azula shook her head from the trance "I-I don't know. It felt like someone was controlling me or something"

"And you call me the stupid one" Ku rolled his eyes

"How much longer are we going to be here anyway?" Azula was starting to lose her cool

"How should I know?"

'Hmm maybe I should contact Fu and tell him about the princess' Ku thought

'Fu, are you there?'

'I'm here. What is it?'

'Well, believe it or not but princess Azula is with me right now'

'What?! That's brilliant! Our plan for world conquest will resume after all! Nice work! Just make sure that she stays with at all times, got it?'

'Got it! Ok talk to you soon'

'Ok'

"Looks like were stuck here." He looked towards the princess and she ignored him "Look, I know we had a rough start bu-"

"Rough? You ambushed us, insulted me, killed my friends, you kidnapped me _AND _ you keep hitting me on the chest! How's that for rough!" Azula snapped

"Ok ok! I'm sorry! If it makes you feel any better I actually regret everything I did" he lied

"Whatever."

Ku sighed 'Thanks for giving me the toughest mission in the world Fu'

**Author's Notes: **And there you have it! I didn't finish that scene with Azula and Sokka because maybe somedbody is reading this chapter now and hasn't read "The Reason" yet ^_^

Well, that's all! Please leave reviews!


	12. Remember Thy Name: Zuko

**Disclaimer:** I don't even want to know how nobody has ever claimed to have owned ATLA so I will do what must be done! I will also tell you that I don't own ATLA…

**Author's Notes:** Hello hello! Once again here we are! I must say I never thought people actually read my fics since it started XD Oh I will also tell you that some characters here in this chapter came from "How They All Reacted" still written by Seyary-Minamoto so if anyone finds some similarities then I already told you. One last thing some scenes here came from "The Reason" and "How They All Reacted" so if you don't want to be spoiled by those fics then don't read this ^_^ Thank you for reading my rambling.

-Fire Palace-

Ka just stood there and watched as Fu and Ku faded from existence.

"Aang!" he heard someone scream from behind him as Fu fully disappeared. When he turned around he saw Chi and Sui with the latter with visible shock on her face.

"What happened?" Sui frantically asked Ka

"I don't know! Fu was just standing there asking Azula to join us when that happened!"

"That's what you get for messing with the fire nation" Azula said smugly

"Hey! You're lucky that your essential or I would have crushed you by now!" Chi threatened the princess

"I like to see you try." Azula then made a stance

"You two, stop! NOW!" Ka snapped

Sui was about to break them apart but when she looked at Azula she went wide eyed "K-Ka! Azula is fading!"

"What?! No! Not Azula! We still need her!" but he's screams meant nothing and she vanished just like his friends

"Calm down, maybe there's a logical reason towards this." Sui tried to calm him

"Logical?! You call disappearing in midair logical?! Don't you get it?! We lost! There's no wa-" he stopped since Sui was looking at his body (**a'n:** not perverted, mind you) and he also looked down to see he was also fading away

"Ka! Hold on!" Sui ran towards him but before she can reach him he disappeared.

-Dark place-

"Wh-what happened?" he asked no one in particular

He was silent for a few minutes when he suddenly screamed to the top of his lungs

"Haaaaaaaaah! We were so close!" He tried using fire bending but for some reason nothing was coming out (**a'n:** don't even think about it) "Great! I can't even use fire bending in this spirit damned place!"

He then stopped and tried to calm down "Where am I anyway? Damn, how could this happen?"

Then a thought struck him "I should try and contact Fu, maybe he's here somewhere."

He concentrated 'Fu, can you hear me?'

'Ka? So you're here too huh.' Fu replied

'Yeah, from your calm tone I'm betting you already know where we are.'

'Yep, according to the spirits we're on our way to another dimension'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean a world just like ours but also not like ours'

'You lost me'

Fu sighed 'Let me explain. Can you imagine a nice and selfless Ku?'

'Don't even go there.' Ka said hurriedly 'I don't even want to know what damage he can do when everyone actually likes him'

'Actually, he's very likable in this world. Not just him but all of us. In this world we're the good guys'

'So, you're telling me that there's another Ku out there? Great, just great, just when I thought my day can't get any worse.'

'Ahaha don't worry. You'll get used to it.'

Ka sighed 'Ok. So who else did you have contact with after you were transported here?'

'Well, to tell you the truth it's just you and Ku. Oh and your sister is with him'

Ka just smacked his face 'Of course she is. I mean who else could she be together with?'

'Why are you so against Ku and Azula anyway? It's not like she's important to you or anything'

'She's important to our cause. If she's with Ku then I'll bet my life that he'll do something to her that we'll regret'

'Don't worry. I already told him off' FU reassured him

'Somehow that doesn't help.'

'Since your fine and all I'll just talk to you later since I'm still trying to contact the others.'

'Ok, talk to you later'

Ka sighed "Now what?" he was answered as a bright light came to view

"What in the spirits…" he trailed off

"_Let's hear it for Fire Lord Zuko!_" he heard someone shout and was followed by a loud cheer

"Fire lord?" he asked himself

"_Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko_" he heard the crowd cheer

"Is this what Fu told me about?'

After a while the bright light dimmed and revealed the front of the Fire palace and on the top of the tower is no other than himself, the only difference is that he saw his younger self and he was wearing the Fire Lord garbs

"Huh. Looks like I actually became the fire lord. Who knew?" he looked amused

"_Thank you everyone!_" Fire lord Zuko said "_I hope we can all live in peace together! I hope we can all settle our differences and see a better future._"

Ka just sniggered at his counterpart's speech "Ahh such wise words. Too bad they're just for those who are actually blind. I guess the reason I don't want to be the fire lord is because I'm not naïve unlike him" he was talking about his counterpart

He noticed the scar on Zuko's face

"Oh? It looks like his scar is just across his right eye. Well good for him then."

The light then became brighter again and when it dimmed it showed a different scene in the castle where Zuko was in his study and there was a girl infront of him, bowing. Ka quickly recognized who the girl was.

"I-is that S-Suki?" he whispered "She's even more beautiful years ago."

Ka is actually inlove with the girl. He just never had the chance to tell her since her disappearance. Ku told him that when he went to Kyoshi Island the other warriors told him that their leader went to the earth kingdom for some supplies and that's what they last heard of her. When Ka asked Ku if what had happened to her he just said that maybe she found someone to marry and stayed there since it's against Kyoshi tradition for a warrior to marry.

That broke Ka's heart. He regretted ever avoiding her.

"_Suki, tell me what happened between you and Sokka? Ever since your return you have been less active and I can see that there's something wrong._" Zuko asked Suki

"_I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko but its personal matters and it doesn't concern your highness._" Suki told him

"_What about a concerned friend?_" Zuko was persistant

"_I'm sorry, but I can't tell you because it will only add to your burden._" Suki said bowing

Zuko sighed in defeat "_I understand. Just tell me when you're ready, ok?_"

"_Yes your highness_"

Ka was in thought "Maybe I still have a chance. Maybe I can convince her to stay with us." He felt like his old self again. One where he was still full of hope and happiness. Ever since Suki's disappearance he was beginning to close himself from the outside world until the point where he just did what he was told and he just did what he wanted without asking for permission. "I hope the others will understand. Especially Ku, I think he's hiding something." It's not that he doesn't trust him but for some odd reason he felt that when he asked Ku about Suki he visibly tensed. "I don't think I have ever seen Ku tensed before. He's always laid back and doesn't care what other people think of him"

A thought then struck Ka

"Wait, wasn't Ku the one always visiting Kyoshi Island? How come he only knew of Suki's departure from her warriors when he should've have heard it weeks ago when he was there? What's even stranger is the fact that he never showed any interest with Suki whenever he sees a beautiful girl he starts flirting with her. He's hiding something, I just know it." He swore that the next time he saw Ku he will get answers from him.

When Ka looked through the bright light again he saw something that he regretted looking at. He saw himself kissing Mai.

"What in the spirits?!" he swore "He's actually dating her of all people?!"

Mai broke the kiss "_I missed you_" she said monotonously

"_I missed you too_" replied Zuko which made Ka sick

Mai observed Zuko's face "_I can tell that something's bugging you. What is it?_"

Zuko sighed "It's Suki." He admitted

Mai rose her eyebrow "_What about her?_" she asked nonchalantly but Zuko can see the danger he was in

Zuko visibly gulped "_We-well I think so-something is happening between her and Sokka and I tried asking her but she won't tell me._"

Mai sighed "_Zuko, sometimes when a girl has problems its best just let them handle it because deep down they know that they're the only ones who can solve it._"

Zuko was just staring at his girlfriend

"_What?_" Mai asked

Zuko shook his head "_It's nothing. It's just it is the first time I heard you talk that much._" He joked

Mai just rolled her eyes "Whatever."

And the light disappeared and left Ka in silence.

"Looks like I'll be needing therapy after all this" Ka sighed "I still can't believe I'm dating that bitch." He remembered when she betrayed him after what he had done for her. "At least she's dead now."

And Ka just floated there without muttering anything.

**Author's Notes:** Well there you go! ^_^ Another chapter done just for you!


	13. Remember Thy Name: Katara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA… Nuff said.

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I don't have any excuses. It's just the fact that I hated writing this chapter. It's just that I don't really like stories where the central character of the chapter is very, what's the word, insecure and doubtful. Sigh I just don't like writing these kinds of stuff because it's boring. I don't know about you guys but that's just my opinion. Since this technically part of the arc so I'm just gonna bear it. Let's get on with the show!

Another thing guys, the Yohso(Gaang) will be seeing different timelines so don't get confused why that scene happened and a little later in another scene that happened that does not follow the previous one. Confused? Me too! XD

-Fire Palace-

Just when Sui was about to intervene, Ka vanished just like that.

"Chi, what're we gonna do?" she asked but when she received no answer she turned around and saw no one "D-did she just vanish too?"

She sank to her knees and started crying again (**a'n: sigh, this is what I meant**)

"Wh-what am I gonna d-do? I'm all alone again." She continued sobbing and didn't even realize that she also just faded out of existence.

When she looked up she noticed that she was inside a dark place

"He-hello? Is anyone there?" she questioned the darkness but got no answer "P-please, answer me!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared infront of her

"What in th-"

"_Hey Katara! Look what I can do!_" she heard Aang shout her name enthusiastically

As the light dimmed she saw a younger version of Aang. The look on Aang's eyes melted Katara's heart

"He looks so innocent. I wonder if Aang used to be like that." She was talking about the evil one

"_Sorry Aang but I'm kinda busy here._" She heard her own voice but a little softer

When she looked at the younger Katara she could feel her guilt getting back to her.

"Spirits" she whispered "It's like she never experienced the hardships I went through. What is that place anyway?"

"_Yeah Aang. Can't you see she's busy doing what girls are supposed to do?_" Sokka said

Older Katara sighed "Looks like he's still a sexist."

"_Hmm I don't know Sokka. It looks like this pants doesn't need any stitching anyway._" She threw the shorts towards Sokka's face

"_I was just joking! Come on! How can I fight with this giant hole in my pants?_" he asked

"_I don't know. Ask your instincts._" Younger Katara snickered and Aang laughed

"_Oh ha ha very funny! Let's see who'll laugh when we get ambushed and I can't fight because of this!_"

"They look so happy" Older Katara said sadly "I wish I had the life they have now"

Ever since Katara was a little girl she wanted to be a master waterbender but just like the rest she needs to practice. The main problem she had was that she was a girl. Girls in the watertribe were only meant to do house chores and nothing else. Whatever the man says they will follow no matter how bad it looked because if they defy their orders then they will be punished or worse be killed for treason. So she went to master Pakku and begged him to train her but he was persistent. One day she went to him for the last time and told him that she will be his slave for the rest of his life and will do everything he tells her to do.

Master Pakku loved the idea since even as a child Katara was a beautiful girl and most of the young girls of their tribe already had a man that owns them. At the beginning, Katara was only told to do his chores and cooked him his meals but as she got older Pakku started having interests on her body and forced Katara to let him touch her. It grew to the point where Pakku would punish her for not letting him touch her where he wants and to question his orders.

One day news flew around the tribe that master Pakku was killed. They said that the corpse didn't have any clues on how he died because there was no wound marks anywhere and it looked like the body wasn't even touched by anyone. Later, news also spread that their greatest hunter, Sokka, and her sister were missing. It was truly the most devastating day of the watertribe since their most skilled waterbender and their best hunter were gone.

Katara was musing about her past when she heard her brother squeal.

"D-did he just-" but she was cut off.

"_Ahh, welcome home my grandchildren_." She was haunted by her past again

"_Grampakku!_" younger Katara and Sokka shouted at the same time

"H-he's our g-grandfather?!" she shouted dangerously. She wasn't this angry since the day she left the watertribe (**a'n :** **In my story there is no Southern watertribe :D **)

"_Hey gran-gran_" Sokka hugged their grandmother

"How dare he marry gran-gran! He doesn't have any right!" She shouted even louder

In their world gran-gran was dead since she was always being tortured by his husband even in old age and she only lived for about 53. She loved her grandma, that's why she left the watertribe because her grandma's dream was to have a tribe where everyone has equal rights and women will have the same freedom as men and they won't be treated like animals. Katara knew that that dream was almost impossible but she was persistent since she also had that dream

"Don't worry gran-gran, I will keep that dream alive, no matter what the cost." She looked piercingly at Pakku "But first things first, I need to get rid of him before he'll do something to hurt _my_ family" she was determined to finish the task.

The light showed another scene and this time it was after the coronation of Fire lord Zuko

"_Hey Zuko, or should I call you Your Highness now?_" younger Katara teased Zuko

"_Well, since you asked then I would like to be addressed as my title._" He joked

"_As you wish, your majesty_" she mocked bow and they laughed at their antics

Just then a servant ran towards Zuko "_My lord! Terrible news!_"

Zuko was in panick mode "_What happened? Did someone attack! Has the castle been breached?!_"

The servant just scratched his head "_W-well not that terrible. I was going to tell you that guests have invaded the kitchen, again_"

Zuko sighed "_Let me guess? Toph and Sokka right?_"

"_Yes your highness_" the servant bowed

"_Tell the kitchen staff to give them what they want and they'll leave, eventually_" Zuko sounded tired

"_Understood, your highness_" and the servant left

"_First day of being Fire lord and they wreak havoc_" Zuko sighed

"_It's ok. It's not like it's gonna get worse_" younger Katara said

BOOOM

Part of the wall behind Zuko crumbled and showed Aang doing an earthbending stance

"_Hehehe sorry. I didn't know I was already at the edge of the wall._" And he went outside again

"_Couldn't get any worse huh?_" she looked warily at Katara and she just laughed uncomfortably

And the light disappeared leaving older Katara there thinking how peaceful their lives would have been if they lived in that place.

**Author's Notes:** Well there you have it. It's a shorter chapter than my previous ones because I really don't know what to write about her. All she does is reminisce about the past and just mope afterwards.

Well that's all folks! Don't forget to leave a review! ^_^


	14. Remember Thy Name: Melon Lord

**Disclaimer: ** I don't and never will own ATLA. The end.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone. Believe it or not I'm excited in writing this chapter! You know why? Because my main character today would be the second half of my 2nd favorite couple! ^_^

Sadly, I will not make her see though. She's gonna stay blind and that's that.

Without further ado, lez go!

One last thing though. I find it weird that ch 11 has fewer views than ch 12. Is it because ch 11 features Azula? Or is it because ch 12 features Zuko? Well if you ask me I think it's because some people underappreciate Azula… Just saying. On with the chapter!

-Dark Place-

"Oh great, another place I can't see." Chi said sarcastically

Before she drifted here she was about to ask Sui what happened when everything just vanished from her _vision_.

"Hey Sui, are you there?" she didn't get an answer "Come on! Are you crying because Fu vanished or something? Speak up will you!" still nothing

"Well at least I don't have to listen to her whining for once. She just keeps repeating the same lines over and over and over ugh!" she said exasperated

"Whaa I killed my master!" she mimicked Sui "I don't think I can ever forgive myself whaa!"

"Hey Aang, I think killing people is wrong so we should stop." She continued to mimic her

"Hey, I think we should act nicer so that people will be less wary of us. Ugh! What's wrong with her?! Can't she see that we're mercenaries and she wants us to act _nice?! _How stupid can she get?"

"And there's also her brother. I gotta admit I did have a crush on him a few years back but I got over it the moment I knew he had sex more times than I could count."

She then started mimicking Ku "Hey I'm hungry! Let's hunt for meat!" she then pointed at nowhere "Hey! Who ate all the meat?! Oh right, I did, false alarm!"

Chi sighed "There's also his _otherself _as Sui calls it, I mean, how can a guy go from a meat loving idiot to a raping psychopath in just a second. Well to tell the truth I think that's cool and all but does he have to do it every single time he sees a girl? I can understand 2 or maybe 3 but every single time? It's like the guy lived in a cave in isolation for all his life or something"

"Ka… There's nothing I can say much about him really. Just the fact that he's moody, doesn't talk much and he's also _very _boring. For some strange reason he and Ku get along even though they are polar opposites."

"And there's Fu, our fearless leader. For a warrior he's pretty dangerous and he doesn't think twice in killing his opponents making him invincible. I hate the fact that he shows his soft side to Sui though. It's not like she's anything important. I mean, they never hear me whine about that. Well, I do whine a lot but not those sissy stuff like she does."

Before she could continue a vision appeared inside Chi's mind.

"What the fuck?! I can see?"

She tried looking at her hands but all she saw was darkness

"Okay, I'm officially disturbed now. What in the spirits is happening here?!"

She then heard laughter coming from the scenery infront of her

"_Is that all you got Twinkletoes? I bet even Snoozles can hit better than you_" she **saw **herself taunting Fu

"Is Fu b-bald?" she looked closely and confirmed that his leader was definitely bald

"Ahahaha Oh man! I can't believe it! I mean, it's the fact that it really looks good on him makes it funnier than it should be" she continued laughing

"_Oh sure Toph, that was a low blow and you know it!_" She heard the younger Ku whined

"Oh? From the way they sound I'm betting these guys were us when we were younger. But I don't ever recall us being this, happy." She observed her younger self earthbending and came to a conclusion

"Hmmm… After further looking at myself I can safely say that I **will** grow taller and sexier if what I can feel on my body is correct." She nodded her head in satisfaction "and of course her bending is a little off. I'm betting that she doesn't even know how to clay bend."

Her vision then changed to a different scene where her younger self was sitting alone on the ground

"Hm? What th-"

"_I can't believe he has forgotten about me, AGAIN!_" her younger self shouted

"_When Aang talks to me he's like 'Hey Sifu T, have you noticed how beautiful Katara looks in her dress' or 'Hey Sifu T, do you think Katara would like it if I give here these?'. Not even once has he asked how I would have felt if he gave me those gifts. All he cares about is Sugar queen! What does she have that I don't?!_"

"Ok, so technically I'm _inlove_ with Fu here! Wow, talk about a kick in the nuts. Well atleast Fu in my world is a badass. I think that's a plus."

She saw Katara walking towards her younger self

"And who else would go to my aid and try to cheer me up. Does she even know about personal space? Why does she have to go and solve every little problem her grubby hands could find? "

"_Hey Toph, how're you feeling?_" Katara asked

Chi snorted "Understatement of the year."

"_What does it look like I feel? Do I look happy to you?!_" Toph snapped

"_Whoa calm down, I'm just trying to cheer you up_"

"_Well too bad for you because you only made everything worse!_"

"_What did I do?_" Katara asked

"_Like I would tell you anything!_" and Toph stormed off

"_Toph wait! Don't you want to talk about this?_"

"My mistake. _THIS _is the understatement of the year. Go Sui! Even in this world you're a pain in the ass!"

The scenery changed again. This time inside the Fire palace

"_Hey princess, having fun sitting on the throne all day?_" Toph waltz inside the throne room and asked Fire lord Zuko

"_Can't you address me with my title like every other people in the nation?_" Zuko asked warily

"_Nope, too much of a hassle. Calling you princess is better anyway._" She said enthusiastically

"_I'm glad to know that I'm the source of you happiness_" Zuko said sarcastically

"So Zuko is the fire lord huh? Who would've guessed?"

"_What are you doing here anyway?_" Zuko asked Toph

"_Meh I was bored and thought that maybe I can bug you until I'll find someone else to annoy._"

Zuko sighed tiredly "_Can't you find someone else to annoy? Isn't there anyone you want to disturb more than me?_"

"_Hmm for the moment, no, so you'll have to do._" Toph mocked sighed

"Hehe I like her. She's just like me only more obnoxious. Hmm I wonder if she already made her first kill." She remembered when her parents were on their knees beggin her to spare their lives

"Ahh those were the days. These days though killing has gotten less satisfying. Maybe I can have a little fun if ever I can get to this world. From the looks of things this is a peaceful world."

Chi then had an evil smirk on her face "That's gotta change."

'Chi, are you there?'

'Fu? Man I'm so glad to hear you!'

'Where are you now?'

'I'm in this spirit forsaken darkness and I can't take it much longer!'

'Don't worry. We're actually in another world and in few more hours we'll be able to cross over'

'Wait, back up. Are you saying that we're actually in another world and what I saw was not just my imagination?'

'Ahh so you already saw our counterparts then? That means I don't have to explain it to you.'

'This is great! I can't wait to cause havoc there!'

'Well looks like someone is happy. OK I'll contact you later' and silence followed

"Hehehe and to think I have so many things in store for this world."

"Hmm it's been a long time since I last saw my parents." She smiled "I think I should visit them first"

And evil laughter followed"

"Oh wait. Since we're gonna be in a whole new world, I need a new name."

Author: psst… try Melon Lord

"Oh ok. Thanks"

Author: no problem

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone. Please review ^_^


	15. Heed Thy Warning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything ATLA because somebody else does, obviously.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Can't believe I'm actually done with the "Remember Thy Name" arc XD. It was kinda getting difficult in finding ways for the Yohso to discover their counterparts and I was relieved that I pulled it off somehow.

Lez go!

-Southern parts of the ocean-

"Hmm… Hey Appa, have you noticed how grey the sky is today?" Aang asked the giant furball

Appa just answered him with a growl

"You're right Appa. I also think it's time to head back." And off they went

"Hey Appa, is it just me or are the clouds not moving?" Aang noticed how the clouds haven't moved an inch even though the wind current was very strong

After a short journey Aang arrived at the Southern water tribe.

Well it **was** supposed to be there. What Aang saw was just a plain ice and nothing else.

"I could've sworn the tribe was located here. Maybe I missed it. Yip yip." And off they go

They searched for hours but still they couldn't find it.

"What happened? Did the tribe move or something? If they did then there should be some sort of indication to where they were last located. Let's go to Ba Sing Se, maybe I can find information there. Let's go to Kyoshi Island first, maybe they went there."

When he arrived at the island he was greeted by the most gruesome sight he ever saw. Bodies everywhere, from little children to old people.

"Wh-what happened he-here?!" he rushed towards a fallen women and checked her pulse but to no avail.

"How did this happen? Who could've done something this awful?" he asked no one in particular

"You!" a female voice shouted behind him. When he turned around he was met by a kyoshi warrior.

"How dare you return here after what you've done!" shouted the warrior

"Me? Wh-what have I done?" ask Aang

"Don't lie to me! You came here and told us you needed some supplies and when we turned our backs you attacked us! You deliberately slaughtered the villagers!"

"N-no! That wasn't me!" he tried reasoning

"Lies!" and the girl charged towards him

"Please stop! It wasn't me, I swear!" he evaded every attack the girl threw at him

"Shut up or I'll make you!" she swung her fans towards Aang but he just jumped towards Appa

"Appa yip yip!" and they were off

"Come back here!" and she sank to her knees and cried

"Wh-what's happening? Why was she blaming me for?" he sat there and pictured the village once again

"All those people, I can't believe they died and I wasn't there to protect them."

He cried for minutes and headed for Ba Sing Se

"I hope my questions will be answered after we arrive there."

He couldn't have been so wrong. He arrived at Ba Sing Se walls after flying for hours or what's left of it anyway. Most of the wall has already crumbled and Ba Sing Se was vulnerable to attacks.

Appa landed on top of the wall and Aang jumped off of him

"Even here? Where are the guards?" he was answered by a hail of rocks coming towards him

"Woah! Hey, watch out!" he was talking to the guards by his left but they didn't seem to hear him because they started attacking him again

"Stop! I came here to help!" he tried reasoning with them but still to no avail

"Please listen to me! I'm the avatar maybe I can help you!" that did the trick and they stopped

But instead of seeing hope in their faces, Aang saw absolute fear.

"The-the avatar? Fall back! It's the avatar! He's gonna murder us all!" and they earth bended away from him

"Mu-murder them? What's happening here? Why is everyone afraid of me? I didn't do anything!" and he jumped on Appa and they flew away

"I can't believe they thought I was gonna kill them." He choked "Let's go to the fire nation, maybe Zuko can tell us what's happening"

When he arrived at the forested area of the fire nation he saw dead fire nation soldiers everywhere

"Even in the fire nation? Did a war breakout?" he then noticed that all the bodies he saw were only from the fire nation.

"That's strange. If this was a war there should've been bodies from the attackers. Why are there only bodies of fire nation soldiers? I need to hurry, Zuko might need help."

He arrived at the palace and saw a giant hole above the throne room

"Oh no" and he went down and saw the people inside either dead or dying.

But what he saw in the middle of the room made his blood go cold

"I-is that Ozai?!" he saw Ozai still underground except for his head "Where is the others? How come Zuko isn't here?"

He looked around and saw some people trying to move even though half their body is either crushed or cut clean right off. The moans of the dying made it all worse.

"This is a nightmare. This isn't happening." He covered his ears and closed his eyes to block the gruesome sight from him.

"_Don't worry. Everything will be over in a short while_" he heard his own voice and when he looked up he saw himself leaning on a wall, smirking towards him. "Actually this already happened and too bad for you nothing you'll do will change this"

"Who are you! What have you done to my friends?!" Aang demanded

The other Aang raised his eyebrow "Isn't it obvious? I'm you. You mean **OUR **friends."

"No you're not! If you're me then why did you do this?" Aang made a stance

"Me?" other Aang asked surprised "What makes you think I did this?"

Aang winced "We-well since everyone blames me for all of this and you happened to be there so yeah, I know it's you who did all this!"

Other Aang shook his head "It wasn't me. The truth is I'm only a figment of your imagination. What you see infront of you is a memory. **YOUR** memory to be precise."

"This can't be my memory. This never happened. You're lying!"

Other Aang sighed "Believe what you want." And he disappeared to thin air

"What was that all about? Is this really my memory?" he closed his eyes and concentrated

When he opened his eyes again he was face to face with himself again. But this time the one he's facing with is older and has paler skin

"We finally meet avatar. Did you like **MY** **WORLD**?"

"So you're the one who killed all of those innocent people?" Aang stood on his air bending stance

"No. Atleast not all of them. Most of the people I killed were in Kyoshi Island and the other people you was probably done by **my** friends."

Aang was wide eyed "Y-you mean?"

"Yes, them. It was seeing you. I hope the next time we meet we can _play_ a little"

And everything went dark.

-Southern Water tribe-

"Is he ok?" Katara asked as gran-gran was tending the unconscious avatar

"I don't know" answered gran-gran "It's strange though"

"What is?"

"The fact that you found him in the middle of nowhere unconscious and he's body temperature didn't even drop. It's like he was in a state of hibernation of something"

"Well when we found him he was actually in a hibernation state and only woke up after Sokka used his club to open the iceberg." Katara explained

Gran-grand nodded "Ok. It looks like everything seems alright. What I need you to do now is look after him while return to my chores."

"Ok gran-gran. Thanks for all your help" and gran-gran left the hut

"Is he awake yet?" Sokka asked when he entered the hut

"No" Katara answered sadly "I wonder why he was unconscious though"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. I bet the reason he fell unconscious is because he was so tired and didn't have any sleep last night" he said nonchalantly

"And how would you know if he had any sleep last night?"

"Call it bro's intuition."

"Bro's intuition?" Katara raised her eyebrow

"Yeah. You wouldn't understand since it's a guy thing"

Katara groaned "Ugh let's just look after him ok?"

"Fine"

Katara was going to make Sokka get some warm water when Aang stirred

"N-no please stop" Aang mumbled

"Aang? Are you awake?"

"Please don't do it… Nooooooooooooooooo!" Aang shot out from the bed shouted from the top of his lungs towards the ceiling.

"Aang! Everything's alright! Calm down…" Katara stood up and hugged the struggling avatar

"Everyone they… they" he mumbled

"What? They what Aang?" Katara asked him softly

"They… they died" and he cried on her shoulders "And I wasn't there to protect them"

"Shh shh it's ok. Just calm down and tell me everything"

"Ok"

Aang then proceeded to tell the siblings about his dream

"So you're saying there's another you in another world and his a jerk?" Sokka summarized

"Pretty much. Oh and there was another me there and he warned me."

"Warned you? Of what?"

Aang closed his eyes "I can't remember. Everything is a blur."

"That's ok. Just tell us when you remember though" Katara reassured him

"Ok." And he went back to lie down on the bed

-Earth kingdom territory-

Fu stood up from his lotus position and looked towards Ba Sing Se

"Let the games begin" and he vanished

**Author's Notes:** Wow that was a hard chapter to write XD I couldn't believe it took me 3 hours just to write this short chapter! Hope you'll like it! Nico is out, peace!


	16. Fear Thy Ally

**Disclaimer:** I'm surprised to know I'm still saying I don't own ATLA.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Something tells me that not much people are reading my fic. Shame. But, that doesn't mean I'll stop since I still have many people reading it :D. Oh and starting from now on the title will be displayed **IN** the chapter since I'm betting nobody even cares about it XD. Lez go!

**Fear Thy Ally**

Aang opened his eyes after having another dreamless sleep. He was still resting inside the hut ever since that time he had that strange nightmare.

Normally he woke up with Katara or Sokka there waiting for him but now he seems to be alone. He laid there for about an hour before he felt that someone should've checked him by now

"That's strange. Katara, are you there?" he shouted but received no answer "Sokka? Gran-gran?"

He waited for another fifteen minutes but still nobody came

"Oh no. Don't tell me I'm having that dream again" and he stood up surprisingly fast for his condition and went outside and breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the people there still doing their daily chores

"That's a relief. I thought I was gonna go through that experience again." He said to no one in particular

"Aang? Why are you awake? You should be resting." Said an all too familiar female voice behind him

Aang scratched his bald head "Hehe it's because I thought I was having that nightmare again. You know the one where everybody uh…" he didn't continue

"I understand. Come on, you need to rest." Katara told him and before they can go inside the tent someone screamed.

"What was that?" asked Katara and they looked at each other then rushed towards the source of the scream.

When they arrived they saw a gruesome sight. Blood was oozing through the icy floor and in the middle of it was Sokka holding a dead headless child in his hand. The head of the child was just next to his right foot.

"Hey guys, look what I got?" Sokka was addressing Aang and Katara.

"So-sokka what did you d-do?!" Katara shrieked at his brother.

"Oh, this?" he pointed on the head "I just thought that he needed a trim." He shrugged

"Why!" Katara asked again

Sokka groaned "Could you please shut up! You're as noisy as ever!"

"Speak for yourself" said a female voice behind him that Katara and Aang didn't notice since he and the corpse was blocking her. "I for one think you're the loudest person in the world" said the girl behind him

"Why thank you!" he smiled towards her

"That wasn't a compliment" she rolled her eyes

"A-azula?! What is she doing here?!" Aang was shocked to see the princess there of all people

Azula raised her eyebrow "Why should we tell you?"

They glared at each other until Sokka spoke up

"Hey" Sokka was talking directly to Aang "Before anything else, why are you bald?"

Silence ensued "Why are you asking that now?" Azula groaned

"Because I'm curious, duh! It's not that I'm against it or anything but it just looks, you know, weird."

"We-well, the monks told me that it helps me clear my mind."

Sokka looked at him like he was crazy "And you believe that crap?"

"Of course. The monks always tells the truth" Aang defended because he's a monk as well

Sokka sighed "Now wonder you're weak."

"Are you done? We're kinda in the middle of something here." Azula said impatiently

"Ok ok. Sheesh! Don't get your underwear in a knot!" and she proceeded to glare at him

"As I was saying, we're here on official business and we would like some answers" she said still glaring at Sokka

"What business?" Katara demanded. She didn't like the fact that her brother was working with the most dangerous enemy in the whole world and she also feared him because he just clearly killed a child but she didn't see any regret from him.

"We'll be the one asking questions here. Where's Sokka?" Azula asked

"Uhmm I'm pretty sure that's him" he pointed towards Ku

"Not me. The one who is currently dating that bitch." Ku said

"I don't get it. Aren't you Sokka?" Aang asked confused but still wary since the people he was talking to were clearly the enemy

"Hmm yes and no. I'm the cooler one" and he flexed his muscles. Katara instantly saw the difference because the moment he flexed his arm the muscles clearly showed years of combat and experience which his brother didn't have

"When translated means 'the air headed one'. Look we haven't got all day so just tell us where he is or things will get ugly." She made a stance and lightning came out from her fingers

"I would tell her if I were you. She's very impatient" Ku said nonchalantly

Katara bended some water and stood in a stance "No-" but before she could finish her sentence lightning went through her and her body sizzled for a moment and she fell dead

"Katara!" he was in shock since he didn't even see Azula move and the moment he blinked Katara was already blasted with lightning

"I told you we haven't got all day and that's what she got for defying me."

Ku whistled "Damn woman. You sure know how to turn me on"

Azula ignored him "Last chance. Tell me or you'll die as well"

Aang was enraged. He raised his hand to suffocate her but in a blink of an eye, his hand was cut off

"Too slow" Ku said while his swords was drawn back

Aang screamed a silent scream because of the pain and he fell to his knees

"So, have you changed your mind?" Azula whispered to his ear

Aang fought back the tears that were trying to come out "N-no."

Azula sighed "Goodbye" and everything went black.

Aang woke up screaming again just like last time.

"Aang! Stop! What happened!" Katara tried calming down the struggling avatar

"Don't! Stop! Nooooooooooo!" and he went to the avatar state

"Aaaaang!"

"Katara! Let's go! He's not in control! Let's get out of here!" Sokka dragged her sister out of the tent

"What happened?" Pakku asked them "Why's he in the avatar state?"

"We don't know" Katara answered "He was just sleeping when suddenly started shouting and after struggling for a few moments he went avatar state"

"This is bad. Evacuate the tribe" Pakku ordered the tribesmen "The avatar is in a state of rage and he can't be stopped! Go now!" and everyone started to run away from the village

While the others were running Katara rushed towards Aang "What are you doing?" Sokka held her sister

"I'm going to try and calm him" she said

"Are you crazy?! Can't you see he went blue on us inside that tent! No, I won't take any chances." He started dragging her sister. Before they can get too far Katara froze Sokka's body

"I'm sorry. I'll unfreeze you after I calm Aang down" and she ran towards the village where there was a giant tornado made of water

"Great just great! She left me to freeze, again! I went out of my way and tried to save her and what do I get? I got frozen in a middle of an avatar rampage. That's it! If anyone needs helping I'll just look the other way and just do my business" he ranted

As Katara got near Aang she felt the air getting colder and colder

"Aang! You need to stop! Please! You're going to destroy the village" she shouted towards him

As Aang looked towards her he remembered how Azula killed her with lightning and that just fueled his anger "Noooooooooooooooo!" and the water tornado exploded

Katara shielded herself with ice and when it was all over half the village was wiped out. Aang was in the middle of the crater of the explosion barely conscious

"Aang!" Katara rushed to him and when she got near she saw him crying

"No… Please… Make it stop" he whispered

"Shhh there there… No one's going to hurt you." She hugged him

"Sh-she killed y-you" he told her

Katara broke the hug and directly looked into his eyes "Who did?"

"A-a…" he couldn't finish because he lost consciousness

Katara carried him towards the safer part of the village and put him down a bed

"Why is he having these nightmares? Is this connected to the last one?" and she proceeded to take care of him

Outside, Sokka was still frozen in place since the other villagers was still outside the village waiting for the signal to see if it was safe to enter.

"And once again I'm stuck in a very uncomfortable place. Why does the universe hate me?" he said dejectedly

-Inside a dark cave-

Fu tsked "I was so close. All I need is information regarding the others so that we can take them one at a time"

He contacted Ku 'Ku, are you there?'

'What's up?'

'Where are you now?'

'I think we're near Kyoshi Island. Why?'

'Good. I need you to find your counterpart and kill him at all costs'

'Way ahead of you. I have a bone to pick with him'

'You have your orders.'

'Roger that!'

Aang stood from his lotus position and looked towards outside.

"He's tougher than I thought"

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^_^


	17. Judge Thy Book

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA. Never. Nada. Zilch!

**Author's Notes:** Once again I'm sorry. I was distracted by "How to Train Your Dragon" fanfics! It's not my fault! It's just that Hiccup and Astrid reminds me of a certain couple in ATLA and I just think they're cute together. Just so you know, I'm referencing a little bit from HTTYD so don't go telling me that I'm copying from other stories or else!

Now I'm rambling. Well here's a treat to all of you my faithful readers. Lez Go!

"**Judge Thy Book"**

- Earth Kingdom Desert-

There was an oasis on the deserts of the Earth kingdom which was in the middle of a forsaken town. The food source of this town is rough and dry. The people living there are worse. This town was filled with all kinds of people, from hooligans to bandits to assassins. For some strange reason though, the people here are peaceful towards each other. They were going through their daily lives when they saw a lone figure walking towards their town. There was nothing strange about him but only the fact that this person is walking _leisurely_ along the desert while the sun was about 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

When the figure entered the town, the people around him stared at him like a giant piece of meat. He went inside a bar and sat down a stool. For some odd reason, the figure was struggling to get on the chair.

"Give me your strongest drink that you can provide." The figure said which startled the barman since the voice sounded feminine.

"Are you sure you can afford it?" asked the barman

"Drink now. Questions later" demanded the figure

The figure was suddenly surrounded by thieves and hooligans "I'm afraid to tell you that you won't be leaving here, alive that is." The barman told the figure while he took out a knife from his apron.

Since the figure was wearing a mask the barman couldn't see the smirk "I'm also afraid to tell you that if I don't get my drink by the count of three there will be smears of blood on your wall. One"

The people surrounding the figure stood in a stance.

"Two" and after uttering that word all the of them rushed towards him

"Three" all of a sudden all the people inside the bar except for the barman and the figure stood still.

The barman was confused until he saw the blood dripping from a hooligan's head. He looked closely and saw a hole the size of a marble running through the hooligan's head. Then at the same time they all fell.

"Wow" the figure sounded amazed "This is actually the first time I killed many people at once and no blood stain anywhere" the figure then looked towards the pale-faced barman "Now, how about m drink?"

Without a second thought the barman gave the hooded figure his drink and stood as far away as he can from the crazed person in front of him.

After drinking his beverage, the figure stood and made his to the door.

The barman sighed and stopped mid breath when the figure stopped just by the entrance

"One more thing. If anyone asks who did this, tell them it was the… Melon Lord" and the figure left

"M-melon Lord?" after he regained his senses he wondered why nobody has entered the bar yet. When he stepped out though bodies were everywhere, a mass genocide occurred right under his nose and he didn't even hear anyone scream. "Th-this is madness." He told himself "There's no way he could've killed all of them in just a few minutes." And he ran towards his house and started packing his things fearing the "Melon Lord" will return.

Just outside of town inside a rock tent, the figure removed his hood and mask and revealed a very stunning petite blind girl

"That went well." She said

A figure snorted inside the tent

"Oh come on. What did I do wrong now?" she asked

Ka sighed "I still can't believe you're calling yourself the 'Melon Lord'. Of all the word combination out there you chose those."

"Hey! If you don't like it then screw you!"

Ka sighed again "Doesn't matter really. As long as you accomplished the mission. You did leave survivors right?"

"Meh, just the barman. Which reminds me, I need to have a word with him about the drink he gave me. He called that the strongest drink they have?"

"You know, for a little blind girl you sure know your fair share of drinks."

She shrugged "That's because my house used to have all kinds of sakes that are rare to find. My parents thought that since I couldn't see they wouldn't have a problem of me knowing their stash. Pfft idiots"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's go to the next phase of the plan."

"Which is?"

Ka groaned by his partner's lack of interest "Which involves infiltrating Ba Sing Se and taking over the Dai Li"

"Ahh the part where I would kill Lei Fong and pretend to be him"

"Long Feng"

"What?" she asked confused

"His name is Long Feng, not Lei Fong." He corrected her

Chi groaned "Ugh whatever! As long as I'm killing someone I don't care!"

"At least you get the job done unlike Ku."

"Why are you suddenly so angry at him anyways?" she raised her eyebrow "I mean, you two actually get along surprisingly"

Ka sighed "It's because of my sister"

"What about her?"

"Don't you get it?" he looked towards her puzzled face "Have you ever seen Ku with a girl and _not _ doing anything to her?"

"What about me? He's never done anything to me."

"That's because you can kill him with just a flick of your finger."

"True. Are you telling me that you're acting like the protective big brother you never were?"

"No. I'm just afraid that our plans will be ruined just because of Ku's _urges_."

"Relax. He can control himself. I think."

"Control himself? Have you ever seen how he looks at certain girls?"

Chi raised her eyebrow "Was that a trick question?"

Ka smacked his face "You know what I mean!"

"Sheesh. Why are you so tense anyway? It's not like we can go back home anytime soon."

"That's completely the reason why I'm tense! Haven't you realized yet?! We were so close and _this_ happened!" he snapped

"Of course I know how you feel. I was there remember? No need to shout. It's not like I'm deaf or anything."

"Why are you so calm anyway?"

Chi shrugged "Let's just say that I have found a whole new playground to mess with" she smiled innocently

"I don't even want to know what's running through that mind of yours." Ka shook his head

"Then don't." and she went outside

"Where are you going?" he went out after her

"Towards Ba Sing Se. Duh. Where else would I go in this spirits forsaken land"

"I see you're eager."

"No shit Sherlock."

Ka looked puzzled "Uhh who's Sherlock?" he asked

Chi stopped on her tracks "To tell you the truth, I don't know. It just blurted out of my mouth"

They were silent for a few minutes until Ka broke it

"Are we walking all the way there?" he asked

"Of course not." She answered

"Then why are we still walking?" he asked exasperated

"_Because_ I'm still looking for a something to use as a kind of ship for us to ride on." She explained

"Can't you just bend this sand?"

"Of course I can, but unlike other rock types sand doesn't stick together for very long and very tiring to hold it firmly for a few hours. Not to mention I'm also gonna carry you so no thanks" she smiled towards him

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're really stupid or not"

She glared towards him "That better be a compliment"

And they proceeded to walk until they reached a town where there were ships made of some kind of wood and has a sail on it.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot" she smiled

Ka sighed "Here we go again. Just make sure you call yourself something more fearful"

"Yeah yeah whatever" and she left and walked towards the village

**Author's Notes:** Here you go folks. Hope you'll enjoy it.


	18. Control Thy Urges

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA… Ever ever ever ever ever ever and oh, ever!

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I know some of you won't care but I just want to say that I really love Astrid and Hiccup ^_^

Their relationship is very cute in a violent and awkward kind of way. I just love how Astrid tries to be nonchalant when in the inside she just wants to jump Hiccup. I also love how Hiccup tries his best to impress Astrid when she already admires his 'Hiccup' ways.

I'm rambling again… Without further ado, here's a new chapter for you!

Before anything else. Some scenes here came from another fic of seyary-minamoto so don't go and accuse me of anything

Lez Go!

"**Control Thy Urges"**

-In the forest of the island of Kyoshi-

"Ok I think I have a plan" Ku told Azula

"What plan?" Azula asked perplexed

"What do you mean what plan?" Ku asked back

Azula groaned "What I mean to say is what plan are you talking about."

Ku looked offended "The plan to invade the village of course! Duh!"

Azula raised her eyebrow "You actually thought of a plan? And here I thought you were just gonna lug it out."

"Hey, just because I'm aggressive doesn't mean I don't care about my life!" he told her

"Could've fooled me." She said haughtily

Ku groaned at her stubbornness 'And they said I have a huge ego'

Ku looked towards her "Let's just get this over with alright"

Azula was shocked to see him this serious. She never thought he could have a face like that.

'Maybe he's not as stupid as he looks after all.' She told herself

"Ok, first things first, I have this fake beard I used when we infiltrated the fire nation before and maybe I can use it again to fool the villagers in thinking I'm someone different entirely." He revealed his 'Wang Fire' beard and tried it on if it still fits or not

Azula face palmed 'Or maybe he is'

"Hmmm I wonder if the Sokka in this world already use this disguise or not."

"Of course he did you moron."

"And how would you know?" Ku asked her accusingly

"Because he's you! **You** are the only person dumb enough to think that that beard can fool anyone!" she pointed at the shaggy beard Ku was currently wearing

"I beg to differ!" he shot back "I have you know that I used this disguise before to join the fire nation army and they even made me a memorial tomb stone after I 'died' " he said proudly

"And you actually believe that those soldiers are smart enough to think for themselves?"

Ku tried to answer but saw her point and just looked away from her

Azula sighed loudly "Why him? Of all the people I get stuck with, **you're **the one they gave me! Spirits, why!"

"Speak for yourself. You may see me as an idiot but if you ask me all I see is a spoiled princess who doesn't even know how to appreciate someone's ingenious plan"

"You call that **ingenious**? I bet that you thought of that 'plan' in the span of 1 minute"

"Actually it was 2 minutes and 12 seconds" he said matter-of-factly

Azula just smacked her face

"Hey stop that!" he scolded her

"And why should I?" she asked him

"Because you would ruin your beautiful face, which is the only thing I like about you"

"Quite the gentleman are you? I bet all the ladies you flirted with fell for you in a second"

"Thanks. I knew you liked me that way"

"That was sarcasm you idiot."

"Fine! If you really hate my plan that much-"

"Which I clearly do" she cut him off and smirked at his reaction

"**LIKE I SAID**, how about we just make a new plan"

"Wow, that's the first smart suggestion you made since we met"

"Would you please stop making fun of me or so help me I will do… **inappropriate** **things** to you when your back is turned" he seethed

That shut Azula up. The last thing she needed was a homicidal maniac trying to kill her or worse. She visibly gulped and nodded her head

"Good. Now, tell me how **you** would invade this town inconspicuously."

Her mood change immediately

"I suggest that before we move in we must see how their guards patrol and see if they have any openings or not" she said in one breath

"Go on" Ku told her and she nodded

"If my musings are correct then they should act the same way as in our world"

"You do have a valid point. I think we should do it during the night so that there will be less chance of anyone spotting us" Ku said

"Ok. Now that we established how we would sneak in, let's talk about what we would do when we get inside."

"Our first priority should disabling the patrolling kyoshi warriors. In our world they scout in pairs and that shouldn't be too hard to get by. My concern is the warriors inside the watch towers. They have the perfect vantage point and they can see the whole village from where they're located"

"You forgot one tiny detail. That is the layout in **our **world. I already started scouting the village while you were sleeping and to my surprise it's relatively small. From my calculations, the village population should only be between 40 to 60"

Ku whistled "You're a lot smarter than I thought."

"Believe it or not, I'm really good in making strategies whenever I'm bored in the palace."

"Looks like I underestimated you then"

"Looks like you did. Let's get back to business, shall we?"

"Right. From your description of the village I can tell that in this world this village rarely encounters any fights and only trains their warriors just for the sake of the safety of the people regardless of how strong the invaders are."

"Exactly. These warriors weren't trained to take on a full invasion and I'm betting my honor that these girls haven't committed murder since they started training."

"And you did?" Ku asked curiously

"Of course I already killed someone. I may be a princess but I do not fear getting blood on my hands"

"But earlier inside that dark void you said you were disgusted by killing."

"I was talking about the fact that you **eat **the animals you kill. At least have the decency to _cook_ your food _before _eating them."

"Why would I cook them when they can be eaten raw?" he asked bewildered

Azula groaned "We're getting sidetracked again."

"Speak for yourself." He mumbled "Ok, where were we? Oh right, we'll infiltrate during the night and take out the guards by pairs and hide the bodies so that we won't be discovered before we finish our mission."

"I still can't believe I actually _offered_ to join you." Azula droned

"Hey, it beats being held in rope for the spirits know how long."

"Yeah, yeah. Shall we continue?" Azula waved him off

"After we take care all of the guards we will go to the leader's house and take him hostage to take control of the village." Ku said

"And after that we will send a message to the Souther Watertribe asking for _assistance_ after being attacked by fire nation rebels."

Ku chuckled

"What's so funny? You think my plan is stupid?" Azula threatened him

"No, no. It's just that I think it's hilarious how the fire nation hasn't invaded the south when from the looks of things that village has a population of 25."

Azula mused "You're right. If the fire nation in this world is the invaders then how come they're starting their assault on the bigger cities when they should've started on the smaller cities to surround the remaining ones?"

"Meh. It doesn't matter really. As long as we can get the job done I wouldn't mind."

"That's one thing we can agree on. So shall we begin tonight or wait after we memorize the routine of the patrols." Azula asked

"Let's go with the latter. We're not in a hurry anyway." Ku answered

Azula sighed "That means one more night of spending with you."

"You make it sound like I'm the plague."

"You're not. You're worse."

"Hey! Why do you hate me anyway?" Ku demanded

"Are you really asking why?" Azula asked irritably

"Yep."

"For starters, _you_ took my ticket out of that place!"

"Say what now?"

Azula groaned "**I **was planning to leave that palace because living there was making me grow crazy! It was going well until **you** decided to show up and ruined everything by killing my slaves **and **kidnapping me! How's that for hating you!"

"Are you done?" Ku had the decency to yawn "Look, it's not that I don't care about how you feel it's just that can you please hold your grudge against me **until** we finish this mission?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Well I can. I know deep down you can't resist me." He smirked towards her which earned him a harsh glare

"Well I think you need to dig deeper because you're not as close as you think of how I feel about you." And Azula stomped away

Ku was still looking at the area where Azula stood and smirked "Yeah, she digs me" and he proceed to spy on the village

-Nighttime-

"Hmm from the looks of things they seem to follow a certain route and there is a 1 minute gap between patrols" Ku observed

"I can't believe how open for attacks this village is. Now I'm beginning to wonder if what you said about the fire nation in this world is true or not." Azula shook her head

"Shhh… It looks like someone is coming this way."

"It was about time" Azula growled

Ku raised his eyebrow towards her "Ok, what's going on?"

"Do you know the reason why my father keeps me in the palace at all times?"

"Uhh no…" Ku answered bewildered

"Let's just say that when I see prey I **always** go for the **kill.**" As the warrior got closer to the bush they were hiding Azula jumped out and grabbed the girl from the neck and twisted it. An audible snapping sound was heard originating from the girl and she fell lifeless on the ground.

While that was happening Ku just stood there shocked to see the princess abandoning her hiding spot and went for the kill. He was gaping at her while she dragged the body behind the bushes.

Ku shook his head to return to reality "So what happened to observing now and kill later?"

Azula shrugged "Like I said, when I see prey I go for the kill"

'I'm beginning to like her' Ku thought to himself and didn't voice out fearing the princess might reveal their location by shouting at him

"One more thing though" Azula added "When I start, it's really hard to stop" and she jumped out of the bushes, _again._

Ku sighed 'So much for stealth' and he went after her

-Village borders-

"I can't believe Sokka and Suki broke up." Said a kyoshi warrior

"It's too bad she won't tell us why." Said another

"Hey, I noticed that Ty Lee was also sad. Do you think they are connected?" said the first warrioir

"I doubt it. Ty Lee _never_ gets sad. If she does then she usually hides it, I think"

"Actually, you're right." Both the warriors jumped as they heard a female voice behind them and when they looked back all they saw were fingers going through their eyes

Right after Azula pierced their eyes she released blue flames through her fingers and the girls insides boiled to a crisp and they fell sizzling.

On the other side Ku was currently using his boomerang to slice a warrior's head clean off. He then proceeded to slit the other's throat while she stood there shock to see their leader's previous lover in the middle of the night

One by one the warriors fell right under the villager's noses until all the patrolling warriors dead. Ku and Azula met at the edge of Suki's house and saw that the kyoshi warrior leader was asleep.

Ku sneaked inside the house through the window and proceeded to approach Suki discreetly. When he was 2 feet from her, she sprang up and held a knife infront of her.

When she saw her attacks face she was shocked to see none other than her exboyfriend "So-sokka? What're you doing here creeping around?"

"Do you really have to ask?" asked a calm voice behind her

Suki turned around and was shocked for the second time that night "A-Azula? Y-you too? What's going on here" she asked frantically

"Well for starters, this is for defying me" Ku punched her in the face and the force made her lie down facing forward "and this is for lying behind my back" he started stomping on her stomach, hard

Suki coughed up blood after Ku's 4th stomp. Ku then took a bunch of Suki's hair and pulled her up "I'm not done." He then punched her on the stomach. "This" he punched her again "is" another punch "for" he dropped her and unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head "wasting all my time!" and he swung his sword down

**Author's Notes:** Yey! My first cliffy! Please review!


	19. Controlling Thy Temper

**Disclaimer: **For the nth time I don't own ATLA.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Some people that send me messages are expecting Suki to die while others don't! Don't worry, all will be revealed in this chapter!

On another note, I want to write a "How to Train Your Dragon" fic, so I'm asking you, my readers, if that is a good idea since **you're **the one reading and **I'm **the one writing. So send me messages about your answers ok?

Lez go!

"**Controlling Thy Temper"**

The tip of the sword was just above Suki's head when Ku suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Azula asked him.

Ku gave her a skeptical look as he sheathed his sword "Did you forget we need her, _alive?_"

"Why?"

"Because, we'll use her as leverage when _Sokka_ and the others will come here and try to stop us, if they can that is." He explained

"That is a good point. If you ask me though she'll just be a burden."

"Really?" he asked her

Azula has a vague idea what's running through Ku's mind "Yes, really. Did you expect something else?" she challenged

Ku dared to answer her "Well, I think you're just jealous." He said smugly

"Here we go again." Azula groaned "When are you going to put it through your thick skull that **I** don't have a **crush** on **you!**"

"You're just in denial." He said matter-of-factly "But deep down I know that you crave for this." He motioned to his upper body "and **this**" he pointed at his lower body

"I think I'm gonna be sick" she mocked said "Let's just get back to business, shall we?" she looked towards the glaring girl infront of her

Suki was still on the ground because the beating he got from Ku still hurt her. Thoughts ran through her mind. 'What're they gonna do to me?' she mused 'The real question is, why are they doing this?'

"Azula, tell me, since when did you corrupt Sokka's mind?" Suki asked

"I'm sorry to tell you but this idiot has already been corrupted the moment I met him."

"And that's Ku to you, bitch" Ku corrected Suki

"You must really hate her, do you?" Azula asked amused

"You have no idea." He glared at Suki

"Out of curiosity, what did _she _do to you?" Azula asked again

"The only thing I'm going to tell you is that she **defied** my orders."

"That's it?" Azula asked not believing what he just said

"Yup. Now, what do we do with her?"

"Please, like you can hurt me." Suki challenged

Ku moved towards her until their faces were inches apart "You have no idea of what I can do." He flashed his evil smile "I'm not who you think I am."

"Will stop threatening her? She's already scared by your face if that's any consolation." Azula said exasperated

"Fine." For once Ku was not arguing back "Let's tie her up and wait till morning to tell the villagers of their _tasks._"

"What tasks?" Suki asked while Ku was binding her

"You'll see"

By the time Ku finished tying her up the sun rose from the forest

"It's morning. How about we greet the villagers with a bang? Care to do the honors?" Ku asked Azula

"It would be my pleasure" she responded enthusiastically

Azula stepped outside and observed her surroundings. The sky was blue, the air was fresh and the grass was green.

"It's the perfect day to ruin someone's life. In our case a whole village." She told herself

In an instant lightning shot out towards the sky, but unlike her younger self's lightning, hers lingered in the air for the whole 10 seconds and it formed into a tree without any leaves.

The sound that that was produced by that attack made the villagers go outside their houses and to investigate.

"Good morning everyone!" Ku shouted "I know you're all wondering what's going on but I assure that what I plan to do to you is worse than your assumptions" an evil smirk etched his face

"Just so you know, we already kidnapped your leader, Suki, and killed all you warriors so there's no one left in this village that can protect you." He was now in the middle of the village

While Ku was talking, a farmer made his way towards the forest to ask for help from other villages but the moment he went deep in the forest an explosion occurred just below him.

All the villagers heard the explosion and had fearful looks on their faces.

"I see someone was stupid enough to walk away during my announcements." Ku said nonchalantly

"As you have heard, that explosion was triggered by the person who tried to escape. While you were all sleeping, I've set some traps all over the island and when you make the wrong move it is goodbye to you."

"Why are you doing this?" asked the village chief

"Let's just say we're playing cat and mouse. We're the cats." He motioned to himself and Azula "And the mice are your so-called heroes"

"Wh-what does that m-make us?" the chief asked fearfully

Ku beamed "Haven't you figured it out yet? You're the bait for the mice! Isn't that wonderful?"

"We won't stand for this!" Shouted an enraged villager "I'' stand and fight for my village! Who's with me?"

Before anyone can raise their hands lightning went through the guy. He coughed up blood and he fell, dead.

"Anyone else?" Azula asked while her finger was still smoking from the attack

Nobody dared to speak for obvious reasons

"No questions?" Ku looked around the villagers "Excellent! First things first, bring all the children in the village hall."

"Why? What're you planning to do with them?" Demanded the chief

"Nothing in particular. They're just leverage when you people start to grow a backbone." Ku said happily

"You're mad!" shouted a random woman

"Thanks!" he mocked bowed

While he was down, another random villager ran towards him with rage and raised his dagger to pierce Ku

Ku smirked while still bowing "Too slow"

Everyone was staring at the space above the guy. What was currently soaring was the guy's hand with the dagger still stuck to it. When they looked towards him all they saw was a guy holding his throat while Ku sheathed his sword. In a matter of seconds the guy laid down on the hard ground

"Who's next? I'm still riled up by earlier events and need something to vent on. Any volunteers?" he held his sword in the ready.

That got everyone moving and before Ku knew it, all the kids were inside the village hall

"I don't believe it." Azula said

"Well, I can be intimidating when I want to" Ku said

"Not that! I mean the fact that they fear you more than they fear me!" she snapped "That is so degrading!"

"Geez, take it easy will you? At least we got them doing what we want them to do"

"That's easy for you to say" she grumbled

**Author's Notes:** I know it's a short chapter but I don't know what else to put inside. So here you go!


	20. Trust Thy Stranger

**Disclaimer: ** I (insert name here) swore to say that I don't own ATLA.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I'm very disappointed today because I didn't receive my pay this 15th and I don't have any money anymore. Isn't that amazing!

Let's just get this over with.

Lez Go!

-Omashu-

To say that the king is crazy is an understatement. He loves messing around and he usually involves his citizens in his shenanigans. Once, he made everyone wear a possum-chicken suit for a day and anyone who didn't wear it will spend the night with him. Then, in another day he made everyone use the word poop in every sentence they use and anyone who refused will receive poop, literally.

But of the entire king's crazy ideas this one takes the cake.

"Hmm I can see that you have no papers to say who you are and where you're from." Boomy said to the lady in front of her

"Like I said before your highness, I lost my papers during the storm." Replied the woman bowing

Boomy stroke his goatee "Very well, you can stay but you must follow everything what I say or else!" he gave her his craziest stare but was shocked to see that the woman gave him no reaction

"Thank you, your highness" the woman bowed and left

Boomy looked towards his advisor

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

The advisor was shocked to hear ask him for, you know, advice

"From the look I saw from that woman I knew for a fact that she was a victim of war."

"How do you know that?" Boomy asked

"Didn't you see the look in her eyes?"

"No"

"Well, your highness, for one thing she wasn't disturbed by your _actions_." Said the advisor carefully

"Now that you mentioned it, I did try to scare her but for some odd reason she didn't budge." Boomy mused

"Didn't you also see how calm her face was the moment she entered your palace?"

"Nope. I was busy thinking of ways to scare." Boomy said

"I just hope we didn't make a mistake, your highness" said the advisor with finality

Boomy just nodded

-Streets of Omashu-

The woman was walking along the streets not even glancing at anyone or anything. She had a hood on so no one also saw her face.

While walking along an alley she was stopped by three thugs

"Hey lady, you lost?" said one of them

The lady just maneuvered her way through them but they cut her off

"It's impolite not to answer." Said another one

"Maybe she needs to be taught a lesson" said the last member of the group and he reached out to grab her arm.

The woman just sighed and in a blink of an eye the man's hand that was inches from her broke apart like crystal.

The man tried to scream but for some reason his throat has been clogged by something

"I tried being nice but you give me no choice" the other two thugs looked towards the woman as she spoke. "Now none of you shall escape"

"Let's see about that!" the second thug unsheathed his dagger and tried to stab her but to his confusion the dagger just broke apart just like his friend's hand

"I hate violence" the woman started "but I hate molesters more" she raised her arm

For a moment nothing happened but to the thugs surprise their bodies started to harden and before they knew it their hands and feet started to break apart.

Like the first victim, they couldn't scream.

"That's for underestimating me" and the woman left the alley leaving no evidence since the wind carried the crystalized bodies.

This time as she was walking in another street she glanced at a laughing family.

'At least there are still some good people here' she smiled to herself

As she walked along, she saw people exchanging smiles and giving each other gifts

'I wished our world was like this' she thought sadly

She then proceeded to go inside the apartment she rented before she was summoned to meet the king

When she closed the door she went into a meditating position and concentrated

'Fu, I'm inside Omashu and I've successfully got the king's approval'

'Already? Wow these people sure are stupid.'

'I think it's because this world is unlike ours' she defended them

Fu sighed 'I know how you feel. I know for a fact that you want our world to be just like theirs but it's too late to have those kinds of thoughts because we changed, **you** changed'

'I know' Sui choked on her words

'I'm sorry for making you remember but I need you to focus' Fu said comfortingly

'No, you're right' she recomposed herself 'This is not our world. Our world is full of hatred and violence. So whatever happens here I will not be swayed.'

'Very good. Now, what I want you to do is to get as close as possible to the king and when you think you are close enough, corrupt his beliefs, make him rethink his actions and make sure that he will heed your words.'

'I don't think it would be that hard.' She said

'Why?'

'I have a feeling that the king has a screw loose in his head. When I first met him he tried to scare me with his facial expressions'

'Really? What I would give to see Boomy's face like that. We're getting side-tracked here. You know your orders'

'Ok. Talk to you later.'

'You too. Oh, be careful' he said before disconnecting

"Now what do I do?" she asked herself

She decided to have a little stroll and went to the plaza to buy some supplies

A random kid beamed towards her and said "Hey, you look like master Katara. Only older"

Sui crouched infront of the kid smiling "Really? She must be so beautiful"

The kid nodded vigorously "Yes she is! My mother told me that master Katara and the Avatar went here months ago during the war"

"That's pretty amazing. Tell your mother that she raised the sweetest child a mother could have, ok?"

The kid beamed one more time before running of towards her mother "Ok!"

While looking at the mother and daughter she couldn't help but remember the past.

'_You want to be a what?_' he mother told her '_Katara, how many times do I have to tell you that woman's duty is only for house chores and not fighting._'

'_But mom,_' younger katara whined '_I'm really good at it. I'm even better than most boys my age._'

'_No buts. I don't want to have this discussion with you ever again, got it?_' her mother said with finality

'_Yes mom_' and younger katara walked away from her mother

'That was the last time I talked with her' Sui thought as she looked towards the retreating mother and daughter 'I should've stayed with her.' A single tear rolled down her face

Her thoughts were interrupted as a scream was heard in the distance

She ran towards the source and saw two fire nation soldiers holding the same little girl she talked to.

"Are you sure we're not being too bold here?" Chen whispered to Lei

"Shh. Quiet you idiot!"

They abandoned the ritual day ago because it wasn't working and they already sacrificed their last child so now they were looking for more children but failed to be unnoticed

Chen sighed "I told you we should have went for the street children."

"That was what I was doing. I didn't know this kid has a mother" Lei reasoned

"And I told you to wait but you were so persistent in taking her" Chen grumbled "Now we have the attention of everyone"

"Don't worry. We can still get away as long as we have the child with us" Lei said

"Let her go. Now!" they looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a woman wearing a hooded cloak to hide her face

"And who are you trying to stop us?" Lei challenged "Any wrong move and this girl gets it!"

"You're making a mistake here" she told him.

She was clenching her fists now. 'How dare he use that little girl as a shield?!' she thought angrily

"Oh really?" he asked mockingly "Last time I checked this worked like a charm."

"Time to make our exit" Chen then thrusts his hand on the ground producing a smokescreen they used to escape

"They're getting away" shouted Sui and she started to pursue them

They ran outside the village and went inside a cave. Sui followed them knowing fully well that it was a trap.

She was right. The moment she went inside she was surrounded by thugs and soldiers alike. Infront of her was Chen and Lei. The latter was crossing his arms and the former had a huge grin on his face

"Nice of you to visit our hideout." Chen said

"I give it 4 out of 10 in style" she said confidently

"You sound so sure of yourself when there are nearly 30 people surrounding you." Lei said

"Let's just say I've encountered worse" she just shrugged

"Oh really? What do you say about taking your hood off before I do something **inappropriate** to this child?" Lei ignited a fire ball in his hand and put it inches from the little girl's tear-filled face

"Fine" and Sui removed the hood showing them her face

Chen easily recognized her even though she has more muscle and has longer hair than her counterpart

"Waterbending peasant!" he shouted "What are you doing here?!" he demanded

Lei looked towards his ally "What the spirits are you talking about?"

"It's her! The avatar's **bitch!**" he sneered at her direction

"Oh, so you recognize me?" she asked surprised

"How couldn't I? **You** ruined our invasion! We would've ruled the world in an iron fist if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but **I **wasn't the one who stopped you"

Chen looked at her confused

Sui sighed "Let's put this way, I'm her but I'm also not her"

"Stop talking and let's get this over with!" shouted a random soldier and he received some shouts of agreement from the others

Lei looked around him "You heard him, attack!"

All hell broke loose. The benders threw some fireballs at her and she maneuvered her body to evade them. Thugs started slashing towards her but she dodged them easily

She didn't fight back since she was still against violence and just evaded the attacks

A thug started throwing daggers at her knowing that she will only evade when he got close

Sui noticed this and she froze the daggers midway and they shattered in the air

The other thugs had the same idea and started throwing daggers at her.

Just like before, she just froze them midair and instead of making them fall she redirected them back to the thugs and pierced their arms and legs to the cave's walls and rendered them useless

"What are you idiots doing? There's only one of her!" Chen barked

The soldiers then proceeded to throw more fireballs at her while she extinguished them using the water in her pouch

"Is this all you got? I face more danger than this!" she challenged them

One soldier lost his temper and ran towards her with a flaming hand aimed at her face

She dodged to the left and made a waterwip and hit him square in the face. He wobbled but stood his ground and started attacking again. She dodged one more time but instead of retaliating she ducked to the soldier's bewilderment. But when he looked up he received a fireball to the face and killed him instantly.

Sui stood up "Who's next?" she stood in a stance with water running around her body like it was nothing

The soldiers were scared but continued because they feared they would have to face the wrath of Chen and Lei

"Time to end this" Sui whispered to herself and everything inside the cave froze except for her and the little girl

"W-what's the meaning of this!" Chen demanded

"Be quiet! Or I'll shatter your body like a glass" she threatened

"You don't scare me! DO you think I care that you kill me? You already ruined my life! Do it!" he was enraged now

"As you wish" she whispered and closed her fist

Chen exploded in a million pieces leaving his head to roll down towards Lei's still body. Chen's face still had the angered look he made before he died

"Anyone else wants to follow him?" she asked

There was silence

"Very good." She looked towards the child "Come here little girl, everything's alright now"

The little girl ran towards her crying and hugging Sui's legs

"There there. Let's get out of here" she carried the child and left everyone inside freezing to death

"You can't do this to us!" Lei shouted at her

"Watch me!" she shouted back

When Sui arrived back at Omashu she was greeted by an applauding crowd and saw a woman running towards her

"Hey your mother is here" she whispered to the child

"Thank the spirits she's ok!" the mother sobbed and received the child from Sui "Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you!"

"It was nothing really" Sui told her "She's traumatized so please take care of her"

"I will" and the mother and daughter left

A soldier approached Sui "King Boomy wishes to have an audience with you"

'Already?' Sui shrugged "Ok"

-Palace-

"I heard that you rescued a child from two fire nation soldiers." The king said

"Yes your highness" she bowed

"You know what this means right?" he asked "A feast!"

'Wow, I never thought I'd get his approval this easily.'

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as I do


	21. Loosening Thy Ends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA. Never in a million years!

**Author's Notes:** Hey! I know I just posted a chapter today but for some odd reason I wanted to post another one! Spirits know why.

Maybe it's because of reading HTTYD fanfics and being inspired in writing. Whatever…

Lez Go!

"**Loosening Thy Ends"**

-Southern Watertribe-

"Hey Katara, do you know where Sokka is?" Aang asked

"Isn't it obvious? He went back to the Fire nation" she said grumblingly

Aang sighed "Can you just give her a tiny bit of faith?"

"And give her the chance to shoot lightning through our backs? No thank you" she said

"Katara" he started but was cut off by Katara

"No Aang, I will not change my mind about her. Just because she's my brother's _girlfriend _doesn't make her any less evil" she said with finality

Aang just sighed 'So much for cheering her up' then an idea popped in his head 'I got it!'

"Hey Katara" he called her since she turned her back on him

"For the last time Aang no!"

"That's not what I'm talking about. Do you want to go and visit uncle Iroh? I heard he has made a new tea recipe"

Katara beamed towards Aang "Sure! That beats thinking about my idiot for a brother any day" and she ran past him towards Appa

Aang just shook his head and followed his girlfriend

-Ba Sing Se Terminal-

"Good afternoon, miss" the attendant looked towards the ID "Miss Mei Lon. I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Ba Sing Se" and the attendant stamped the ID

"A good afternoon to you too." Said the lady before walking off towards a guy who was wearing a hood to hide his face

When she was just infront of him she heard him sigh

"What?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow

"Mei Lon? Really?" he asked incredulously

"Hey! Did you hear me complain about **your** name, **Bob**?" she walked off towards the marketplace

"It's an amazing name and you know it, **Mei**!"

She just waived him off and continued walking

He just sighed and walked faster until they were next to each other

"Tell me again why we're in disguises and not making a hole through the wall?"

"For one thing that's stupid. You should know there are hundreds of soldiers roaming around Ba Sing Se and the last thing we need is to get surrounded by earthbenders"

"So? It's not like we can't handle them." She said cockily

"That's another thing, what if the soldiers were to go to the Earth king and request reinforcements from the other empires? What if they get ask **their **help?" he emphasized

"Now that I think about it you do have a valid point. Maybe you're right"

"I am right"

"There's another thing that's bothering me though" she said while looking around "These people look like how **our** people live in our world"

That's when Bob noticed that the people around them were just wearing rags for clothes and could see thieves in the bunch

"That's because we are in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se"

"Lower-what-now?" she didn't quite hear him

Bob sighed "Lower ring. Ba Sing Se is divided among different classes. In the Lower ring, the people residing are the poor people, from beggars to thieves just like you see now and in the Higher ring lives the rich and noble"

She just looked at him incredulously

"What?" he asked bewildered

"And how do you know all of this?"

He just shrugged "Hey, I may be a mercenary but I do study history"

"Ugh history. What's so good the past anyway? All that matters is the present."

"That's where you're wrong because what we need now is not the present but the past" and while he said this he opened a scroll

"The way you said it was very cool and all but you also forgot one tiny detail" she told him

"Really? What's that?"

"I'm blind you idiot! How am I supposed to know what the fuck you're holding?!" she cursed at him

"Oh right, I forgot" he smiled sheepishly even though she cannot see it

"Just tell me what it is ok."

He just sighed "What I have in my hands is a map for Ba Sing Se. I already had his map with me before we were transported in this world so I'm pretty confident that this map the current map they have"

"Wow, and here I thought Ku was the only one who prepared for everything"

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared" he said while tucking the scroll back in his pocket

"Yeah sure whatever"

They continued walking in silence and just taking in the sight around them. They passed the Lower ring and had now entered the next one

"Welcome to the Middle Ring, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here" said the guard stationed at the gate that divides the Lower ring and Middle ring

"Middle Ring? But you said there were only two classes!"

"But in our world there **were** only two classes! It's not my fault this world has a different type of community" he defended

"That's why I only care about the present and not the past since the present **always** show what's right and what's not"

"Ok fine! So my information is wrong, happy?" he snapped

"Not really" She shrugged "Come on let's go find somewhere to stay."

"Sure, why not. It's not your money we're going to use anyway" he said glumly

Ka was lucky that Chi wasn't the type of girl that was picky in things. The funny thing is, she told Ka that she would be ok with a place that only has a bed, a bathroom and a kitchen. So they rented the cheapest house they could find in the Middle Ring

"Ok, now that we're settled in let's find Long Feng" Chi stood up

"I don't think it's him we need to find." Ka said

Chi groaned "What is it this time?" and she sat down grumbling

"I heard from the thieves that Long Feng has been captured months ago before the invasion ended." He said

"So who's the new chief of police now? It's gotta be someone who's a very skilled earthbender, can order people around with an iron fist and won't take no for an answer" she listed off

Ka just looked at her like she has grown a second head

"What?" Chi asked with a raised eyebrow

"I think I know who the new chief of police is."

"Well, don't leave me hanging!" she pestered

"You" he pointed at her

"I don't think I follow"

"Just listen to what I'm about to say."

"Fine" she grumbled

"What kind of benders are guarding Ba Sing Se?" he asked

"Is that a trick question?"

Ka groaned "Just answer it please."

"Ok ok sheesh. Can't a girl have a little fun?" he just looked blankly at her "Fine! It's earthbenders, happy?"

"Good. Now if there would be a new chief of police what kind of bender he or **she** should be?"

"Let me guess, an earthbender right?"

"Very good" he nodded

"I'm beginning to think you're just wasting my time"

"One more question. Since this is the biggest and most powerful earth city in the world then the chief of police should also be the most powerful earthbender. So tell me, who do you think is currently the best earthbender this world has?" he smirked at her knowingly

"Well… uhh… That is…" Ka's smirked just grew bigger when he saw the look of realization in Chi's face

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I hate it when you're right" she crossed her arms and looked away from him

"Looks like this is going to be a long week for us." He said while he stood up to make the necessary preparations

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! ^_^


	22. Announcement

Sorry but this is not a chapter.

I just wanted to tell you that I'll be editing chapters time and time again.

So if you ever see this "(Updated)" on the title then that chapter was edited and made better for you viewers :)

Thank you


	23. Commencing Thy Attack

**Disclaimer:** In Odin's name I don't own ATLA!

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I didn't update any chapters after what I did with chapter one because I was busy with this head-splitting chapter.

Ok someone suggested that I put some lemony goodness and your wish is my command!

Yes! This one takes the cake in the amount of words of all the chapters I've written!

I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

Lez go!

"**Commencing Thy Attack"**

-Jasmine Dragon-

To say that Iroh was satisfied with his life was an understatement. Seeing everyone smiling and happily chatting with each other really brings joy to the retired 'Dragon of the West's heart. He loves the fact that the nations are now at peace with each other.

Just like any other day, today was as eventful as yesterday for the old man. Everytime someone sighs happily after drinking his tea, he always show this warm smile that makes people forget that he used to be the most feared person in the fire nation. He just wished that his son was here to enjoy this way life with him.

Iroh was pouring tea for a customer when he noticed two peculiar people sitting near the corner inside the shop.

'That's strange; I didn't see them when they entered the shop.' He wondered

He just pushed those thoughts aside since more people were entering his shop.

Fifteen minutes later, the strangers were still sitting there and not ordering anything and one of them was always stealing glances at Iroh when he thought that Iroh was busy.

Iroh wasn't against people loitering inside his shop but the other customers were starting to get uncomfortable with their presence.

So he went to their table with a smile

"I've noticed that you've been here for a while and I'm guessing you're here to order some tea?" he politely asked

The taller of the two just nodded while the other one shrugged

"Ok, two cups of my famous jasmine tea coming right up" he listed and left to do the task

It was hard for Iroh to see their faces since their hair was in the way.

A few minutes later Iroh returned and poured tea to their cups.

"Please enjoy" he also put down some pastries "and here are some moon cakes, on the house" and he left.

Before he can get far though he heard one of them utter a whisper of "I'm sorry"

Iroh turned around much to the person's surprise and replied with a smile "It's alright, we baked too much today and I just wanted you to taste them"

This time the stranger looked up and gave a frown "That's not what I'm apologizing for"

Iroh was shocked to see how the person infront of him looked like his brother when he was younger. If it wasn't for the scar that covered half his face he would've have thought it was really him.

"Then what're you apologizing for?" Iroh asked calmly

"W-well" he started "It's complicated" he said mournfully

Iroh put a comforting hand on his shoulder "It's ok. You can tell me after closing time."

Ka just nodded and Iroh gave him a warm smile and returned to his duties

"That was embarrassing" Chi stated

"Shut up" Ka muttered while sitting down again, embarrassed from what he did

"Hey, don't worry. I think it's sweet of you to blame yourself for what happened to your uncle"

"Because it was all my fault" he glared at her "If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive right now and annoy the hell out of me with his stupid games. If it wasn't for me, he would still give me for every stupid thing I do" he whispered to himself

"Hey, don't go mushy on me!" she interjected "For what it's worth, I think your uncle doesn't even blame you"

"That's perfectly the reason why I'm beating myself up. He died because of my cockiness"

"Whatever" Chi gave up in cheering him and silence insued

An hour later everyone left the shop except for Ka, Chi and Iroh.

Iroh sat down opposite of Ka and the only thing between them was a table.

"Now, tell me why you're apologizing to me" Iroh started

"I know you're gonna think I'm crazy or something but you actually know who I am" Ka said

Iroh gave him a calculating look and in a minute he spoke "Of course I do. You are my nephew but at the same time you are not." He smiled comfortingly towards Ka to his relief

Chi was visibly amazed "Woah! How did you do that?!"

"It has something to do with mana" Ka explained to Iroh's surprise

"You explained this to me years ago that everything has unique pattern of mana. I mean, **he** explained it to me" Ka told Iroh

"I see you've been taught well." Iroh said

"Not well enough, I'm afraid" he said sadly "He also told me not to give in to power and find my own path"

"What happened then?" Iroh asked even though he knew what the answer was

"You" Ka paused and looked away "You died" he said in a whisper

Iroh sighed "I think you need to elaborate"

"I'm the reasoned he died, okay!" Ka stood up so fast that the table infront of them flew 3 meters away "We were being tracked by assassins sent from my sister herself and I insisted we confront them! He tried to reason with me but I was so fed up with running away that I didn't listen to him and charged blindly towards them!" he continued

"Then what happened" Iroh asked calmly again

"I thought I had them on the run so I chased them down to finish them but to my stupidity I fell for their trap and they subdued me." He fell to his knees crying "They used me as bait to get you. They knew that I was **his** weakness."

He clenched his fist "They made me watch them killing him! I struggled and eventually I escaped but I was too late to save him."

He whispered to himself "It should have been me."

Iroh stood up and knelt beside Ka and hugged him

"It's ok, my nephew." He said "I'm betting he doesn't even care if he lived after that ordeal or not because all he cared about was you. All **I** care about is you."

Ka just nodded and continued to hug Iroh.

They didn't even notice that Chi left right after Ka's outburst.

-Lower Ring-

Chi didn't leave the teashop for now reason. The truth is she thought it was entertaining to see Ka lose control like that. No, the reason she left was because she _saw_ a certain bison land near the Ba Sing Se palace and she thought this was her chance to strike. After listening to the vibrations of the earth, she knew that the only person with the avatar was Katara.

'Perfect' she thought

She went through an empty alleyway and raised her left hand and thrust her hand downward in a fluid motion and she was swallowed under the earth around her without being noticed by anyone.

-Palace-

"Tell me again why we didn't make a detour at Kyoshi Island" Katara asked irritably

"That is why" he was pointing at her "You are not fit to talk with Suki right now. You, need to cool down and that's why I brought you here." He started walking and Katara had no choice but to follow him

"But I need to make Suki talk some sense to him!" she insisted "Maybe she made a mistake and she regrets it now and all she needs is someone to give her a push"

Aang looked at exasperated "Katara" he was massaging his temples "You are not going to do that." He scolded "That last thing we need is another war all because of a guy who doesn't even care what he eats"

"But Aang," Katara tried to reason but was cut off by a scream

"That came from the Higher ring, let's go" Aang said and rushed towards the sound

-Higher Ring-

When they arrived at the scene they saw four bodies lying lifeless on the ground

They approached a guard

"What happened here?" Aang asked

The guard shook his head "That's the problem, we didn't see anything. They just appeared"

Katara raised her eyebrow "That's weird. What do you think Aang?" she looks towards he left and saw nobody "Aang?" and she found him getting near the bodies "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get a closer look" he said and he cautiously got nearer to the bodies and just when he was two feet from them, one of the bodies suddenly stood up and unsheathed a sword

Aang narrowly dodged the tip of the blade "Woah! I thought they were dead?!"

The guard had a surprised look "They are dead! I checked their pulse and I also check if they were breathing or not"

"Aang look out!" Katara bended a waterwhip towards the other 'dead' body behind Aang and hit him on the chest

"Thanks!" Aang then blew air towards the person and he flew towards a wall and an audible crack was heard from the body. It fell unmoving

"Oh no!" Aang shouted "I can't believe I killed someone" he looked scandalized from what he has done

"Aang! I need help!" Katara was surrounded by the other three 'dead' people

Aang shook his head and helped Katara

A few minutes later they subdued the three of them inside ice

"I think it's safe to go near them now" Aang said

But to their surprise the limped, dead

"What's happening?" Aang asked bewildered "Does that mean they were dead the whole time?"

"Aang, calm down" Katara comforted the frantic avatar "There must be some logical explanation towards all of this"

"You're right, Katara" he smiled towards her "Thank"

Katara smiled back "You're welcome"

"Come on, let's tell the Earth king about this" Aang said and they started walking towards the palace

-Ba Sing Se throneroom-

"King Kuei, there's something strange going on inside the city" Aang said as he arrived inside

To their surprise, Kuei was acting, different. He didn't have his usual smile and what he had on was a impassive one.

"And what, per tell, is wrong with the city?" he asked indifferently

"We-well" Katara stammered, not used to the serious king "Dead bodies are rising and attacking people"

Kuei raised an eyebrow "Are you serious? If this is a joke then leave my presence at once!"

"No! You have to listen to us!" Aang interjected

"Now you're defying my orders?" he stood up and walked towards them "You leave me no choice then"

Just when Aang was about to ask something Kuei suddenly raised his arms and earth started flying towards them

"Yo-you're an earthbender?" Aang asked bewildered "Since when?!"

The king didn't answer and just continued thrusting his hands forward and rocks continued flying

"King Kuei, what are you doing? We're on your side!" Katara tried to reason but instead received a rock to the chest and took the air out of her

"That's it!" she shrieked and summoned a waterwhip from her pouch and she struck his face

To her surprise though Kuei didn't even flinch and continued bending earth towards them

"This is impossible!" Katara shouted towards Aang as they avoided the rocks "Where are the guards?"

True enough the throneroom was empty except for them

Suddenly the door behind them opened and revealed no other than Toph

"You guys need any help?" Toph said

"Toph! Thank the spirits!" Aang said relieved

"Toph, the king is going crazy!" Katara said

"That's not the king!" Toph said as she stood opposite of Kuei "Kuei, in his whole life can never earthbend"

"So that's an impostor" Aang summarized "Who are you and what have you done to the real king?!" he demanded

Fake Kuei just scoffed "Like that's gonna make me tell you. Enough chit chat!" he made rocks fly towards Katara but Toph raised a rock wall to intercept it

"Guys, this is weird" Toph said

"What do you mean?" Aang asked

"The earth his bending, it's like it came somewhere else" she tried to explain

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is-" but she was cut off as Kuei rushed towards them and breaking the wall separating them

"What are we gonna do?" Katara asked "He's very strong!"

"You can't get away!" Kuei started his rampage again

'I don't understand.' Toph thought as she continued to dodge 'Where is this earth coming from?'

She was so busy trying to figure out fake Kuei's trick that she didn't even notice the clay that was hovering behind her

In a split second the clay surrounded her body and muffled her screams and it dragged her underground.

Katara and Aang didn't notice this because they had Kuei trapped near the window

"It's over!" Aang said "Give up now or I will use drastic force!"

Kuei just laughed and jumped out the window

"No!" Katara shouted and they rushed towards the window and saw Kuei sprawled on the ground below them

"Come on! Let's go check on him!" Aang rushed towards the door but quickly stopped "Toph? Are you coming?" he looked around but he didn't find her "Katara, have you seen Toph?"

"Maybe she went ahead." Katara offered and Aang nodded

Because of the adrenaline of the fight they didn't even realize there was no blood gushing out from Kuei and because they had used the stairs to go down they didn't see how the body sank underground and melded with the earth.

When they arrived at the place where Kuei fell they were too late to see him

"Where is he?" Aang frantically looked around "We saw him fell over here!"

"Aang!" she held his shoulders since he was starting to shake "Calm down. He isn't here so that means he's alive, barely" she reasoned with him

"You're right, thanks Katara" he smiled at her "There's only one problem left."

"What's that?"

"Where's Toph?" Aang asked worried

-Underground-

Toph felt like her whole body was crushed, literally. One moment she was about to charge the fake king and then she felt she was enveloped by a sheet. A sheet made of earth.

'That's impossible' she thought 'There's no way earth can be that lax.'

She tried moving her body but for some odd reason she was gagged by the same substance that brought her to an unknown location.

She struggled for a while when she heard footsteps coming her way. She pretended to sleep and hoped the person will go away but to her dismay the footsteps stopped infront of her

"I know you're awake" said a voice very similar to her albeit older

Toph didn't respond trying very hard to pretend that she was really asleep

Toph heard the woman scoff "Please, I felt your heartbeat rose the moment you heard my footsteps"

That's when Toph reacted "How did you-"

"Know that you are blind and you're not really helpless at all?" Toph could actually see the smirk on Chi's face

"Ok wise guy, if you're so smart then what are you planning to do with me?"

"Wow, I can't believe there's actually someone as loud as you. Well, technically she's still you"

Toph was shocked to hear someone else inside near her.

'Was he there that whole time? Impossible! I should've felt him when I was struggling a while ago'

"Don't even bother in thinking how he did it" Chi told her knowing fully well what her younger self was thinking "He can stay still as a rock for as long as he wants"

"That's what you call patience which you clearly lack" Ka said to Chi

"Who needs to be patient when you can rush things just as easily?" Chi crossed her arms

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Toph said

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Chi mocked said "My name is Chi but my real name is Toph Beifong, please to meet you"

Toph tried to stare at Chi's direction "Are you deluded or something? **I'm** Toph Beifong and you're just a wannabe slut that claims to be me"

"Finally!" Ka sounded happy "Someone who agrees with me!"

"Nobody asked you!" Chi said and turned to Toph again "Well actually my dear, believe it or not we are one and the same. The only difference is that I'm much older and stronger than you"

"P-please help me" someone whispered next to Toph "I-I need h-help"

"Oh, looks like someone is finally awake!" Chi said enthusiastically

"K-Kuei? Is that you?" Toph asked surprised "Why is he here?!" she demanded

"Him? I found him lounging around the palace and decided that maybe I can use him as leverage"

Chi then rubbed her chin "Hmm now that I think about it, I think that was a stupid idea." She then turned to Kuei "Looks like I don't have any use for you anymore" she beamed

Kuei looked terrified "Please spare me! I did nothing wrong!" he begged

Chi backed away from the desperate king "Ugh you disgust me! Have the decency to defend for your life and not act like a complete wuss!"

"Leave him alone!" Toph warned her

"Or you'll what?" Chi challenged "If you have noticed you can't escape from that binding. So be a nice little blind girl and stay quiet"

Chi raised her hands and Kuei was held with rocks arms spread

"And for you, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Wait!" Ka said

Chi groaned "What is it this time?!"

Ka was unfazed "Before you do anything, just remember you'll be cleaning afterwards"

"Fine" she said exasperated

"Ok, now that's all clear, I'll leave you to find a more quite place to sleep" and he walked off

"Good riddance." She huffed "Now where were we?" she turned to Kuei with a cruel smirk

Chi raised her hands again and this time Kuei stood in his full height eagle spread with his arms and legs held by stalagmites. Kuei had the most terrified face he could muster

"Now, beg for your life!" Chi made a rock pellet go through Kuei in a snail pace

Screams echoed inside the cave as the pellet finally went through his forearm bringing with it a few flesh tissues and other innards

"More!" Chi cackled

Two pellets went through his legs and this time they were even slower

Kuei tried to scream but the pain was too much for him to bear and he just resorted to panted breaths. He was already in tears when Chi made a pellet dismember his fingers, one by one

"Please stop this!" Toph begged and that made Chi stop on her tracks

"What did you say?" Chi asked darkly "Toph Beifong does. NOT. **BEG**" she bellowed and the whole cave shook with her voice

Chi then ran 20 pellets through Kuei's stomach and when they were out most of his intestines were spilled out to the back. Kuei was dead by this point even though his soulless eyes were open

"Y-you're a monster!" Toph shouted

"Me? A monster?" Chi crouched infront of Toph

"How was your childhood?" Chi asked her

When Toph refused to answer, Chi broke one of her fingers

"Aagh!" Toph shrieked

"Answer me." Chi said too calmly for comfort

"My parents treated me like a doll." Toph was forced to answer "They kept me in the house fearing that I will hurt myself."

"That's it?" Chi was sounded surprised

Toph nodded

"Well, how lucky can someone be?" she began to laugh and it sent shivers through Toph's spine

When Chi was finished laughing she sat there and calmly said "Let me tell you about **my** childhood"

-Flashback-

Toph, a small blind little 8-year old girl, was sitting quietly in her room since she was not allowed to go outside during the night when she heard the door to her room creak open

"Who's there?" she asked

"It's just daddy. Nothing to worry about" she felt something heavy on the side of her bed

"Where's mommy?" she asked

"Mommy is currently out and it's only the two of us"

"Oh ok."

Toph felt a hand rubbing her thighs

"Dad, what are you doing?" she asked bewildered

"Oh, it's nothing. Just do what daddy tells you ok?" he then proceeded to touch Toph on the chest

"What are you doing daddy!" she shrieked

She tried to stand up and run but her father held her and pushed her so she was under him

"Now now. Didn't daddy tell you to listen?" He slapped her, hard

"Please stop this daddy" she was crying now

He started to remove her underwear and thrust his inside her vagina

"Daddy! Please, stop! It hurts!"

He didn't listened and he just stroke even faster and harder inside her

"Doesn't feel good?" he asked her

"N-no!"

"Don't worry, the pain will be gone after I'm done"

She heard his father remove his clothes and that when the real pain occurred

He inserted his penis inside her and continued to thrust harder and harder

"D-daddy! I can't take it anymore!" and she experienced her first orgasm

"I-I'm c-coming!" she felt liquid going inside her

He removed his penis from her throbbing vagina and wore his clothes while leaving Toph there, naked

"I'll check on you later" and he left

Toph just laid there and felt her whole body in pain

This went on for about a month when her mother heard saw it herself when she came home early

Her parents were arguing outside and she was there hugging her knees crying to herself

She heard the door open and close so sudden that she even heard a crack from it

Footsteps were coming closer to her and stopped when it was just infront of her

"How dare you!" she was slapped directly at the face

"Mommy?"

"Don't call me mommy, you whore!" her mother shouted "How dare you take my husband away from me!"

"I t-tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen" she tried to reason

"Don't lie to me!" another slap "I knew you were a wench!"

The slapping stopped and Toph heard something being unruffled

Swack!

Her mother was hitting her with a whip

"This!"

Swack!

"Is!"

Swack!

"For being born!"

Swack! Swack! Swack! Swack!

Her mother stopped because of fatigue and carried her half-dead daughter outside

She put her inside the carriage she was riding and told the driver to bring her to the forest

When they arrived her mother threw her to the ground and left her for dead

Toph, who was heavily wounded, crawled for hours before finding a cave and went inside

She noticed she wasn't alone and braced for her death to come

But instead of pain, she received a giant wet thing brush her

The badgermole licked the little girl since it doesn't see the human as a threat

Toph laughed as much as her aching body could

A few days later as the rodent took care of her she began to feel her body again

Toph decided to stay with the rodent since it saved her from certain death

She followed whatever the mole did since she learned from her studies that these kind of animals were blind

-Present-

"So what do you think of my story so far?" Chi asked

"I-I…" Toph tried to give a sarcastic remark but she didn't have the heart to do it

"Wait, you can tell me after I finish my story"

-Flashback-

When Toph has already skilled enough to fight using her earthbending she began hunting in the wild

Even though they were in the forest food was scarce since most of the trees there don't bear fruit.

She resorted to kill animals and rare times she was forced to kill bandits and thieves

And the most gruesome part is that she had to eat them _raw_

_-Three years later-_

Toph was now twelve years old with a heart of stone.

She didn't hesitate to kill anyone that stood on her way and, in a way, she became a cannibal.

But she only resorts to eating human beings when there were actually no animals to kill

She decided to pay her family a visit and she destroyed the house in one swing of her arm

She found her parents huddled together in the yard

"Hey mommy and daddy" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone

"T-toph, is that you?!" her mother shouted "You should be dead!"

"Too bad for you that you didn't make sure then" and she raised her arm and held her mother in a clump of earth

"Pl-please don't kill me!" her mother begged

"This is for throwing me out!" She closed her hand and crushed her mother in a messy clump of flesh

She then turned to her father

"It's your turn"

"I'm sorry!" He said

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" she raised him with a clump of earth around his neck

"This is for raping me!" and she cut off his organ with a rock

"Aaagh!" he screamed and tried to hold his member but he was still chocking from the earth

"This is for using me as for your entertainment!"

She cut off his arms and legs leaving him for dead

"Pl-please, stop." He coughed up blood

"Goodbye" and she crushed his head with a rock

-Present-

"Tell me, who's the monster again?" Chi asked Toph

"I-I don't k-know" she was crying now "I n-never thought someone could do that to a little girl"

Chi scoffed "Welcome to the real world"

Chi raised Toph until she was on her full height

"You'll do what I say"

"What if I refuse?" Toph challenged

Chi mused "It's been a while since I last saw my parents" she smiled darkly towards Toph

"Maybe I should pay them a visit"

Toph visibly trembled "Ok! I give! I'll follow your every command!"

"That's a good girl!" and she dropped Toph "Now stay put while I make the necessary preparations for our departure"

-Fire Nation-

Sokka and Azula were currently going towards the Fire Lord's quarters A.K.A Zuko's room. When they entered they were greeted by a very restless looking Zuko

"Woah, what happened to you man?" Sokka asked

"Maybe he finally lost it?" Azula offered

"You!" Zuko glared towards the two of them "I need you to go to Kyoshi Island, now!"

"Why me?" Sokka asked

"Yes, why him?" Azula asked accusingly

"Well, for your information this has everything to do with you two! Especially you!" he pointed towards Sokka

Sokka gulped

"I sent a messenger hawk at Kyoshi Island a week ago and I didn't receive any response from them and I want you to go there and see why"

Sokka shrugged "Sure, it beats doing nothing." He looked towards his girlfriend "You coming?"

Azula shrugged "Why not?"

And the left for a trip towards Kyoshi Island

**Author's Notes:** Well? Like it? I did! This was the most emotional chapter I have ever written and I like it!


	24. Expecting Thy Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but myself…

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! I really loved the last chapter and I just had to write this chapter since my favorite shipping is here! And they come in pairs! ^_^

Lez go!

"**Expecting Thy Arrival"**

-Kyoshi Island-

Another messenger hawk was now close to landing when it was intercepted by a rope and it fell to the ground hard.

"Another one?" the person took the note from the bird and let it go

He returned to the village and he looked all around him and was satisfied to see that the villagers were complying with his orders

Men chopped down trees and sawed them to make small block of woods and put them in a large pile

Women were busy cooking and cleaning for the workers and they were also incharge of the sick

Children were used to carry all the woodblocks towards the tavern where everything was set in place

Ku nodded to himself and went inside the village hall where Azula was busy looking at the map of the world

Ku threw the note on the table where Azula was working

"What's that?" she looked up and asked

"Another note"

"Really? My brother sure is persistent, isn't he?"

"Meh. He's just concerned that he's 'bodyguard' isn't there to protect him"

Azula didn't retort since she was reading the note with an interesting facial expression

"What did it say?"

"It looks like we won't need to lure your counterpart here" she smiled "Since he himself will come here"

"Let me see that"

Azula gave the note to him

"Hmm" he continued reading where Azula stopped and just like her his eyebrows shot up

"I think you might want to read this next bit" he passed the note to her

She started reading where she left

"No way…" she whispered

"Yup" Ku noded

"I don't believe this" Azula groaned

"You remembered our bet?"

Azula could actually see the twinkle in Ku's eyes

Azula just looked away and didn't say anything

"I guess that's a yes then" he stood up and went out the door "I'll see you tonight"

"Why?" she said towards the note "Of all the idiots out there, you had to pick him"

She crumpled the note and threw it at the corner and she returned to studying the map

The note uncurled itself and it says

_Suki,_

_ Why are you not responding to my messages? Are you sure you're still alright? It's been a week since I last heard of you._

_ Since I don't think I would get a message after this I'm sending Sokka there to talk to you since this was his fault after all. Don't worry; I made sure that he will be well-behaved when he gets there because Azula is coming with him since he wanted her company._

_ Please make sure they don't cause any trouble there. They would probably arrive at Kyoshi Island in three days._

_ Your friend,_

_Zuko_

'Hmm this map is way different from ours' Azula mused 'There are places here that still exist. Maybe the fire nation conquered them before they were left to rot and turned them into outposts or something'

She looked towards the southern part of the map and saw a tiny dot that has the label southern watertribe

"That's actually not far from here"

The people in the fire nation always thought of Azula as useless since instead of helping them she did the opposite. When the people needed encouragement from her she will just scowl at them and call them rude words

Azula never cared what other people think of her because titles mean nothing if your weak. She doesn't care what you do or what you look like as long as you are of any use to her she won't care nonetheless. When Fu proposed that she would be the next Fire Lord, she was internally thrilled since he saved her the time of killing her father.

Just like with everybody else, she was just using his father. Her plan was to get as close to him as possible to gain his trust and assassinate him in his most vulnerable state. She would not Ku but she's deeply in debt to him for taking her since it only made her life more adventurous.

Living in the palace was unbearable for Azula since all she did was order people around and make herself look important. It wasn't that bad but it was getting tedious. She wanted to change her lifestyle and live the life of being in charge. She wanted to have power and influence. That's the main reason why she joined Yohso. All of the members of the group were strong in their own unique way, even his brother.

The person she found most intriguing was Ku since he didn't treat her like a woman. In fact he treated her just like how she treated him. Like trash. They always bicker. They can't stand each other. They always found ways to insult each other. But they seem to have the best chemistry since they could cover each other's backs and cover the other's weaknesses.

Ku had the ability to think on the spot while Azula could think of plans thoroughly. Azula had the speed while Ku had the power. Ku was flexible while Azula was nimble. And both of them were hotheaded and thickheaded.

Azula shook her head. She was thinking of that idiot again.

'I can't believe I accepted that deal.' She internally groaned

Their bet was if Sokka would be accompanied by her younger self or not and the price was if she won he would do anything she said without any complaints and if he won he could grope her breasts for about 30 minutes. She was now regretting accepting that challenge. She was so not looking forward for tonight

Ku left the hall with a bright smile on his face. This was the first time someone would let him grope their chest and they couldn't do anything about it. Whether Azula believed him or not, he really did think she was hot and a turn on everytime she had her crazy moments. Ku could never stand those girls who were dependent on men and were useless.

That's the reason why he tortured them because he thought that they deserved it for being weak. Ku, in most of his life, hated being around weak people. He thought being with them also brought him down. He even resorted in killing a fellow warrior in the watertribe since Ku thought he was a liability and just blamed the frostbite for his death.

He was well respected in the tribe since he was the best hunter there. He was also the only who used a boomerang as a weapon since it was really hard to use them. Many people thought he was just a guy with brawns for brains. What they didn't know was that he always studied the art of physics deep in the night where no one would disturb him. That's when he started making strategies in capturing prey when he went hunting.

From using meat to lure carnivores into holes to using different lures to capture different types of fish. His reputation skyrocketed after he invented the stun dart. What was amazing about these things were the fact that once it was being used on an animal there were no side effects.

Ku was so much in thought that he didn't even notice that he already arrived at his destination, the prison.

He entered the prison and went to the first cell on the left. He opened it and went inside before closing it again.

What greeted him there was Suki, she was currently being tied to a chair and there was no way for her to escape.

Suki had better days. She looked like she hadn't bathed for weeks and she had bruises everywhere the eye could see.

Her once beautiful face was now filled with scars. Some were days old while others were still fresh.

"Hello bitch." He sneered at her "Ready for round two?" he unsheathed his sword

"Do your worst" Suki challenged.

She was not going to crack. Whatever he did to her, she would bear it. No matter how much pain she received he will not get what he wanted

"It would be my pleasure." He dug his sword just a half-inch on her arm and dragged it slowly towards her shoulder, leaving a thin line of fresh wounds that would later turn to scars.

Suki bit her lower lip just to force herself not to scream. Tears were already running from her eyes and Ku enjoyed it.

Ku then produced a pair of pliers from his pocket and started pulling Suki's toenails from their roots

That's where Suki screamed and Ku stopped to relish her pain

"Louder" he commanded and he started pulling again.

Suki continued to scream and it was all over the village.

No one dared to stop the torture since they were afraid for their lives and just continued their tasks

Ku was already at her third nail when a knock was heard from the door.

When Ku opened it, he was faced with a smiling princess.

"I think I have a plan" she smiled cruelly

"Excellent" and they both laughed

-Royal Boat-

Sokka was bored, period. There was nothing to do but stare at the open sea. Being with the princess was fun and all but she was busy taking a bath and that usually takes about an hour or so.

He sighed "I wonder how Aang and the others are. I really miss the old gang."

He then had an idea. He thought that while he waited for Azula he should practice with his space sword.

He started with having his sword vertically aligned with his face and in a flash he thrust it forward hitting an invisible enemy. He then swung it horizontally and he ducked and rolled avoiding an attack.

He slashed 5 times infront of him before jumping high and pierced the heart of his enemy. He skipped towards the right and blocked an attack. He pushed the sword forward and unbalancing his enemy and he subdued him by running his sword through his throat.

"Not bad" someone said behind him. He turned around and saw the princess in her armor "I think you need to practice in the way you charge because I could still see some openings"

Sokka, who was still panting from the training, nodded "Thanks for the advice." He sheathed his sword "I'm out of shape"

"That's what you think." He could see the glint in her eyes "I, for one, think you are very _flexible_"

Sokka stood infront of her smiling "And you are very alluring" he tried to hug her but she stopped him with her hand "What?" he asked

"You are very sweaty and I just had my bath." She walked past him and whispered in his ear "Let's do it after dinner"

His goofy smile could be seen for the rest of the day.

-Kyoshi Island-

"Ok princess, it's time." Ku's smile was from ear to ear

Azula groaned "Let's get this over with" and she sat tall dreading every second of it

Ku then pressed his palm on her chest and started to squeeze them hard

"Ouch! Would it kill you to do it softly!" she shouted

"Hey! You promised not to complain!" he shrugged "Now be a good princess and be quiet"

Ku actually slowed his pace and started to squeeze them softly this time

Azula managed to suppress her urge to moan but Ku had other plans

While she was distracted by his right hand he slipped his other one inside her skirt

"W-what are y-you doing?" she said with gritted teeth "Th-this is not part of the d-deal!"

"But you like it" he smirked and he thrust his finger inside her vagina

"Ugh!" Azula arched her back "S-stop!"

"Really? Do you really want me to stop" Ku stopped his movements and proceeded to tease her clit

"N-no" she moaned "Spirits! This is amazing!" she cried

"That's what I like to hear" and he pinned her on the bed "I want you to **beg**!"

"P-Please don't st-stop!" she managed to say between moans

Ku smiled and he kissed her and she kissed back

Ku then inserted his second finger in her vagina and she moaned a little louder granting his tongue an access inside her mouth

They clashed their tongues while Ku was pleasuring her all over her body

They lasted for about a minute when they heard a large explosion just outside the village and they broke apart

"Looks like we have company" Ku said as he fixed Azula's skirt

"Th-thanks" she muttered and they walked outside

-Shoreline-

The royal boat docked just a kilometer from the village and everyone got out.

"Ok, here's the deal" Sokka caught the attention of everyone "These people aren't too friendly with fire nation people for obvious reasons so let me do all the talking" everyone nodded

"You" Azula pointed to a soldier "Scout the perimeter and see if anyone is out there. They might mistake us for attacking them"

The soldier nodded and went inside the dense forest. A minute in there and he stepped on a trap and a made shift bomb exploded just under him killing him instantly

"What was that?!" A soldier shouted

"Something's not right here" Sokka narrowed his eyes "Come on, let's go." He held Azula's hand and looked straight into her eyes "Be careful out there"

She kissed him "I will. You too" Sokka nodded and they went inside the forest

They went as fast as they can towards the village. One soldier stepped on another trap causing his leg to be caught by a rope and he was dragged for about a few feet and he fell inside a pit full of spikes, piercing him all over.

"Run run run!" Sokka shouted and they proceeded to run as fast as their feet can take them

One by one, they were either caught by a trap or being instantly killed by an explosion

They ran for about 10 minutes until there were only half of the crew left.

Just when they thought they were safe, a giant blue fireball was sent directly to 10 soldiers completely incinerating them

Sokka and Azula had no time to ponder since a few more were coming their way.

"Over here!" Sokka dragged Azula inside a hole and his hair was scorched by the heat of the fire soaring past them

"Blue flames?" Azula was shocked to know someone else used blue flames

"What's going on in this island?!" said a random soldier

The attack suddenly stopped and the soldiers started looking around.

Two set of footsteps could be heard inside the forest and when they face the direction where the flames came from they were shocked to see who they came face-to-face with

"F-firelady U-ursa?!"

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Another short lemon just for you guys! I'm sorry if I cut it off but I think I already went too far with the last one so here you go!


	25. Aiding Thy Adversary

**Disclaimer:** I hereby declare that I would never own ATLA.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! It's nice to know that there are many people enjoying my fic.

To tell you the truth, the main reason why I started writing this was because I didn't want to forget the story that was stuck in my head for days and then BAM! I wrote it and posted it in fanfiction.

I'm rambling again.

Lez go!

"**Aiding Thy Adversary"**

Explosions and screams could be heard from the village and all the people there had to hold their breath as they listen to them.

"Looks like they're getting closer" Ku said

"What do we do?" Azula asked

"What else? We intercept them"

Azula smirked and they headed inside the forest

They were now near the soldiers and could hear some screaming just beyond the trees infront of them

"Time to make my entrance" Azula stepped forward

Ku raised his eyebrow "What are you do-"

But before he could finish his question, Azula fired a very large fireball and it rammed into the trees infront of it and incinerating them like they were never there

Ku whistled "Damn woman! Since when do you get this excited?"

"I'm pissed by the fact that the fire nation soldiers in this world are idiots" this time she sent several large fireballs continuously

Screams could be heard from where Azula threw those fireballs

"I think that will suffice" Azula said breathing calmly "Let's say hello to our _friends_" and she started walking

"You go on ahead." Ku waved her off "There's something I need to do at the moment" Ku was fishing something from his coat

Azula rolled her eyes and just continued walking and when she was exposed to them she heard gasps

"F-firelady U-Ursa?!" one of the soldiers shouted

'Ursa? Do I really look like my mother?' she just noticed then that her hair was down

'I guess it accidentally went down after our _incident_' she had a little bit of blush going on her face. Good thing she was far away enough for no one to notice

"No you idiot! She's definitely not my mother!" she smiled when she heard he younger self scold the soldier

When she looked towards her she can't help but feel a little bit ashamed

The _idiot_ was currently infront of her younger self, acting like a shield or some sorts

Azula snorted 'Like that's gonna help'

"Who are you and why do you have the same flames as mine?" Younger Azula demanded an answer from her

"I'm known by many names but you can call me Enma" older Azula said

"Enma? Not bad, I could've thought of a better name than that" said a hooded figure behind Enma

"What's with the hood, idiot?" she asked

"I have my reasons" he shrugged "and it makes my entrance cooler than yours" he added

"You haven't answered my question" Azula cut them off "Why do you have the same flames as mine?"

"Same flames?" Enma laughed "Listen little **girl**, put this in your head. **Your** flames can't compare to **mine**"

"Is that so?" Azula challenged

"Do you want to test that theory?" Enma stood in a stance

"Gladly" Azula followed suite

"Woah woah woah!" Ku stood between them

"What is it this time?!" Enma said with gritted teeth 'I am getting sick of this idiot interrupting me all the time!'

"You had your chance to show off, now it's my turn" he then threw a knife to an unprepared soldier and it went through his throat and stuck on a burned tree

The soldier didn't even had time to suffocate before he died

Ku then rushed to another soldier and sliced him in half. He was so fast that nobody even saw him unsheathed his sword and sheathed it again

One by one the soldiers fell until it was only Azula and Sokka left standing

"Now what?" Sokka was terrified, very terrified "That guy sliced through your **elite** soldiers like paper!"

"Distract him" Azula simply said

"What?!" Sokka shrieked

"We have one shot, while you fight him I will shoot lightning at him and I'm betting it would be enough to kill him" she explained

"What about me? How am I supposed to fight someone that strong?!" he asked incredulously

"I believe in you" Azula smiled that same smile whenever they were alone

Sokka nodded and ran straight to the hooded figure

"Wait!" Ku held his hand up

Sokka had a confused look "What?"

"Your stance is wrong!" Ku lectured

"What?! It's fine just the way it is!" Sokka argued

"No it's not! You call yourself a swordsman? I saw better form from a bandit than what you're showing!" Ku argued back

Sokka snorted "Yeah right. I bet you're just making that up!"

Ku snorted back "Oh really? Are you blind or are you stupid enough to think that you're better than me at sword fighting?"

Sokka unsheathed his space sword "Why not let our swords talk?"

"Could've said it better myself" Sokka was surprised that when Ku unsheathed his own space sword "Ready?"

Sokka charged and swung his sword downward

Ku ignored it and evaded to the side and that left Sokka open and Ku kicked him on the side

Sokka felt that kick and he was sent flying for about two meters before he recovered his footing

"Is that it?" Ku taunted

"I'm just getting started!" and Sokka rushed again. He swung his blade horizontally just like when he was training before

But just like his previous attack Ku only evaded it and punched Sokka on the stomach and followed it with a knee to the face

Sokka was sent flying again and this time there was blood coming from his nose

"Aww" Ku cooed "Did that hurt?"

Sokka just gritted his teeth and thrust his sword forward in rage

This time though, Ku intercepted the attack swung his sword around Sokka's causing it to spin right off his hands, leaving Sokka for the pickings

When Ku looked up Sokka just smiled towards him

"Now!" he shouted before ducking for cover

Ku looked behind him and saw Azula firing lightning at him

"Shit!" he pierced his sword to the ground and held it tightly while he received the lightning full force

Azula had a victorious smile on her face when their plan worked but it only lasted for about a second before she felt that she couldn't breathe. When she looked down, she saw a fist was connected to her chest and when she looked up she saw Ku's eyes through his hood and could see the same blue eyes as her boyfriend

Before she could pass out Ku whispered something to her

"Science, bitch" and he uppercutted her and she soared for about two seconds until she fell like a rock, unconscious

"Azula!" Sokka shrieked "What have you done to her?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked sarcastically "She annoyed me and she was interrupting my playtime"

"How dare you!" and Sokka ran blindly towards Ku

Ku just shrugged and sheathed his sword and started walking away

Sokka didn't even care whether his enemy was giving up or not because he just kept running towards Ku. He didn't even notice the arm that struck him on the neck causing him to instantly lose consciousness.

"Why did you do that?!" Ku asked hysterically "It was going to be an epic ending!" he acted like what Sokka was about to do "He was going to run towards me and he would do an epic jump" he demonstrated "then he would thrust his sword down as hard as he can" he held an imaginary sword and swung it down "Then I would turn around and only miss it about an inch then finally I would hit him with an uppercut and say" he turned around and he face Azula slowly "Too slow." Ku's face then turned sour "But nooooooooo, you had to interrupt and ruin it!" and Ku stormed off

Enma sighed "You're welcome!" she shouted towards him

"Fuck you!" he replied

"What about these two?" she motioned towards the unconscious bodies of Sokka and Azula

"You carry them! I'm not in the mood!" and he vanished through the forest

"For the love of!" she groaned and she proceeded to drag them towards the village

By the time she arrived at the village one of the people there told her that Ku was asleep and told the villagers to bring the newly acquired prisoners to their cells

"Good" she dropped the two unconscious teens "They were beginning to get in my nerves" and she went to her room

When she got there she was surprised to see a sleeping Ku in her bed.

She sighed and lied next to him. She was so tired that she didn't even care that he snaked an arm around her waist. Funny thing though she kinda liked it, kinda.

When morning came, Enma was surprised to see that Ku left earlier than expected. She thought he would use the chance to stay with her as long as he wanted because she wasn't in the mood to scold with him.

She knew where he went. It was like she knew what was going through that idiot's mind everytime he had that goofy smile on.

And just like what she predicted he was in the prison cell, making fun of his younger self. For some reason though, he refused to show them his face.

"Where's Suki?" Sokka demanded

"I thought you broke up with that bitch?" Ku asked

"I thought so too" Azula sent Sokka a betrayed look

"What?" Sokka asked, bewildered "I'm just a worried friend"

"Very convincing" Azula said sarcastically "If you're so worried about your _friend, _why don't you ask him to bring you to her!" she snapped

"Geez, and I thought me and Enma were loud" Ku said

"I said it before and I'll say it again, speak for **yourself**" Enma said by the door

"Morning Enma" Ku said without looking at her

"I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of me." Enma said, amused

"And I'm surprised you were expecting that" he shot back

She could feel the smirk on his face even when he has his back on her

"You still didn't answer my question" Azula asked directly towards Enma

"You're still on that?" Ku asked grievingly "Get over it! You're not the only person who can bend blue flames so live with it!"

"Are you, defending me?" Enma was more amused than before

"No!" Ku answered too quickly "I mean I'm just tired of listening to her whining and whatnot"

"I do not whine!" Azula persisted

"That's what you're doing now" Sokka pointed out

"Are you with me or against me?" Azula asked accusingly

"From what I've seen all day, I believe he's against you." Ku said matter-of-factly "In fact, I think he only cares about Suki"

"You know what, he's right!" Azula shot Sokka a betrayed look "I thought you said you don't love her anymore!"

"I don't!" Sokka answered exasperated

"Then why are you more worried about her than me?"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever, if you're not gonna tell then don't! See if I care!"

"Oh come on! It's not like that!" Sokka tried to reason

Ku just snickered in the background while the two was bickering

Enma sighed "You're having waaaay too much fun for your own good"

"I'm bored" he stated truthfully

"Isn't there something else that can satiate your wants?"

"Weeel" he went closer to her "We could always continue where we left off" he wiggled his eyebrows at her

Enma groaned "Not now, we have business to attend to." Her eyes went wide "Did I just say that out loud?"

Ku smirked "Oh yes." He eyed her hungrily "Don't worry, I can wait" and he went off to do who knew what

Enma followed him with a frown on her face "I can't believe I just said that"

"I can"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him

-Fire Nation Palace-

Zuko was in his room, pacing. He had this feeling that something was wrong but he can't quite put his finger on it.

Just then a servant burst through his room and knelt infront of him

"Your highness, there's an emergency"

"What happened" Zuko asked a little coldly

The servant flinched "A-A prisoner has escaped, y-your highness"

"What?! Who?!" Zuko demanded

The servant was now cowering infront of Zuko "I-I don't know your highness! I-I was only told to i-inform you"

Zuko inhaled a deep breath "It's ok, I'm calm now." He looked towards the servant "Tell me, what do you know?"

"L-like I said before your highness, they only i-informed me that a prisoner e-escaped"

"Ok, you can leave now" Zuko pinched his nose

"Th-thank you, your highness" and he hurriedly left

A few seconds later, the warden entered Zuko's quarters

"Your highness" he bowed and stated "We did a head count and we now know who escaped" the warden said in a grieving voice

"W-ho?" Zuko had a gut feeling

The warden hesitated "W-well it was… your father"

And Zuko's day just got worse

"I-Impossible" he whispered "There's no way he could've escaped that easily"

"That's the thing, your highness" the warden explained "The guards never left their stations and there was no evidence of his escape"

"Unless one of those guards is the one who helped him escape" Zuko summarized

The warden looked offended "I'm sure your making a mistake sire. I hand-picked them myself"

"Then are you telling me that he escaped by himself _with_ your oh-so loyal soldiers guarding him 24/7?"

The warden visibly flinched "N-no, your highness"

Zuko sighed "Gather all the royal guards, whoever helped him escape must be someone who knows the whole layout of the palace since they escaped undetected"

The warden saluted then left

A few minutes later, **another** servant went inside Zuko's quarters

"Sire, I have news fo-"

"What?! What is it this time?!" Zuko cut him off "Is there some kind of mutiny going on? Or is a meteor heading right towards us? Oh wait, I know, the avatar has gone rouge and started killing people and he wants to take over the world? Well, what is it?!" he snapped

The servant just blinked "Uhmm" he coughed "I'm here to inform you that the palace nurse told me that lady Mai is pregnant and it's a boy, congratulations sire" the servant calmly bowed and left, leaving Zuko gaping

"M-Mai's pregnant?" he whispered to no one in particular

Everything was quiet for a second before Zuko snapped again

"How in the world is Mai pregnant?!" he shouted "The most intimate thing we ever done is kissing! Unless I was not informed that cuddling with a woman gets them pregnant then I don't know how that happened!"

He started to giggle until it escalated to full-blown laughter "This is all a dream, that's it" he nodded to himself "I'm still asleep. When I wake up everything should be back to normal"

-Mai's Room-

"What's the meaning of this?!" Zuko barged through her door taking it off its hinges

Mai sighed "I can explain"

"Explain what exactly?! That my girlfriend, whom I never touched I might add, is pregnant!" Zuko was pacing in the room

"Zuko, would you calm down" Mai said monotonously

"How can I calm down knowing my supposed girlfriend is being banged behind my back while I'm busy running this spirits forsaken country?!"

Slap!

There was a visible red handprint on Zuko's left cheek

"Now, would you calm down and listen to me for a second?" Mai calmly said

"Fine" Zuko said begrudgingly and sat on the ground completely forgetting he was the firelord

Mai sighed and looked away "This happened a week ago…"

-Flashback-

**AN:** Cue in epic flashback sounds

Mai was having her same boring day at the same boring place doing the same boring stuff. She was attending a lecture on how a lady should behave when with the firelord. Like she need to be told on how to handle Zuko

Mai couldn't believe how a palace's life was. She thought that she would be practically ignored. She thought that since she was not that important, people would ignore her. It was quite the opposite. While the firelord's job was to run a country, **her** job was to be the face of the masses, oh joy. This means she had to attend _every_ major party the palace was going to throw and she _had_ to answer _every single question_ that was thrown at her.

When the lecture was over, Mai went for a stroll at the garden since it was a cloudy day. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she noticed that she was being followed. She ignored it at first but as time went on the person seemed to be getting closer to her.

She made a 180 and threw knives at a certain tree

"Who's there?" she asked but no one answered

When she turned around and continued walking she still had that feeling that someone was following her. She was panicking now and the hair behind her neck stood on end. She started to run as fast as her feet could take her but the person was still behind. She kept running and she felt that the person was now an arm's reach from her.

When she looked behind, she saw no one.

When Mai turned a corner that's when she noticed that she was led to a dead end

Mai readied herself by putting knives in-between her fingers.

"Whoever you are, I'm ready for you!"

"Is that a fact?" someone whispered behind her ear

She turned around and threw her knives but all she hit was a wall

"Show yourself!" Mai was now circling around so she won't be blindsided

"Why should I?" The voice asked behind her

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" Mai taunted

She heard laughter all around her

"My, my. Someone sure is confident?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

The voice laughed again. Mai felt that the voice was directly behind her but her peripheral vision didn't see anybody

"What's so funny?" Mai asked

"You" the voice answered "You act so tough when you know deep inside you're cowering with fear"

"That's not true"

"You act like you don't care when you know it yourself that you truly do. You just don't want people to be close enough to you because you fear they will hurt you"

"Stop" Mai closed her eyes shut

"You don't want to trust people other people knowing their just gonna hurt you in the end" the voice was getting closer to her

"Stay away from me!" she was now kneeling

"Just like what he did to you" he whispered in her ear

"No!" she sprang up and started throwing knives everywhere

The voice laughed again

"I'm right, am I? You know that there is no one in this world you trust, that's why you shut yourself so that you wouldn't get hurt" the air suddenly felt heavy for Mai

"Foolish little girl!" the voice boomed in her head and she was forced to clutch it since it deafened her

"How naïve are you?" the voice continued "You think you can escape from pain? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

She then felt the air around her grab her entire body and lifted her up inches in the air

"I'll show you real pain" and she was tossed around like a doll.

Her body crashed against the wall until it cracked and she was thrown to another room

Mai was now in the verge of losing consciousness and before she could pass out she saw someone walk towards her

Few hours later, Mai woke up inside her room filled with bandages. But that didn't stop the pain that was in her body, particularly near her womb. That's when she realized that she wasn't pure anymore

-Present-

"When Ty Lee visited me, I just told her that I slipped when I was practicing in the trees and that's how I got my wounds." She looked towards Zuko with glassy eyes "Now you know"

Zuko just sat there and stared at Mai with an unreadable face

"I know I should've told you but I was afraid that you might think I'm dirty and…" she stopped

"I-I thought y-you were gonna banish me" and in a blink of an eye Zuko hugged her as hard as he can

Mai couldn't take it anymore and she started crying, crying like she never did in her whole life

"Shush it's gonna be ok." Zuko comforted her "I'm not gonna leave you."

Zuko broke the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes "No matter what happens, I'll treat that child like it's my own" and Mai continued crying

A few minutes later, Zuko left the room.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Aang asked sincerely

Zuko sighed "She's asleep now. I never expected so many things happening today. It never occurred to me that being firelord is this taxing"

Aang shrugged "Nah, it can't be that bad"

"Whatever" Zuko said and for no reason, Aang stopped and stood there with a mysterious smile on his face

"Hey, Zuko" he called

"What?"

"Please take care of my child for me"

Zuko's eyes went wide and when he turned around, Aang wasn't there anymore.

That's when he remembered that Aang just sent him a letter this morning that he was going to stay in Ba Sing Se for a while since the king was still missing

-Kyoshi Island-

The sun just shined and the light entered the prison cell where Azula and Sokka was kept.

The door slammed opened and startled the two

"Rise and shine guys!" Ku said, still wearing the hood "We have a big day ahead of us and I don't want you guys to miss the opening ceremony!"

"What do you mean?" Sokka gulped

"You'll see" and Ku started dragging the two teens in the center of the town

"Here's the fun part" Ku turned towards the two "Sokka"

"Y-yes"

"We want you to help us"

Sokka just glared at Ku "Are you crazy! Why in the spirits' name would I help you?!"

"Because of this" Enma said behind him. When he turned around he saw Suki and Azula being held by her "It's either her" she motioned towards Suki "Or her" she nodded at Azula "Make your pick"

"Pick for what?" Sokka asked

"Oh you know, which one we'll spare and which one we'll keep as a hostage" Ku said delightfully

"Wh-what?! I can't do that!"

Ku mocked gasped "Really? And here I thought you were gonna pick Azula immediately."

Ku tsked and looked towards Azula "Are you gonna accept that?"

Azula looked away and Sokka could see the hurt in her eyes

"Does that mean that both of them will be our hostages then?" Enma asked

"Wait" Sokka said "Release Azula" he gritted his teeth

Suki's eyes widened by Sokka's decision but because her mouth was gagged she didn't have the choice to voice her opinion

"Brilliant decision my friend"

"In one condition" Sokka said

"What?" Enma asked while she untied Azula

"Show us your face"

Ku was silent for a few seconds before he released a deep snicker "I knew you were gonna say that"

He slowly removed his hood and when it when it was completely off Sokka was shocked by who he saw

SMACK!

"Ow! What was that for!" Ku asked Enma as she hit the back of his head with her hand

"Did you really wear that hood all this time just so that you can do this?!" she gestured towards the thick beard Ku was wearing

"Hey! I don't tell you how to live your life, do I?"

"For the love of!" Enma proceeded to curse

"Language, language madam" Ku tsked her "Not infront of the kids"

Enma gritted her teeth and when she was about to smack Ku again she saw Sokka was about to say something

"N-no way…" Sokka trailed off

"Wha?" Azula looked at him disbelievingly

Sokka then had stars in his eyes "I. Can't. Believe. YOU'RE REAL! Spirits!" he went closer to Ku and looked at him like he was his god "All these years I thought that you were just a figment of my imagination but here you are!"

He then ran towards Azula "That's Wang Fire! You know the person I told you that I was impersonating!"

"Good grief" Enma smacked her face and she saw her younger self smack the star-strucked watertribe on the back of his head

-Fire Nation Port-

A hooded figure walked inside a cabin of a cruise and when he was inside he sat opposite with a person with the same clothing albeit taller

"How are you readjusting?" said the smaller of the two

The taller one then closed his hand and when he opened it again flames were dancing in his palm

The taller one grinned "Like a new man"

**Author's Notes:** Wew! Finally got that one done! Anywho, I loved this chapter! I wanted to make it longer but I think my mind is pooped.

Oh, and sorry to those who wanted some lemon scenes but I'm not really the type of person who can pull off those kinds of things so here you go! Enjoy!


	26. Show Thy Self

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA. Why do I have to type that sentence everytime I post a new chapter? For spirits' sake, it's quite obvious I didn't create ATLA and why do people need to know EVERY SINGLE TIME! I'm good…

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I hope you liked my last chapter because this one is not as epic as the last one. Sigh, I know, I have writer's block…

Guest1: I think you should read the 2nd chapter since it explains which character is which.

Guest2: As I stated in the last chapter, I'm not really good at lemons. I'm just making it up as the chapter goes so I don't really know what to write XD

Enough rambling! Lez go!

"**Show Thy Self"**

-Fire Palace Prison-

"Hey, look at the 'phoenix king'; he doesn't look to0 mighty today" joked a guard to his partner

The other guard looked at Ozai and snorted "Serves him right. I still can't believe he became firelord instead of his brother. If you ask me the Dragon of the West is far more a capable leader than that has-been over there."

Since Ozai had his down, the guards didn't see the glare he was currently emitting from his eyes.

'These fools have no right in making fun of me! How dare they do this to their king?!' he gritted his teeth 'If I haven't underestimated the avatar, I wouldn't be in this state now'

"Hey!" one of the guards called him but he didn't acknowledge their presence "Hey! I'm talking to you!" the guard insisted

"Leave him alone" said the other "You're just wasting your breath. Let's just do our job and not screw it up"

The first guard sighed "Fine"

Ozai suddenly felt the area around him was vibrating and he looked up the door where he was always facing was blocked by solid steel just like the one on the sides.

"What's going on here?"

"Don't worry, I'm here to bust you out" said a voice above him

When Ozai looked up, what he saw made him confused

"You? What're you doing?"

Fu scoffed "Weren't you listening? I said I'm going to bust you out"

"I heard that" Ozai growled "My question is, why?"

Fu shrugged "I have my reasons"

Ozai then looked back infront of him and raised a suspicious eyebrow "Why haven't the guards reacted to what you've done?" he looked back at Fu "What you did surely made the ground shook violently"

Fu just chuckled "Actually, it didn't" when Ozai just gave him a skeptical look so he explained "I broke melted the steel between the door and this room so that there are no vibrations felt at the other side"

"Ok, let's say I believe the crap you just said but what about this wall?" he motioned the one infront of him "Surely they would notice it when they look around"

Fu chuckled again "Don't worry, I also got that covered"

On the other side of the wall, there was the exact same replica of what Ozai was leaning against.

"Only problem is, I gave them the impression that you escaped"

"Why?" Ozai glared at him "After you defeated me, HUMILIATED ME! Why would you help me escape? So you could defeat me again?!"

Fu sighed "That wasn't me." He looked Ozai in the eyes "Tell me, if I was the one who defeated you then look at me and tell me if I was that person at all"

Ozai stared directly in Fu's eyes and when he blinked he was in a different place of the palace, more importantly inside the throne room

He looked around and what he saw sickened him, about forty people inside the room, dead. He started walking around and went closer to the bodies and checked if there was any pulse but to no avail.

When he looked in the center though, that's where his blood ran cold. He saw himself, technically only the upper half, and he wanted to get closer but was afraid to know if _he _was dead or not.

"If I was the one you were fighting then that would have been your fate" Ozai whipped around and saw none other than Fu staring at Ozai's corpse

"I-I don't get this…" he glared at Fu "Where are we?" he demanded

"We, are inside the fire nation" Fu motioned all around him

"Preposterous! If we are inside the palace then what am _I _doing there?!" he pointed at the corpse

"That's not you" Fu calmly said "That's Ozai from my dimension"

"Dimenwhat?" Ozai growled

"I come from a different world" Fu said "In our world, you" he pointed at Ozai " are the good guys, while I" he pointed at himself "am the bad guy. Make sense?"

Ozai nodded "A little, but what does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you!" Fu smiled confidently "Think about it, after I overthrow the current firelord, Zuko, I'll give you the opportunity to rule the fire nation again and live like the king you always had" Fu looked away from Ozai to conceal his evil smile "Or you could stay the way you are and be a-what did the guard call you again? Oh right, a _has-been_" and he walked away

Ozai gave it some thought and he regretted his decision "Fine, I'll help but there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"The avatar took my bending, so I'm pretty much useless to your cause"

"Is that all?" Fu looked unimpressed "I haven't told you yet but whatever the avatar learned in this world" he smirked darkly "I already mastered it"

"Ok, I'll help" and when Ozai blinked he was in the forest wearing a hooded robe to conceal his identity

'Go to the port and set sail towards the earth kingdom.' Said Fu in his mind 'I'll meet you in one of the port's room and restore your bending there, got it?'

"Yes" Ozai complied and he started walking

'I was planning on accompanying you to the port but I have… other business to attend to at the palace' Ozai could see the smile Fu was making

'What are you planning to do there?' Ozai asked

'None of your concerns, you have your orders, now follow them' and the connection was cut off leaving Ozai thinking in what was currently inside Fu's head

-Fire Nation Palace Borders-

Fu opened his eyes and floated towards the palace walls just like what he did before. Years of mastering air bending made Fu one if not the best air bender that ever existed. He discovered flying by using the air around him to carry him. This trick isn't very easy to use either because it needs the user's full concentration just to hold his whole body.

He landed just behind a tree inside the palace gardens. He was just about to go when he heard footsteps towards the gardens and decided to stay and watch who was coming.

Much to his delight it was none other than Mai, Ka's most hated person. Ka told him about her when he wanted to join their group and Fu asked him why

"_Mai ratted me out! She knew I could pull off killing my grandfather that's why she told Azula about __**our**__ plan and blamed it all on me! I want revenge and the only way I can get it is if I team up with you guys_" was what Ka explained to him

Fu smirked, he knew that the Zuko in this world was in love with Mai, that's why he's going to use her as a distraction so Zuko will have less concentration on the outside concerns and have his full attention inside the palace 'And I know just how to do it' he thought to himself

He then started following her. He was planning in getting her in a secluded area to do the deed. A few minutes passed and just when he was about to go to another tree, Mai suddenly turned and threw knives at the tree that he was supposed to hide next

"Who's there?" Mai asked nobody in particular

'She's sharper than she looks' Fu thought 'better be more stealthier'

That's when things became harder because Mai was on guard now and Fu was still a far from her. That's where he decided just to float above her so that he can get close enough to control her movements. Fu noticed that the closer he got the more tense she was. That continued until Mai suddenly ran and since Fu was just floating he didn't have trouble following her through the halls.

Mai made a sudden turn and when Fu followed he saw that they were at a dead end and they were far enough to be heard by anyone if they ever made any noises.

Mai readied herself and started looking left and right

"Whoever you are, I'm ready for you!" Mai declared

Fu was amused by Mai. Even though she was clearly in a disadvantage she still wanted to put up a fight. Too bad Fu didn't play fair

"Is that a fact?" he threw his voice just behind her ear and she reacted accordingly by whipping around and threw knives on the wall

"Show yourself!" Fu thought it was funny that Mai didn't even try to look up since he was just above her

"Why should I?" he mocked ask

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" she taunted

Fu laughed. It was quite obvious who the scared one was and she was trying to act strong.

"My, my. Someone sure is confident?" he said

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked

Fu laughed again and started to reveal his position just a little bit from the side to make feel jumpy

"What's so funny?" Mai asked as she looked towards where Fu just floated a second ago

"You" Fu answered "You act so tough when you know deep inside you're cowering with fear"

"That's not true" Mai gritted her teeth

Fu continued to taunt her until she knelt because the words he said had now done its effect on her

"You don't want to trust people other people knowing their just gonna hurt you in the end" he threw his voice again just infront of her

"Stay away from me!" she started to cover her ears

"Just like what he did to you" he whispered in her ear

"No!" she sprang up and started throwing knives everywhere

Fu laughed since she was wasting her energy over something he just made up

"I'm right, am I?" he started hovering just behind as she tried to catch her breath "You know that there is no one in this world you trust, that's why you shut yourself so that you wouldn't get hurt" Fu then bended the air around her so that it would be ten times heavier than normal

"Foolish little girl!" Fu shouted and Mai clutched her ears "How naïve are you?" he continued "You think you can escape from pain? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

He lifted her up by using air bending and that's where they met eye to eye, he sneered at her scared face "I'll show you real pain" and he crashed her into a wall

He didn't stop, he did this for about a few times before the wall behind her collapsed and she was thrown to another room

Mai was barely conscious when he decided to walk towards her

"Now, let the fun begin" he smiled darkly as he undressed the unconscious teen

**Author's Notes: Warning! The following scene is not suitable for very young audiences; you must experience "The Talk" before reading this next part. Thank you…**

When Mai was bare-naked infront of him, he couldn't help but acknowledge her physique. Her body was slender and her breast to butt ratio was just right since she was constantly training.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko… You're one lucky bastard" he spread her legs and put his face in-between them and started to lick it slowly

He could feel her squirm in her sleep and he decided to pleasure her clit with his tongue. He then pushed his tongue deep inside her vagina and pushing and pulling it ever so often. He did that for a while until she made her orgasm and a lot of it.

"From the smell of this, I'm betting that she hasn't done it for a while" he wiped his face from her juice and removed his lower garments

He played with her entrance by rubbing his sex organ on the surface of her vagina and the he thrust it forward and when it was through enough blood started to ooze from her.

"She's still a virgin?" Fu asked amused "They dated for what? A few months and they never did it before?" he chuckled "This is better than I thought" he proceeded to do a rhythmic pattern to his movements and as he progressed he thrust harder and faster.

Mai was now struggling in her sleep and from the looks of it she was going to wake up any moment.

Fu decided there that it was enough to satisfy him and he released his sperm inside her. He made sure that all his sperm will go directly to her womb and impregnate her.

Just when she was stirring awake, he floated away and left her naked

- Port Area (A week later)-

Just like what Fu told him he rented a private room inside a boat and waited for Fu to arrive

"I like the room you picked" said Fu as he entered from the window "It's secluded from the others"

"Since what we're about to do is very crucial I took the liberty of making sure nothing goes wrong" Ozai told him

Fu nodded and looked seriously at him "Are you ready to get your bending back?"

Ozai snorted "More like desperate"

"Here goes nothing" Fu touched Ozai's forehead he concentrated

Ozai then felt that Fu was going into his mind and he couldn't help but grit his to resist the pain. Ozai suddenly opened his mouth and eyes and red beams started coming out from them.

Just like what Aang did beams started going out Fu's eyes and mouth too but instead of blue black came out from him. The process felt like forever for Ozai and it was getting more painful every second

He thanked the spirits when Fu unattached his hands from him and sighed "Done" and he went outside again

"Where are you going this time?"

"To check up on things in the fire palace" Fu smirked "I left a _present_ for Zuko and I wanted to make sure that everything is as it is"

-Palace (Mai's Room)-

Fu was outside Mai's room and listened to Mai's story about their encounter. He was disappointed though when Zuko still accepted her after he discovered she was conceiving a child that was not his

That's when he thought that he needed to get Zuko worked up over this and he had the perfect plan

When Zuko exited Mai's room Fu started to act like his younger self

"Hey, how's she doing?" he asked sincerely and since he was trailing behind Zuko didn't see that he was trying his best not to laugh at Zuko's stupidity

Zuko sighed "She's asleep now. I never expected so many things happening today. It never occurred to me that being firelord is this taxing"

Fu shrugged "It's not that bad"

"Whatever" Zuko said and Fu stopped thinking this was the perfect moment to make his move

"Hey Zuko"

"What?"

"Please take care of my child for me" and he earthbended towards the underground leaving a wide eyed Zuko

-Port Area-

Fu decided to enter the boat normally so that the people won't be surprised when he walked around the boat during the whole trip

When he entered their room he saw Ozai opening and closing his hand

"How are you readjusting?" Fu asked

Ozai grinned as he conjured another flame "Like a new man"

"Good" Fu nodded "There's something I need to tell you before we arrive at our destination" he looked towards Ozai "I am not alone when I arrived here, me and my team are also here and I hope you won't let your emotions get the best of you. Do I make myself clear?" Ozai nodded

"Good" and they waited for the boat to depart from the port

-Omashu-

"Seize him!" the king pointed at his trusted advisor

"Wh-what?" the advisor asked "What did I do?"

"Don't you dare talk back at your king!" Bumi sad "Guards! Get him!"

The guards complied and dragged the confused advisor into the dungeons

"B-but sire" said a guard "Who will be your new advisor?"

Bumi smiled and pointed towards a woman that wore a blue dress "She would"

"B-but sire, she's just been here for two weeks" the guard reasoned "Aren't you getting a little overboard?"

Bumi glared at him "Are you questioning my decision?!"

"N-no sire! Forgive me!" and the guard bowed

Sui smiled to herself 'I can't believe he fell for my trick that easily'

Bumi was now like a puppet to Sui, whatever she told him he would listen. All because of the drug she made him drink during the celebration where she saved the child from the fire nation rebels.

Fu already contacted her and told her that he and Ozai would be coming to this town in a few days. She asked him why he went to the trouble of getting Ozai when in the long run he wasn't needed at all.

"_I have my reasons_" that's what he told her and he disconnected

'I just wish he knows what he's doing'

"My lady" Bumi addressed her "What do you think we should do to the traitor?" Bumi was referring to the 'treacherous' advisor

"I say we shouldn't take any chances and have him persecuted"

Another advisor stood and pointed at her "That's preposterous! Never in this counsel has anyone suggested that… that kind of brutality"

Sui just smiled at him and said "There's a first for everything and unless you want to join him, you better be quiet"

The advisor stole a glance at Bumi and saw that the king was currently glaring at him, waiting for him to make a mistake

"I-I'm sorry" and advisor sat down

"Listen to me!" Bumi stood up and motioned towards his people currently in the throneroom "From now on, whatever this nice young lady says, you follow!"

Everyone had different reactions towards his news and most of were shocked

"Y-you can't do that!" Another advisor stood and pointed at Sui "She must have done something to the king! There's no way he would agree to that!"

Nobody agreed to him, fearing what would happen if they did.

"You!" Bumi glared at him "You dare question your king!" he bended earth around the advisor and threw him towards the guards "Send him to the dungeon where he belongs!"

The guards complied even though deep down inside they wanted to protest

'This is better than I expected.' Sui smiled to herself 'Soon everyone would have to listen to me. Everything is going according to plan'

**Author's Notes: **Well? How was it? Was the lemon good enough or not? To tell you the truth, that was the best I could do! XD I really don't know how to write lemon scenes.


	27. Trusting Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA. That's right! I know some of you are shocked but it's the truth and nothing but the truth and the whole truth so you have to put it in your heads that fact!

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter because this one would be a doozy of a chapter! If you're thinking that I'm almost at the end then you're absolutely wrong because there's a reason why this fanfic is called "Twist of Fate" and you just have to wait and see what my mind has in store for this story. ^_^

Lez go!

"**Trusting Thy Enemy"**

-Omashu(Few days later)-

Two hooded figures entered the city and went straight for the castle. When they arrived inside they were greeted by none other than the woman wearing a blue dress. She smiled at them and then ushered them towards the throne room where Bumi was waiting. For some odd reason, the only people in the throne room were the woman and the king.

"Welcome to my wonderful city!" Bumi stood and gestured everything around him "What can we do for two fine gentlemen like you?"

"We were sent here to give you a message from Ba Sing Se" said the smaller of the two

"Really?" Bumi stroked his beard "Because from what I heard, the great city of Ba Sing Se is currently in a pickle…"

"I can assure you that those are just rumors and the city is still thriving as it always had."

"Oh really?" The two hooded figures turned around and saw that the woman sealed the entrance with ice "Then what can you tell me about these guys?" she pointed at a wall behind Bumi and he earthbended it down to reveal two frozen Dai Lee agents

"Shit!" said one of them and he tried to create a hole for his escape but Sui stopped him with ice

"Where do you think you're going?" Sui said while she disabled the other agent

Bumi stomped his foot and encased both of them in rocks

Sui got nearer and encased her right hand with a sharp iceblade and positioned it inches from one of the agents neck

"Tell me, why are you trying to assassinate Bumi?" she asked them coldly

The agent just spat at her face but she stopped it midair and forced it down his throat and chocked him

"Don't make me ask again" he just sneered at her "Fine" she slit his throat and blood covered her face

She then turned towards the other agent which was terrified by her cold, blood-covered face

"Now, are you gonna follow your friend's footsteps or are you gonna be smart for once?" Sui smiled at him

"Th-the truth is, Ba Sing Se is currently in a turmoil." He said truthfully "A week ago the Earth king disappeared and random attacks were reported all over the city."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Long Feng" he gulped as the ice blade was a mere inch from his throat "He sent us to kill King Bumi so he can replace him inconspicuously and rule this city"

Sui just looked at him blankly and without warning slashed his throat and sprayed more blood to her face

"What are we going to do miss Sui?" Bumi asked her

"We do nothing" she responded "If we do something now then they will probably do an all-out attack on us which we'll have a clear disadvantage since they have more earthbenders than ours"

Bumi nodded and sat on the chair again "When are your allies gonna come here?"

Sui looked out through the frozen window "Soon"

-Earthkingdom Desert-

"Are you guys sure that walking through the desert was a good idea?" Toph asked Chi and Ka

"Now that you mentioned it, why did we walk in the middle of the desert when we could have brought a sand-sailer?" Chi shot a blind accused look towards Ka which he didn't notice

"Because, if a certain _somebody_ didn't expose her face **and** announce to the whole fuckin city her name then we wouldn't had this problem in the first place" he was obviously talking about Chi "**You** caused all of this and **you **shouldn't blame me for **your** stupidity"

"Hey!" Chi pointed at his direction "I wouldn't have done it if **you** didn't restrain me"

"I restrained you because you were going to kill everyone in the Lower Ring!" he shouted "Are you trying to start a war?! We just want them to be busy while we do our objectives and what you did almost made everyone in a panic state!"

"Oh really?" Chi crossed her arms "How about you mr Hide-In-The-Dark-And-Kill-Everyone-Silently? Did you really think everyone will be ok when they opened their door in the morning and see someone dead outside?"

Toph groaned "Spirits! You guys are worse than Katara and Sokka on a good day!" Chi and Ka looked at Toph at the same time and realized they had forgotten about her

"Please" Chi snorted "This argument is nothing compared to theirs"

Ka nodded "For once I agree with you"

"Yeah but you're still a control freak!" Chi snapped at him

"And you're obnoxious!" he shot back

"Well you're a hypocrite!"

"At least I don't give Sui the dirty eye!"

Chi tensed and bowed her head "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really? If you think that nobody noticed it and you must be both blind and dense"

"You take that back!" she stood in a stance

Ka wasn't threatened and he just crossed his arms "No, either you tell him or I will because I had enough of you stupid bickering with Sui and the sooner he knows it the sooner you two will stop hating each other's guts!" and he started walking again

"Wait wait wait!" she said hurriedly "I-I'll tell him" she said slowly "Just… just give me some time ok"

"Two weeks" he continued walking

"T-two weeks?! Are you fucking serious?!" but Ka wasn't listening to her "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he just continued walking

"What was that about?" Toph askd her counterpart

Chi sighed "You're too young to know"

"Hey!" Toph protested but she was also ignored. Toph groaned "Great, I'm being ignored by myself"

Instead of tiring herself out by arguing with these guys she just kept quiet and followed them

-(Few hours later)-

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked

"For the millionth time, no! Spirits!" Chi snapped at her

Ka laughed "Hah! See how you would like it if someone asked you something over and over and over again!"

"Am I not that annoying!" Toph defended

Ka smirked towards her direction "I was actually talking about Ku but since you admitted it yourself then…"

"Whatever!" she snapped at him "Let's just fucking walk and you" she turned towards Toph "Stop fucking ask about where the fuck we are!"

Ka tsked at her "Chi, language"

"Fuck you!"

-Earth Kingdom Port Area-

Fu and Ozai exited the boat and went their way through the crowd towards the city of Omashu

"Look at all these oblivious idiots" Ozai smirked "I can't wait to burn them all to the ground"

"Relax you idiot" Fu whispered "You'll get your chance"

Ozai looked at him "You still haven't told me who you came here with"

"I didn't?" Fu shrugged "You'll know when you'll see them"

Ozai gritted his teeth, he didn't like to be kept in the dark but since this guy was obviously stronger than him he didn't take any chances

Suddenly Ozai heard some coughing behind and when he looked back someone was currently being held by a woman while others helping him breathe

'He was following us' Fu said through his mind 'Best if you keep your mouth shut or I do it for you'

Ozai gulped and mentally nodded

Despite their efforts of being inconspicuous, they were still being followed and this time they were now very careful with their every move. They would've been able to ambush them if it wasn't for the fact that Fu can sense them using both earth and airbending

'Ozai' Fu sent while he was planning something 'Let's go find a secluded area and deal with these idiots'

Ozai mentally smirked 'Now that's what I'm talking about'

They continued to walk until they found a secluded area in the woods wide enough to get rid of them all without getting unwanted attention

"Alright" Fu called out "You can come out now and tell us what you want"

Long Feng appeared and smiled at both of them

"It took you long enough to notice use" Long Feng boasted "My, my… What a surprise…" he looked towards both of them "The avatar helping the previous Firelord… That is rather intriguing"

"So?" Fu asked with a raised eyebrow "Why do you care?"

"Funny you should ask since you were the one spouting nonsense about stopping the fire nation when you are the one helping one now." Dai Lee agents then sprung from the ground "Get them!"

"Biggest mistake you ever made" Ozai then thrust his fist forward and made a flaming tornado that hit 2 of them while the rest used an earth wall to protect themselves

"Don't let them get away!" Long Feng commanded

Fu smirked "I should be the one saying that" he raised right hand and suddenly half of the agents stopped and was now floating midair "This is nothing compared to what I faced before" he made a fist and everyone that was floating suddenly inflated and since the human body cannot expand like rubber they exploded and scattered their bodily fluid all over the area

"H-How did-" Long Feng didn't have time to finish since he had to evade the flame tornado Ozai sent him

"This was rather easy if I do say so myself" said Ozai since he already killed his fair share of the agents and all that was left was a scared Long Feng "Not so tough when you don't have any back up, are you?"

"I-Impossible! I had 20 men with me and there are only 2 of you!" Long Feng sneered

"It doesn't matter how many men you have" Fu lifted him up by chocking him with air "All that matters is the people you're with" and he chocked Long Feng to death

"So much for his sneaky approach" Ozai shrugged

"It's weird" Fu mused "It's like Long Feng knew who he was following"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he wasn't even shocked to see us together" Fu continued to muse "It's like he was expecting us to know he was following us"

"Then that means…"

"That means someone else is operating the big picture and we don't know who" Fu summarized

"What do you propose we do?" Ozai asked

"We should always be on guard" Fu frowned "I have a bad feeling about this"

-Kyoshi Island-

"Come on people, move it!" Ku was ordering everyone to double their pace

"Hey, aren't you a little too hard on them?" Sokka asked him

"No" Ku bluntly answered "We're leaving in a few minutes and I want to make sure everything is ready by the time we leave"

"Where are we going anyway?" Sokka asked cautiously since he still didn't trust Ku to keep his promise to spare Suki

"Omashu"

"Omashu?" Sokka asked bewildered and Ku just shrugged

"We're meeting our allies there and from what I heard everything is in place"

Sokka gulped 'This is bad.' He thought to himself 'Where's Aang when you need him?'

"Are you still wearing that stupid beard?!" Sokka turned around and saw a very angry Enma which reminds him of how Azula reacts when something really irritates her "You've been wearing that damn thing for a week! It's pissing me off!"

"Calm down will you!" Ku said "Sheesh don't get your panty in a knot"

Now Sokka was scared because that would have been how he reacted if Azula was being impatient with him

"Hey Sokka" Azula whispered next to Sokka which startled him

"Spirits!" he exclaimed "Don't do that!"

Azula just rolled her eyes "Whatever. What I was trying to say was that these guys act like us only a little more violent"

Sokka sighed "I know and that's what scares me"

Azula raised her eyebrow "And why is tha?"

"Because that guy" he pointed at a struggling Ku while he had a vice-grip on his beard "is really getting close to her boiling pont" he pointed towards Enma who was busy pulling the other half of the beard

"Who said he didn't" Azula sighed "From the looks of things these guys are always fighting and I think it's on a daily basis too"

"Really think so?"

Azula observed as Enma finally got the beard of his face and burned it infront of him while he sank on his knees and cried for it

"Definitely"

"Why!" Ku cried "He was my only friend when I was alone and you took him away from me, you monster!"

"Fine, I'm a monster and I killed you fucking beard" Enma droned "Let's just go… We're behind schedule already"

"Ok, ok" Ku stood up and Sokka finally got the chance to see his full face

"Woah, you look like me…" Sokka whispered

Ku scoffed "Correction, you look like me" he puffed out his chest "Since I was born first so there!"

"Whatever you're bot beautiful" Enma said while she held a tied up Suki with her "I'm leaving you ladies behind because you are wasting our precious time" and they walked towards the boat Azula and Sokka took

It was only Sokka and Ku left

"So…" Ku started "You're dating her?"

"Uh… yeah" Sokka answered awkwardly

"Is she amazing in bed?"

"What?!" Sokka looked offended "The closest I got with her is only kissing"

Ku raised his eyebrow "Really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, no I do" Ku waved him off "It's just that when you to do it, it's worth it" he smiled and winked at his younger self "Trust me on this one. She's a keeper"

"Please stop" Sokka groaned "I don't want to get sex advice from myself. It's too weird"

"Not as weird as giving _The Talk_ to your sister"

"You're probably right"

Ku snorted "Please, I'm Ku, I'm always right"

Inside the forest towards the boat Azula and Enma had a similar conversation

"Whatever you do, don't let that boy get to you" Enma told Azula

"So you're telling me that Sokka's just gonna use me as his sex thing?"

"Yes"

"And how do you know that?" Azula asked accusingly

"Because that idiot of a partner of mine used my moment of weakness to get to me and I even let him do it" Enma remembered that night all too well

"Don't worry, I'm capable of controlling him" Azula said confidently

"Is that so?" Enma didn't believe her one bit "Then how come he was having a hard time choosing from you and her" she motioned towards the broken Suki "If Ku didn't force him to choose then you wouldn't have known that he loved you"

Azula groaned "Fine, so I don't have full control over him. At least I'm honest with my feelings"

"What are you talking about now?"

"I'm talking about the fact that the two of you are playing hard to get and it's quite obvious that both of you are in denial"

"Preposterous!" Enma said "How can I have feelings for that oaf when all he thinks about is meat and sex?"

"If you say so"

Enma sighed "Let's just… stop this conversation and continue walking ok?"

Azula just looked at her nails and in a few moments looked at Enma and said "What did you say?"

Enma sighed "Nothing"

"Hey, I was wondering" Azula trailed off "On second thought, it's nothing"

"Come on, spit it out" Enma knew that if she didn't find out what her younger self was going to say, she won't hear the end of it

"Well… Do you think Sokka loves me?" she asked bluntly despite her early uneasiness

"Seriously?" Enma raised her eyebrow "And here I thought it was something important"

Azula glared at her "It is!" she huffed and crossed her arms "You're just acting like that since it's related to **him**"

"It has nothing to do with that idiot for a warrior!" Enma answered too quickly to Azula's satisfaction

Azula smirked knowingly "Who said it was **him **I'm talking about?" she asked mockingly

Enma scowled and looked away, trying to hide her blush "What… Whatever!" and she walked faster

Azula smile broadened "Hey! Wait up!"

While the girls were getting closer to the ship, the boys were leisurely taking their time

"No way?!" Sokka asked amused "You were the most famous hunter in the whole water tribe?"

"**Is still** the most famous hunter in the whole entire water tribe" Ku corrected

"You gotta tell me your secrets!" Sokka begged with stars on his eyes

"You don't need to know it from me" Ku smirked at him "Did you forget that I'm you?"

Sokka's eyes grew even bigger "So that means I'm the best hunter in the whole water tribe too?"

Ku shook his head "**second best**" he corrected Sokka "**I'm **the best"

Sokka raised his eyebrow "But aren't we the same person?"

"Nope" Ku said bluntly "You're still a brat"

Sokka looked offended "Hey!"

"Deny it all you want but it's the truth" Ku nodded knowingly

"Well..." Sokka tried to think of something to salvage his honor "At least I have a girlfriend! Hah! Beat that!" he pointed a competitive finger at Ku who was staring at him blankly

Ku just doubled over laughing

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked bewildered

Ku just shook his head while he regained his composure and patted Sokka on the shoulder "Nothing. Kid, you're too young to know what I've been through with girls" and he walked ahead with a confident smirk, leaving a confused Sokka behind

"What?"

-Ba Sing Se-

Aang was inside the throne room, pacing, while Katara just looked at him worriedly

"Aang, can you please stop doing that?" Katara asked worriedly "You're making me nervous"

Aang just looked at her with tired and hopeless eyes "How can I? Everyting is in complete chaos!" he waved his around

"No it's not. We can still do something" Katara said confidently

"Like what?" Aang asked her unbelievably "The earth king attacked us and when he fell a hundred feet towards the hard ground we couldn't find his body. Toph disappeared all of a sudden while fighting the earth king and when I thought things couldn't get worse, random attacks keep coming and more people die everday!" he breathed "And that's not the worst part! Somebody suddenly shows up and kills half the people in the middle ring, which consists of 500 people by the way, and claims himself to be the 'Melon Lord' and displays amazing earth bending moves that I know that only Toph can do!" he ranted

"But Aang…" but he cut her off

"I'm not done!" he shouted at a cowering Katara "Just this morning while **you** were sleeping, the guards came to me and reported that multiple bodies were found inside barrels. What's worse is that the guards confirmed that the bodies belonged to the families that asked for help since members of their family went missing." He glared at Katara "Now tell me if there's still something we can do"

Katara opened her mouth but just closed it immediately

"That's what I thought" Aang turned around and didn't see the hurt in Katara's eyes

Aang sighed "I'm… sorry" he told her honestly "I didn't mean to shout at you… It's just that… so many things happened just this month and I don't think it's going to stop soon"

Katara hugged Aang from behind "Don't say that" she said soothingly, knowing perfectly well what Aang was feeling "We can get through this" she continued "We just need to have faith in ourselves"

"You're right Katara" Aang said with determination "This is just another challenge that we must endure"

Katara nodded "At least the attacks stopped"

"Yeah you're right" Aang frowned "But there were still many casualties" Aang looked out the window 'Toph where are you?'

-Desert-

Toph sighed, she really missed her friends, especially Aang but she couldn't run away from them. If she did then her older self would kill her parents. If she didn't witness how she easily killed Kuei then she wouldn't believe her story and her threat. What scared her more was the fact that this Toph was clearly stronger than her. If she wanted, she could kill Toph just by a flick of her finger

All those musings were broken by another argument between the fire bender and earth bender

"When are we going to stop?" Chi asked Ka

"We'll stop after we find a decent place to sleep" Ka said exasperated

"Can't we sleep here on the sand? It's not like anyone will ambush us in the middle of the desert or something" Chi shrugged

Ka snorted "You might not care but I would" he said matter-of-factly "Unlike you, I can't sense anyone in the desert during the night because of the loud winds and the uneasy land"

"Boohoo" Chi mocked "Poor firebender, he can't see anything in the night" she then turned serious "Ok enough playing around, we need to rest so that we can walk longer tomorrow so the best thing we can do now is build some shelter just for the night and find a cave tomorrow so that we can rest a little bit longer"

Ka was amazed by her sudden display of intelligence "Sure, let's go with your plan"

Chi nodded and started to bend the sand around her

She first made a giant sand ball for about fifteen meters diameter and she then spread the sand out to form some sort of dome and she then concentrated and combined her hands and made the sand dome harden and made it land just above them, covering them from the sandstorm that was about to come towards them

When she was done fortifying the dome, she sat down and sighed "I really miss our world"

Ka raised an eyebrow towards her "Why on earth would you miss that dreadful place?"

"Well… Not the place itself" Chi explained "I missed the action, you know, where we would have to be on guard all the time so that we won't be ambushed. I miss the adrenaline when we fight strong enemies"

"So what you're basically saying is that you missed killing people the hard way" Ka summarized

"That's totally it" Chi answered honestly "You know that thrill you get when your life is on the line and when you have to do your best just to stay alive" Chi sighed and leaned on the wall of the dome "I really missed those days"

Ka looked at her for a moment and closed his eyes, sighing "At least one of us does"

While the two were reminiscing the past, Toph was observing how her older self could go from an energetic killing machine to a peaceful looking blind girl

"So Toph" that startled her "Why are you, you know, trying to escape?" Chi asked leisurely while picking her nose

Toph snorted "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Of course not. You're me, remember?" Chi smiled towards her direction "If you thought of it, so have I"

"So…" Toph tried to have a conversation with Chi "When you two were arguing earlier, who was this guy you were talking about?"

"Which argument?" Chi asked

"Uhmm… The one where you would have to confess to some guy"

Chi chocked on her own saliva "E-excuse me?!"

Ka laughed "Hahaha you didn't see that one coming didn't you?"

"Well?" Toph asked innocently

"W-well… Uhh… You see…" Chi stammered

Ka smirked "Well who is it? You said it yourself; if she thought of it so would you, right?" Ka mocked

"Would you shut up?" Chi snapped while blushing "The truth is… uhmm… How should I start this…" she fidgeted with her fingers, which was a treat for Ka since he never witnessed Chi this flustered before

"You can start by telling her his name" Ka suggested

Chi sent a blind glare at him "How about I start with smashing your head on the sand?" she sneered

"You could give me clues" Toph offered much to Chi's relief

"W-well… He's... Uhh… strong?" she stammered out

"Is that all?" Ka continued to mock "There's gotta be more than that, like…" Ka mused "Like what kind of bender he is"

Chi sent him a glare that could make grown men faint but since this was Ka, he wasn't even a bit scared

"Yeah" Toph agreed "What kind of bender is he?"

"He… He's a firebender" she answere unsurely

"And a waterbender and earthbender and oh did I mention airbender?" Ka had to duck as a rock went through the wall where his head was before "Hey! That could've killed me, you know!"

"That was the plan" she said with gritted teeth

Toph just sat there with an unreadable expression. This went on for about a few seconds before she let out a whisper "You mean… you like Aang?"

Chi just sighed and answered truthfully "Yes"

"Then why haven't you told him yet?!" Toph snapped at her

"Wha?" was Chi's intelligent reply

"If you like him then why didn't you tell him yet?" Toph repeated

"Sui" Chi simply answered and turned around "I'm going to sleep so nobody disturb me or you'll pay the consequence"

Ka sighed ang looked at a bewildered Toph "She meant Katara" and he turned to his side and started to sleep

Toph gritted her teeth 'Even in another world she still stole the boy I loved'

What Toph didn't know was that Chi was still fully awake and could feel Toph's heartbeat rising. She smiled to herself 'Heh, I never thought Ka's stupid plan would work' and she closed her eyes to drift to sleep

-Serpent's Pass-

Sokka exited Azula's room when he heard some grunts and heavy breathing on the front side of the deck. When he went there to investigate, he saw Ku practicing with both his weapons, the space sword and the boomerang, at the same time

Ku threw his boomerang at the side and dashed infront of him as he made same very angular slashes at his invisible opponent and he ducked to avoid a blow and before he rose his boomerang went pass his head clearly beheading his opponent and when his boomerang turned again he caught it with ease

All that was in the span of three seconds which made Sokka fear Ku even more

'He was just playing around with us in the forest.' He realized 'Me and Azula would've been dead by now if he was even a little bit serious'

"Are you just gonna stand there and gawk at me or are we gonna spar?" Ku didn't even look at him

"How did you?"

"I heard your footsteps while you were coming here" Ku faced him and readied his sword "Now, let's spar"

Sokka nodded and unsheathed his sword "It's a good thing I was still carrying my sword"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that" Ku said as Sokka stood in front of him, readying himself as well "Why would you bring a sword with you when you visit a girl's room?"

Sokka shrugged "To tell you the truth, I didn't even know it was with me until Azula asked me herself in her room"

Ku smiled as he swung his sword and Sokka intercepted it "So?"

"So… what?!" Sokka said while he pushed Ku's sword away

"Aren't you gonna give me details in what you two have done in there?" Ku winked as he dashed towads Sokka and swung his sword above Sokka's head and almost decapitated him

"Woah!" Sokka ducked "What do you mean?" he asked as he thrust his sword forward attempting to stab Ku on the chest

Ku sighed as he evaded to the right "What I mean is that did you two do it?" he jumped and hit Sokka on the head with the hilt of his sword

"Ouch!" Sokka rubbed his scalp "I think you lost me" as he lowered his sword in defeat

"You still don't get it?" he sheathed his sword and saw Sokka shrug "Did you or did you not had sex with her in her room" he asked bluntly

Sokka blushed and denied "No! Why would we do that knowing that our lives are on your hands?!" Sokka glared at him and he just shrugged

"Good point. I mean I also wouldn't be in the mood knowing someone is keeping an eye on me all the time"

Sokka smacked his face "Ok, I think you misunderstood" he gestured towards himself "**I** am not ready for that kind of relationship" he gestured towards Azula's room "**she **is also not ready" and he gestured towards himself again "and **we** agreed to not do it until the time is right"

Ku swung his arm around Sokka's shoulder "Sure, whatever. You keep all the juicy details. I respect that" he then walked away and made a slow wave of his arm "See you later kid"

"You aren't even listening to me!" Sokka shouted towards him "And I'm not a kid!"

All he heard was laughter while he was walking and grumbling towards his room

"Stupid other me" he grumbled while going to bed "he's like what? Two years older?"

"From the looks of things I'm guessing it's for"

Sokka turned around so fast that he felt that his neck bone cracked

What he saw left openmouthed, Enma in nothing but in her underwear, standing before him

Enma smiled "Like what you see?" she said as she ran her ran her hands around her frame and Sokka couldn't help but follow her arm

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he managed to ask

"Well…" she went closer to him much to his dismay "Do you really want to know?"

Sokka nodded as Enma grabbed his shoulder

Enma's smile was suddenly replaced with a sneer "You're in the wrong room you idiot!"

Outside Enma's door a hard slap could be heard and when it was opened Sokka soar through the air for about a second before he slid on the metal flooring and stopped infront of a smiling Ku

"Should've told you that you were walking the wrong way" he helped Sokka up

"Yes, you should have" Sokka glared as he massaged his left cheek with a very visible hand mark on it

"Look at the bright side" Ku said encouragingly "At least you got to see her body before she slapped you"

"I feel like I cheated on Azula" Sokka sighed

"Kid, they're the same person albeit older"

"It's still weird" Sokka commented as both the guys went to their respective rooms "and I'm not a kid" he added which made Ku laugh

-Forest (Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom) -

A bright light emerged inside a dark cave illuminating it inside. As the light dimmed, five people stood where the light was

"Sir, we have arrived" said one of the people there

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I-I was just saying sir"

The person sighed and looked outside "So this is where you were hiding" the mysterious person smiled "This is going to be a fun reunion" he began to laugh and strangely enough his laughter was mixed with snorts

**Author's Notes:** Hey! Did you like it? I know I did! Another cliffy just for you guys! I'm so generous, aren't I? Please review!


	28. Loyalty to thy Master

**Disclaimer:** I will not own ATLA… Heaven knows why…

**Author's Notes:** Boom! You thought I left this didn't you? Well… Technically I did… but it was for a good reason! I made another fanfic called "Avatar: The Legend of the Black Lotus"

It's a filler fic to tell about the past of the Yohso and so far I'm already at chapter 4 and counting ^_^

But even though I'm writing that, I'll still be posting chapters here time and again so… Lez go!

"**Loyalty to Thy Master"**

Ku, Chi and Toph arrived at Omashu and was greeted by Sui herself and led them to the palace

"I presume you have done your task?" Sui asked them professionally as they walked across the streets

"Woah…" Toph sounded amazed "She sure doesn't act like the Katara I know"

Sui was intrigued by Toph's comment "Really? Can you please describe her for me?"

Toph smiled sweetly at her "Two words… Sugar queen" which Chi laughed at and caused Sui to frown

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sui asked bewildered

Chi answered for her as she wiped a tear from her eye "The less you know the better"

Sui just shook her head and they continued walking and after 5 minutes of walking they arrived inside and were greeted by an arguing pair… Two pairs actually

"Listen to me you idiots!" Enma lectured "No matter how stupid you two are, which I doubt both of you know, there's possibly no way that you two believe that everything alive is edible!"

Ku crossed his arms "How would you know? If it's alive then it can be eaten, so there!" he and Sokka brofisted and nodded

Enma face palmed. Never in her life had she seen people this stupid

"I didn't say you couldn't eat it, I meant it would kill you if you try…" she said with gritted teeth

"Hah! There's nothing that I have eaten that got close to kill me!" he said proudly then furrowed his brows "Except for those lion-wolves… or those gorilla-eagles… or that one time when I ate a tiger-bull cub… Whatever!"

Azula looked at her older self "Do you two always argue like this?"

Enma sighed "Unfortunately, yes…"

Sui cleared her throat but it was a fruitless effort since both pairs were still busy arguing with each other

Chi sighed and raised her arms lazily, which in turn raised the part where the arguing people were

Amusingly they didn't even notice it and just as she raised it she dropped them, hard

There was coughing and when the smoke cleared the four teens were covered with dirt

Azula glared at them "Sure… Include the ones who were trying to save these idiots lives"

"Hey Wild Lady, hey Snoozles" Toph waved at their direction

"Toph?" Sokka asked "What are you doing here?"

"Gee Snoozles, maybe because I miss my older sister and decided that I should spend time with her"

"You have a sister?" Sokka asked surprised and looked at Chi "Is that her? Damn, she's hot!"

Smack!

"Hey! What was that for?!" Sokka rubbed the sore part where Azula smacked him

She just continued to glare at him and didn't answer

"You deserved it you know…" Ku told him matter-of-factly "I mean, come on! Look at her! She looks like a piece of board!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a board?" Chi accused

"The little girl next to you…" Ku said casually "What? You thought I was referring to you or something?"

"Of course not!" Chi answered too quickly "Why would I care what you say anyway…"

Ku was musing and then snapped his fingers "Oh right! I almost forgot!" he looked towards Ka, who was busy glaring at him under his hood. Ku could feel the glare emitting from him "Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything to your sister, I swear!"

Enma just snorted

"Look, I have something that might make you happy" he motioned towards the room behind him "I have a surprise for you and _she's_ in there" he clearly emphasized the word 'she' and Ka immediately knew what, or more accurately **who,** Ku was talking about and briskly walked towards the room…

Everyone from the Yohso was shock to see how fast he walked

"So that's why you brought her with us" Enma understood

"Of course… I may be evil but I'm not heartless… sometimes…"

"Who did you bring?" Chi asked generally amused because she has never _seen_ Ka's heartbeat that fast

Sui answered "Suki… You remember her… The rebel that thought that my brother was loyal to her" she glared at his stone-hearted brother

Ku returned the gesture "Hey… It wasn't my fault that she fell for me… "

"Sure it wasn't" Sui clearly didn't believe him

Ka entered the room with his hood on, hoping not to scare Suki with his face

"Suki?" he asked softly

Suki was being taken cared of when they arrived at Omashu, courtesy of Sui of course. She was being treated of her wounds which consisted of her whole body after what Ku has done to her

Moments ago she was just thinking of what happened to her for the past few weeks when she heard someone enter her room

"Suki?" the voice said and her heart almost skipped a beat

For a second there she thought she heard Zuko's voice but when she looked up all she saw was a hooded person and she couldn't see his face which scared her more

"S-stay away from me!" she threatened

Ka raised his arms as if surrendering "No, no it's ok… I won't hurt you"

"You won't huh?" she snorted "Then how about you remove the hood so I could see for myself whether to trust you or not"

Ka sighed, he knew this would happen "Trust me, you don't want to see my face"

"I've seen worse" she said, referring to Zuko

Ka laughed "You're not the first person who told me that" remembering her

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Ka sighed again and obliged, when he removed his hood she was both amazed and shocked

He looked like Zuko. Who was she trying to kid, they exactly looked alike! The only difference was that his scar covered half of his face. Ouch

Ka studied her face and initially thought that she would be scared but to his amazement she didn't even flinch

"Y-you're not scared by my face?"

Suki tilted her head in confusion "Why would I? I know for a fact that you didn't get that when you were born"

Ka laughed for the first time in years

"Woah…Is that Ka…laughing?" Ku asked in amazement as he heard his laughter from the throneroom

"I'm surprised he's capable of doing that…" Enma commented offhandedly

"Hey… I was wondering" Toph asked Chi "What's up with your Zuko and our Suki?"

Chi answered honestly "It's not about your Suki…" and immediately Toph understood what she meant

-Back to Ka and Suki-

"Who did this to you?" Ka asked concerned

Suki was still cautious but she can't help but see Zuko in this person, especially the way he talked to her

She finally answered "It was Sokka" Ka looked confused "Your Sokka"

Ka sneered "Ku…" he stood up and started to walk outside "I'll be back"

"Ku!" Ka shouted

Ku smiled "Well, well, well… Looks like she finally told you" he turned around and motioned Ka with his hands "Bring it on!"

"You son of a-" he was stopped by a force that dragged him and Ku to the air

"That's enough you two" Fu said monotonously while he and Ozai stood by the doorway

"But he almost killed Suki!" Ka squirmed

"Keyword: Almost" Ku said casually "I never did plan on killing her"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Ka snapped to which Ku just shrugged

"Enough!" Fu said in a very deep voice which made chills ran down the backs on the gang

"Woah…" Sokka said in awe "Please remind me never to piss off Aang again…"

"I will if you would do the same for me" Toph said

"Father? What are you doing here?" Azula asked, shocked to see his father, not in prison

Ozai smiled "This young man here offered me a deal I couldn't refuse" he gestured towards Fu

Fu simple shrugged and answered "In return for his services, I restored his bending"

Sokka looked at Fu terrifyingly "Are you crazy? Do you know how strong he is?"

Everyone from the other dimension just laughed except for Sui and Ka for different reasons

"Strong? Are you kidding me?" Ku asked amusingly "If you ask me, he's as strong as an average bender in the fire nation"

Ka nodded even though he still hated Ku to the gut "It's true… But in this world he is the strongest fire bender so he will have to do"

Ozai didn't like the fact that these kids looked down at him but after what he saw what the avatar could do, he didn't openly complain

"Ok" Fu said to silence everyone "All we need now is the avatar, the water bender and the fire lord"

He paced for about a few seconds and nodded to himself

"I have the perfect plan to lure them here"

The gaang didn't do anything because they knew that if they did something stupid, it would be their lives or worse their families

'This is bad…' Sokka thought frantically 'This is so bad…'

"What are we gonna do?" Sokka whispered to Azula

"Quiet" Azula hissed "Did you forget about her?" she nudged her head towards Chi "She's clearly the older version of that earth bender there" she pointed towards Toph

Toph snorted "I have a name you know"

"And I heard everything you said" Chi said offhandedly "So don't even bother whispering"

"Bumi" Fu called

"Yes?" the brainwashed king asked

"Keep your guards patrolling" he narrowed his eyes "I sensed someone earlier this morning that is not from this place"

'Or from this dimension for that matter' he added mentally to the Yohso

-Earth Kindgom Barracks-

Boom boom

"What's happening?!" one of the barracks guard asked

"Someone is trying to break through the gate!"

"That's impossible! Even very skilled earthbenders couldn't do it!"

BOOM

The gate flew until it hit the back walls

"Isn't that impolite?" somebody asked from the entrance "Has nobody taught you to open doors for old people?"

One of the guards' eyes widen "I-it can't be!" he asked perplexed "It's-" he couldn't finish since he was pierced with a flying rock

"Let's have some fun kids!" and the invader launched rocks all over the place while doing a very disturbing laugh

While he was doing this, his subordinates were outside, waiting for him to finish

One of them sighed "Why are we wasting time here? We should be looking for the targets!"

Another sighed "There's nothing we can do… We were ordered to follow his lead and that is what we shall do"

"If he does this one more time, I will personally kill him" he gritted his teeth

The other shushed him "Quiet! Do you wanna be charged with mutiny?!"

While those two were arguing, the last member of their group was gazing over the desert

'I'm coming, my prince…'

**Author's Notes:** Aha! Another cliffhanger! If I have readers here from my other fic, "Avatar: Legend of the Black Lotus", then you would get who I was referring in the last part :D

But don't tell anyone if you know who he is, or else!

Good day…


	29. Regretting Thy Actions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA

**Author's Notes: ** Hey everyone… Sorry for the super late update, hey that rhymes, because I've been lazy and stuff… so without further delay… Lez go!

"**Regretting Thy Actions"**

There were currently five of them in their group. Their very energetic leader who was supposed to be acting his own age but wasn't, the two gossiping pair of idiots that were assign to them since two of their previous members died _accidentally_, Jet, an ex-servant of the late firelord Azulon and the ever mysterious member.

Of all the people they ever had in their group, this one in particular liked being mysterious. Ever since _he_, since nobody knew **his** gender, joined the order Jet started to hide his intentions since this person seemed to like to be around him. Since day one he joined one of the elders of the group told Jet that this guy was to be his partner and the elder also noted that he didn't want to talk much

From what Jet observed from this person, he was the kind that will do what he was told and not to question. Not once did Jet hear him talk. Not even when they're fighting.

Weird thing though, for someone so mysterious, he fights like an acrobat which was very rare in the order itself and also seems to know where to hit the person properly since with the right combinations of hits the opponent is rendered immobilized. He also doesn't seem to care when he's being outnumbered because he could apparently use his feet to attack the same way his hands does

Jet doesn't seem to care otherwise as long as he was of any use to him he wouldn't complain

What was strange though was the fact that the elder that partnered him with Jet, told Jet to call him "Shadow" which was coincidentally his alias when he was still working for Azulon

Jet then noticed that Shadow was walking towards him

'Probably just stand there and stare at me again' thought Jet but he wasn't sure since Shadow was covered in a black suit from head to toe and she was wearing mask. The only indication he had the Shadow was clearly staring at him was the fact when Jet moved his head would follow his movement

To his surprise though he talked, in a feminine kind of way

"I need to talk to you, now" Shadow told him bluntly

"Woah woah woah. Okay, first I never thought you were a girl. Second, what are you talking about? And third, who are you to tell me what to do?" Jet listed

Shadow sighed "Look, now is not the time to tell you who I am. There's a reason why I never said anything to you after all these years. Please, just listen to me. I will explain when the time is right" Shadow explained but Jet was stubborn

"Look, we may have been partners for years now but that doesn't mean I trust you with my life" Jet crossed his arms "If you want me to follow you then prove it"

Shadow sighed again "I can't believe how much you changed but at the same time how much you stayed the same"

Jet was about to say something but stopped when Shadow removed the lower half of her mask and kissed Jet

Jet felt the old spark he had when he was still in the fire nation. But that was strange since the only girl he ever kiss was… And just like how sudden it happened she immediately broke it

"T-Ty Lee?" he said in a shock voice

"So you do remember me?" she joked but her usual bubbliness wasn't there anymore

"What are you doing here?!" Jet whispered "Aren't you supposed to be at the palace?!"

That was technically a stupid question. He mentally smacked himself

Ty Lee blinked behind her mask "Wow… Three years… Three years we hadn't talked to each other and the first thing you say to me is why I'm here and not in the palace?" Ty Lee pouted and looked away from a sheepish Jet "It's like you don't want me here or something"

Jet sighed "I'm sorry but can you tell me why you're here? I know you've been my partner for two years now but can you tell me when exactly you left the palace? And more importantly why?!" he snapped

"Hey! Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

"You wanna know why?" Jet raised his arms in exasperation "You, who was impersonating as my partner for years, suddenly show up and KISS me, which I might add was amazing by the way, and you act like nothing has happened"

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee retorted "You think all this time I didn't want to tell you? Do you know how it feels someone you care is right infront of you but you can't even say hi to him?"

"Yes" Jet answered seriously "I know"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since I first saw you" he glared at the ground "All I ever wanted was to talk to you but I couldn't since I feared that you would think I was just a playboy"

"Why would you think that?" She was now infront of him

"Because that's what I did!" he gritted his teeth "All I ever wanted was to have my revenge against the fire nation but everything changed when prince zuko" he looked sincerely at her "and mostly you arrived in my life" he looked away, ashamed "Before, I just dated all those girls just to tell the people that even a slave can be more superior than them. I was planning on using them to blackmail whoever they were related to and dump them the moment I'm done with them"

Ty Lee was in the brink of tears, but since her mask was still on Jet wouldn't have noticed

"Are you trying to say you were using me too?" she sniffed

Jet laughed humorlessly and shook his head "I planned it but… I didn't think that I would grow close to you and eventually lo…" but he was cut off by an explosion from the castle their leader attacked

Ty Lee covered her lower face again and said in a monotonous voice "I guess were done talking, for now…" she walked ahead towards their group

Jet sighed and followed

Ty Lee stopped on her tracks and turned towards him "Oh and Jet… I forgive you" and she continued walking and leaving a very happy fire nation hater to walk behind her

When they arrived back to their group, their so-called leader was already there, laughing his ass off

"That was fun! Let's do that again sometime!" he shouted like a little boy who got what he wished for as a birthday present

One of the nameless members sighed and said warily "But sir, we still more important things to do"

The leader frowned "You're right! We still need to do some shopping!"

"What? No! Did you already forget our mission or did your age finally caught up with you?" snapped the member

The surrounding area suddenly became cold and chills ran up their spines

"Boy…" the leader said seriously and suddenly perked up "Thanks for reminding me! I guess I had too much fun back there that I completely forgotten about it!" he said as he turned around and laughed just like before with the occasional snort

The others laughed nervously with him since they didn't want to die

"But…" the leader said seriously again "Talk like that to me again" he turned around and showed them why he was boss by giving him the most menacing glare they ever saw "And I'll make sure you won't see daylight for the rest of your life… And believe me, I'm not talking about you being dead"

The nameless member paled drastically and bowed before him "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It's just that this mission is supposed to be the most crucial part of our plan and the pressure was building inside me!" he apologized

The leader returned to his merry persona "Ok! I forgive you! Now, let's go find the avatar!" he said as he bended the ground around them and made it move in feats that would embarrass the elite

While they were moving, Jet was musing to himself, again

'Why?' he asked for the nth time 'Why is she here? More importantly, why did she leave the palace? Didn't she have a very good life there? Or am I missing something?' he came to a conclusion 'I need to know… I don't care how much it hurts her to remember the past; I just want to know why…'

Now that was aside, Jet mused about the fact that Ty Lee kissed him

'That was an amazing kiss even though it only lasted about half a second…' he thought happily 'Does that mean all this time she was as eager as me to do it again?' he widened his eyes in alarm 'Spirits! We were only twelve that time! Who knows what she'll do when she gets her hands on me?!' his thoughts returned to their little _adventure_ before prince Zuko was attacked 'I still can't believe how skilled she was when it was supposed to be her first time too…' he mentally shook his head 'I'm one to talk… In that same thought, since when did I learn how to pleasure a girl?' he remembered when she was **begging** him not to stop 'Now that were older…' he stopped his thoughts since he was going to places he was avoiding since he left the palace 'Woah! Am I thinking of me and her doing THAT again?!'

He sighed and said "What am I doing with my life?" he asked rhetorically

That's when he noticed Ty Lee was next to him, staring at him just like always

"What?" he asked her

Ty Lee just shrugged and Jet could tell she was trying not to laugh

-Earlier-

Just like before, Ty Lee was just standing there and stare at the boy that changed her life

That's when she noticed the expression on his face… For no apparent reason, he began to smile and then it turned to one in shock and then to happiness again then suddenly to sheer horror

Ty Lee couldn't help but snigger a little bit since all those expressions he made happened in just three seconds

She decided to stand next to him and get a front row seat of seeing his adorable face when she heard him "What am I doing with my life?"

He looked towards her and raised his eyebrow "What?"

Ty Lee decided not to say anything, as usual, and just shrugged… Trying her hardest not to laugh at him

"We're here kiddies!" their leader called

Jet and Ty Lee looked infront of them and saw that they were now at the gates of Ba Sing Se

"Shall we start the party?" the leader asked

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! This chapter is about the group that you'll eventually figure out and I hope you'll enjoy it! Toodles!


	30. Keep Thy Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA… As much as anyone doesn't

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone… Uhhh… I know I haven't updated in weeks but I was busy with my other fic so sorry… Don't worry, I have a treat for you guys, just wait!

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**Several scenes are not suitable for people who didn't get "The Talk" so unless you want to be scarred I suggest you run along and wait for the next chapter which hopefully I would make to be user-friendly**

"**Keep Thy Secret"**

Ku, for all purposes, was not afraid of anything. Whatever the universe threw at him, he would just laugh it off and accepted it with open arms. No matter how difficult the challenge was, he would never panic. Never.

'Oh Tui and La! I'm so fucking screwed!' he thought frantically as he ran inside the streets of Omashu. Previously he was in a bar picking fights with other drunkards when he has forgotten about the fact that he was scheduled for something. He ran as fast as his feet could take him to the palace. The guards stationed at the gates were confused on the fact that Ku was in a hurry since everytime they saw him, he usually walked in a leisurely pace.

When he arrived inside, he went from frantic to sneaky as he crouch along the halls and corners of the palace. Everyone was asleep and he didn't want anybody to know what he was doing or more importantly what he was gonna do.

Ku never hid secrets from the people he was close to. He was an open-minded person. He didn't care who you are or what was your past as long as you were useful to him he wouldn't mind. All of those he threw away just for this one task. A task that he himself thought was impossible until today.

He stopped by a random room and slowly and surely opened it as to not to disturb the occupant, making sure the light from the halls didn't enter the room. He slowly crept inside and when he was about to close the door, it slammed itself hard making him flinch.

Ku widened his eyes since he was discovered and just he was about to run away for his life, he was pushed to the door and suddenly his mouth was covered. He couldn't breathe, he was held firmly so that he couldn't get away. Just when he about to see spots because of the lack of oxygen, the attacker released his mouth just enough for him to breathe a little and once again it was covered. Ku knew he had to fight back. If he was to surrender he must at least fight back.

He was pleased when he retaliated because he heard a moan come from his so-called attacker and finally the hold on his arms were loosened enough for him to break free and grab a hold of the said attacker. Ku bit her lip and when she gasped he took that opportunity to insert his tongue and began to explore the insides of her mouth.

Azula moaned louder which prompted Ku to get hold of her breasts. She abandoned her hold on Ku's wrists and instead grabbed a handful of his hair. She wouldn't Ku get the best of her so she retaliated by clashing her tongue with his. They did that for about five minutes when Azula felt that her clothes were beginning to get uncomfortable. Just as she was starting to remove her shirt, Ku stopped her. She gave him a confused look.

**AN: **No, this isn't the end…I'm just going to say that I'll call Azula the name Enma as long as her younger self is either mentioned or part of the chapter. On with the story!

"Not now, I'm still getting started." He whispered to her as he started to lick near her neck which prompted Azula to moan again. "I'm surprised that you are as eager as me." He chuckled in her neck

"I-it's your fa-fault." She stuttered as Ku hungrily sucked her neck "Y-you were th-the one who stopped in the middle o-of our bet in Ky-Kyoshi Island and left me ha-hanging" she proceeded dug her nails on his back.

Ku chuckled huskily "I couldn't help it. You know we had to end it there because we still had a job to do" he started to lick at the base of her cleavage

Azula's breathing became haggard "I-I know." She _really_ wanted to remove her clothes because of the heat but Ku was stubborn and for some strange reason she loved being teased. Azula was about to do something that she has never done in her entire life, willingly of course. "Pl-please…" she begged "I-I can't ta-take it anymore…" she breathed out

Ku smirked. He knew that he finally broke through her walls and she was finally within his hands. The only thing left to do was to give the woman what she wanted

"As you wish, your highness" before she could retort, he raised her shirt just enough so that the lower part of her breasts were exposed. Ku smirked knowingly "I see you prepared for this."

Azula snorted "Of course I did, knowing you." She felt that she was exposed since Ku was infront of him with her naked breasts for him to see

Ku chuckled before he started to lick the base of her left breast and he could feel her tensing up as he got closer to the middle. But instead of going to it, he went down. He kept repeating the process to tease her which of course made the desired effect

"Co-could you stop doing that?!" she hissed

"Do what?" he asked innocently as he repeated what he did for the nth time

"That. I swear to Agni if you don't stop that I will…" but she was cut off as he kissed her again

"Do what exactly?" he asked her flirtingly as she glared at him. He knew that he was on a tightrope but teasing her was as rare as Ka laughing.

"You're lucky that I'm sexually frustrated right now" she admitted bluntly

"Wow, you're so into this that you're not even denying it" Ku chuckled as he continued to kiss her

Azula smirked "I could say the same for you" then without warning she grabbed hold of his shirt and literally threw him to her bed and she sat on top of him securely "That's why we'll do things my way" she whispered haughtily

Ku chuckled "As you wish your highness" he knew that Azula was gonna do this. Heck he was surprised it took her this long to resist dominating him like she always did.

Azula started to remove Ku's shirt but just like what he did, she stopped just above his chest. Ku raised his eyebrow in confusion when Azula started to bite his nipple to his mild surprise. To say that this was a turn on for him was an understatement since for someone who claimed to have no experience she was an expert in teasing him. Spirits! She's amazing! I thought Ka said she was still a virgin?!'

Truth be told, Azula was as confused as he was. She didn't even know what she was doing. In fact, she didn't care whether what she was doing was decent or not since it was effective. But enough of that, she was starting to get fidgety and there was only one solution.

Ku was having the time of his life when he Azula suddenly grabbed his manhood. "W-what are you doing?!" he asked frantically. Fun fact, Ku has never been touched by any girl because he's the one pleasuring, not them.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine" she answered and started to stroke his manhood ever so slowly to his dismay

"For a firebender you sure have some delicate hands" he said while he tried not to moan

"Did you forget that I'm a princess?" as she stroked him she lowered herself until she was face-to-face with his organ. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow "Hey, how do you hide this… thing?" she asked awkwardly while she cupped one of his balls "I mean, look how big this is!"

Ku smirked while sweating profusely "Th-thanks for the compliment" he managed to breathe out "To answer your question, this thing actually gets smaller, as long as I don't get aroused"

Azula nodded in amazement. But still, she was curious. "Do you mind if I… you know…" she began to blush and Ku knew what she was going to ask from the look on her face

Ku shrugged "Hey, I did agree earlier that we'll do things your way, remember?"

Azula nodded and gulped. This was it. She was going to do something she will either regret or thank Agni for the rest of life. She slowly slid Ku's manhood in her mouth and heard him moan which prompted her to cup his two balls and slowly moved her head up and down to his pleasure.

Ku, for all extensive purposes, was having the time of his life. This was the best thing that ever happened to him, except for meat of course. He never thought that being on the receiving end would be this amazing. Azula had his penis in her mouth and the way she moved her tongue around it made it even more arousing. He had to hold the urge to come or Azula would stop pleasuring him.

Azula on the other hand, was a different story entirely. She was confused how something so big and long could fit in her mouth. She was also confused by the fact that the more she sucked on it, the bigger and stiffer it got. She could feel him tense up and she wondered what would happen if he let go and she was determined to find out. She started to rub one of his balls and the reaction was instant, Ku held onto her bed for his dear life and it was clear on his face that he was concentrating not to release a moan.

**AN: **Woah, this is the longest I've gotten to a very intimate scene and I'm still halfway through! :D

Azula scrunched her face and accepted that gesture as a challenge. She began to move her head even more slowly than before and quickly, without warning, removed his member from her mouth.

Ku raised his eyebrow at this. 'What's she doing now?' before he could think even more Azula completely removed her shirt and gave Ku a view he would never forget for a long time. She started to stroke Ku's organ again but this time she put the head in her mouth and Ku could no longer hold the moan that he held. 'Aw man! Just when I thought things couldn't get even more intense' he could feel that Azula was sticking her tongue inside the hole of his head which resulted in an even louder moan from him.

Azula smirked mentally, she didn't know that it would work but it did. 'Time to switch gears' she thought as she removed her hand and put Ku's organ in between her developed breasts while still having his head in her mouth. To her surprise, Ku held on to her like his life depended on it.

"Yo-you're gasp pr-pretty good gasp for someone wi-with no exper..ience" he managed to breathe out

Without acknowledging his phrase, she began to squeeze her breasts and moved her tongue.

Ku couldn't take it anymore and before he knew it, he released his load in her mouth.

Azula was shocked that something was entering her mouth. She knew it wasn't urine because it had a distinct smell that she didn't know what. The substance quickly filled her mouth so she didn't have any choice and released his member and coughed out the substance. She looked towards it and saw that it was colored white and when she removed the substance around her mouth, she felt that they were very sticky.

Ku was panting, hard. That was the best ejaculation he felt ever. He knew he had to thank her and the best way he could think of was returning the favor. He looked towards her hungrily and said "You know what will happen next right?"

Azula gulped and regretted it since some of the substance reached her throat and she forcibly swallowed it. Without waiting for a confirmation, Ku assaulted her and he was now the one who pinned her on the bed.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" she asked frantically. She already knew what he was about to do that's why she was panicking

Ku didn't answer her as he removed her shorts then her underwear. He positioned his finger in between her thighs and started pressing her clitoris.

"St-stop!" she said in gritted teeth. She knew that resistance was futile but that didn't mean she could protest as much as she wanted

Ku proceeded to insert his finger in her which prompted her to scream but to her dismay Ku covered her mouth with his hand

"Shh… We wouldn't want to wake anybody up, now do we?" he asked her huskily and she shook her heard "Good, now be a good little princess and let me play with you"

To his shock, she stopped squirming and just squinted her eyes to stop the moans from coming out. To be blunt, Ku was already eager to take his actions to the next level but he wanted her to get used to his finger. Nobody knew this but he didn't want to hurt Azula. In fact, she already earned a place in his heart along with his sister and two others.

**AN: **To those who have read my other fic, I think you already know the other two.

But he guessed that that was enough teasing. He positioned himself so that he was almost sitting on her and rubbed his member on hers. Her eyes widened, she knew what he was gonna do. She was still confused on how something that big could fit in a tiny hole. To answer question, Ku thrust forward and he knew that she was gonna scream that was why he immediately kissed her. He continued rhythm and he felt that blood was coming out from her womb.

He broke the kiss and Azula finally calmed down a little, albeit she was still hurting from the initial thrust but she was going to bear it. "Are you ok?" Ku asked, concerned

Azula growled at him while she dug her nails on his back "Do I lo-look like I'm ok?" she hissed. Her eyes softened and kissed him which he returned.

They went for this motion for a few more minutes when Ku felt that he was gonna come again. Instantly, he released his load inside her. He turned towards the side and collapsed beside her and both of them breathing heavily. "Th-that was amazing" he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek softly

"Speak gasp for yourself" Azula breathed out she turned around so that her back was facing Ku. "If yo-you don't mind… I'm tired and I want to sleep… So goodnight" in an instant she was asleep

Ku smiled gently at her as he embraced her. "Don't worry" he whispered to her ear "I'll protect you" he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep

**AN: **There! I hope you guys are happy! Whew, my room suddenly feels 30 degrees hotter for some reason… Hey hey hey! We're not done yet!

Ba Sing Se was having a peaceful, so peaceful that nobody even noticed that there were shadows moving near the walls. They moved so quietly that even though there was someone infront of them, they were still moving unnoticed.

They arrived at their destination, the palace; they went to the door and without warning broke through it

"Avatar! I have waited for this day for so long that I lost count! This is the day we'll finish everything!" the leader of the group said. When nobody answered they looked around the throneroom and the only thing they saw was a piece of paper on the chair. The leader grabbed the paper and read it

_Hey,_

_ This is avatar Aang, and if you're wondering why there is a note here instead of me then the answer to that is because we received an urgent message from Omashu and I was personally asked to get there immediately. Don't worry though, I left someone I trust to run this city while I'm gone so there!_

_ Avata, Aang_

The leader blinked for several times and started to grin showing everyone that some of his teeth were missing "Change of plans, the avatar went to Omashu." The others nodded and they quickly left just like how they entered

**AN: **Ok, now we're done…


End file.
